Avatar: The Legend of Aiyoku
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Aiyoku thought she was just a regular waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe until she received alarming news - she was the Avatar. Now she must travel the world and master all four elements while ducking the Fire Nation during a hundred year war. This is an OC main character version of the show. I know I'll get much hate for it.
1. Book 1 - Ep 1

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe._

 _Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world._

– **Introduced by Aiyoku**

 **The Girl From The South Pole**

 **Act l**

 _(The show opens with an overhead shot of iceberg laden waters. The screen pans left and rotates showing footprints in the snow, then fades to soaring pan shot from the air of the icy waters. As if the shot were taken from the outside of an airplane, the camera banks left as it moves forward. It comes to rest and slowly zooms in on a two person canoe out among the icebergs. Cut to a closer shot of the canoe. A teenage boy, Shu, short olive-green hair, stands in the canoe. He looks down at the water, spear at the ready. The other occupant is a young girl, medium length brown hair and bangs that hang in her face. Both wear blue overcoats. The canoe drifts slowly as the boy concentrates on fishing. Cut to a close, overhead shot of the canoe. Beside the boat a fish swims close to the surface in front of the boy.)_

 **Shu** : It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Aiyoku. This is how you catch a fish.

 _(Aiyoku leans over the edge of the canoe to see a fish. Hesitantly, she removes her left glove. She takes a deep breather and with a look of trepidation begins to motion with her exposed hand. Suddenly, a globe of water containing the fish bursts out of the water.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Shu, look!  
 **Shu** : ( _whispers_ ) Shhh. Aiyoku, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!  
 **Aiyoku** :( _trying to retain control of the globe of water_ ): But Shu! I caught one!

 _(She struggles with the blob of water and it floats closer to Shu, who raises his spear to strike a fish. When he cocks his arm back he burst the bubble of water. The fish falls back into the sea and Shu gets drenched.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Hey!  
 **Shu** :( _very exasperated_ ): Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?  
 **Aiyoku** : It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-  
 **Shu** : Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that even though I'm an earthbender I keep my weirdness to myself.  
 **Aiyoku** : You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water.

 _(Cut to Shu, who is making a muscle and looking at his reflection in the water. He turns to Aiyoku and gives her a look. Suddenly the boat is bumped, they look up to see they have entered an ice packed area. They begin to work frantically to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs.)_

 **Aiyoku and Shu** : Ahhh!  
 **Aiyoku** : Watch out! Go left! Go left!

 _(Cut to an overhead shot of the canoe as it threads its way through the ice pack. Icebergs are colliding all around them. Each time they manage to avoid getting crushed between the colliding icebergs, but their safety margins decreases rapidly each time. Finally the canoe is crushed when three icebergs collide at once. Shu and Aiyoku jump out in time onto one of the icebergs. Cut to a wide shot of the ice field. They are now at the mercy of the currents. Then cut back to the kids.)_

 **Aiyoku** : You call that left?  
 **Shu** : You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice.

 _(Cut to a wide shot of the kids on their little iceberg. Behind them a huge towering iceberg rears up into the sky.)_

 **Aiyoku** : So it's my fault?  
 **Shu** : I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up.

 _(Cut to a close of up Aiyoku, her anger boiling over. She points at her brother.)_

 **Aiyoku** : You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained...

 _(As she gets more excited, the iceberg on which they are sitting begins to heave. Switch to a wider shot, where the huge iceberg behind her cracks.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Ugh, I'm embarrassed to call you my brother! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!  
 **Shu** :( _noticing the cracking iceberg_ ): Uh... Aiyoku?  
 **Aiyoku** : I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!  
 **Shu** : Aiyoku! Settle down!  
 **Aiyoku** : No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!

 _(By the end she is screaming. As she finishes, the iceberg behind her splits open entirely. It disintegrates and the major pieces fall into the water, pushing their iceberg away. They hold on desperately until the iceberg settles. A huge shaft of white blue light shoots straight into the heavens. Cut to an above ground shot from somewhere nearby where the shaft of light and the aurora australis is clearly seen in the background. The foreground is occupied by a herd of tiger seals, who rears themselves up and roar at the phenomenon.)_

 **Shu** : Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Aiyoku.  
 **Aiyoku** : You mean I did that?  
 **Shu** : Yup. Congratulations.  
 _  
(Cut to a view of an iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea also nearby. It is apparently steam powered as it has a single smokestack. The bow is much longer than the stern. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck. Cut to a shot of the back of a young man on the bow dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. Then cut to a shot of his face, still illuminated by the shaft of light. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his eye. The is Prince Zuko. The light from the light shaft dissipates.)_

 **Zuko** : Finally. _(He turns to address someone offscreen.)_ Uncle, do you realize what this means?

 _(Cut to an old man seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects.)_

 **Iroh** : I won't get to finish my game?  
 **Zuko** : It means my search - it's about to come to an end.

 _(Iroh groans.)_

 **Zuko** : That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!  
 **Iroh** : Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?  
 **Zuko** ( _exploding in anger_ ): I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!

 _(Cut back to a wide shot of the exploded iceberg, which quickly shifts to Shu still shielding his sister from the blast that just dissipated. They look up to see residual blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg.)_

**Mokka** : _(calling offscreen)_ How did that happen?

 _(Shu and Aiyoku look up to see a large flying bison named Appa. It lands in the water revealing a small girl riding the top of it's head. She has long pink hair pulled back to reveal and arrow on her forehead. This is Mokka, a young Master Airbender from the Southern Temples and long time friend of the pair.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Mokka! Nice timing.

 **Mokka** : What's up?

 **Aiyoku** : _(glares over at Shu)_ Shu got us stranded.

 _(Mokka is about to comment, but doesn't as Appa begins to sneeze. Aiyoku ducks in time as Appa proceeds to sneeze all over Shu.)_

 **Shu** : Ewww! Aahh!

 _(Shu, covered in snot, tries to get rid of it by rolling around on the ice and snow.)_

 **Mokka** : Don't worry. It'll wash out.  
 **Shu** : Ugh!  
 **Mokka** : You never answered me about that weird light.

 **Aiyoku** : I don't know what that was.  
 **Shu** : After seeing that light beam thing I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense.

 _(Shu turns to walk off, but is stopped at the iceberg's edge. The camera zooms way out to show how desolate the area is. Just sea and ice.)_

 **Mokka** : Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift.  
 **Aiyoku** : We'd love a ride! Thanks! _(She gets on Appa.)_  
 **Shu** : Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster again.  
 **Aiyoku** : Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?

 _(Shu starts to say something and gives up before he does. He sighs. Cut to Aiyoku and Shu in the back part of the saddle. Aiyoku looks excited. Shu looks grumpy, arms folded across his chest.)_

 **Mokka** : Appa, yip yip!

 _(Mokka shakes the reigns and Appa makes a low rumble. Cut to a rear shot of Appa. He flaps his huge beaver tail and then launches into the air. He spreads his legs wide, but then comes right back down into the water with a huge splash. He begins to swim them forward.)_

 **Mokka** : ( _shaking the reigns again_ ): Come on, Appa. Yip yip.  
 **Shu** : Wow. That was truly amazing.  
 **Mokka** : Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. _(She makes a "soaring through the sky" motion with her hand.)_ You'll see.

 _(Cut to a shot of Appa swimming through the water, flopping his tale. Fade back to Prince Zuko's Fire Navy ship. Zuko, on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward, is approached by Iroh. It is now night.)_

 **Iroh** : I'm going to bed now. _(He makes an exaggerated yawn)_ Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.  
 **Zuko** : Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.

 **Act II**

 _(The shot scans overhead of the small South Pole village. The shot then cuts to a rather large group of small children playing with Appa. Then the shot cuts to five teenage girls, four of them are wearing fighting attire and are surrounding Aiyoku, wearing fighting attire. They attack. Aiyoku grabs the collar of the girl in front of her and throws her into the girl behind her. She squats down, dodging the other two. They fall as Aiyoku grabs their ankles and pulls.)_

 **Mokka** : That was great! Like always, Aiyoku, you are the best warrior.

 **Aiyoku** : Doesn't mean much since I still haven't been able to join my dad to fight in the War.

 **Mokka** : Not to mention your situation with Prince – _(Aiyoku claps her hand over Mokka's mouth.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Don't mention, P-R-I-N-C-E-D-O-N.

 **Gran Gran** : _(clapping)_ All right. No more playing. Come on, Aiyoku, you have chores. _(Gran Gran leads Aiyoku away.)_

 _(Fade to an afternoon or sunset shot of Zuko's ship cutting through the waves, then cut to Zuko facing two Fire Navy seamen. Iroh sits nearby.)_

 **Iroh** : Again.

 _(Zuko blasts fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. Then the guards attack Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodges. He back flips over the guards to land behind them.)_

 **Zuko** : Ha! Heeya!

 _(Iroh sighs and gets up.)_

 **Iroh** : No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire. _(Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him)_ Get it right this time.  
 **Zuko** : Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.  
 **Iroh** : No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. _(More forcefully)_ Drill it again!  
 **Zuko** : Grrrr... huh! _(He blasts one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire.)_ The sages tell us that the Avatar must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!  
 **Iroh** : Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck. _(Begins eating)_ Num num... num...

 _(Cut to a shot of the afternoon sky. The screen pans down to reveal Shu, clearly addressing an audience as he paces back and forth. Sitting next to him is Mokka and Aiyoku clearly bored out of their minds.)_

 **Shu** : Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?

 _(Cut to the audience. It is a group of six children, most of whom are toddlers.)_

 **Little Boy** :( _raising his hand_ ): I gotta pee!  
 **Shu** : Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks.  
 **Little Boy** : But I really gotta go.  
 **Shu** :( _sighing_ ): Okay... who else has to go?

 _(All six raise their hands. Shu slaps his forehead in disgust as all six exit to the right.)_

**Mokka** : Shu you really should calm down. Just cause you're the only teenage boy here doesn't mean you have to boss around the little ones. They need to have fun.  
 **Shu** : Ugh! Aiyoku, get her out of here. This lesson is for warriors only.  
 **Kid** **:** ( _voice over_ ): Wheeee!

 _(Cut to a rear shot of Appa, Mokka on his back. They have propped up his tail using a makeshift sawhorse. A kid has used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. The children, and soon Aiyoku, all start laughing.)_

 **Shu** : Stop! Stop it right now! _(To Mokka)_ What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on.

 _(Mokka's gaze shifts slightly off of Shu to look at something beyond him offscreen)_

 **Mokka** : PENGUIN!

 _(To accentuate Mokka's exclamation the screen around her vibrates slightly in a visual effect. Cut to a shot of a penguin in the distance, visible between Shu and Aiyoku. The camera closes on the penguin almost instantly. The penguin, aware that it has been spotted, makes an excited noise and turns to waddle away. Mokka uses her airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been.)_

 **Shu** : She's kidding, right?

 **Act III**

 _(Fade to a beach loaded with penguins who waddle around squawking. Aiyoku enters, looking for Mokka.)_

A **iyoku** : Mokka?

 _(Cut to Mokka chasing some penguins, but unable to catch them as they waddle away.)_

 **Mokka** : Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?

 _(Mokka lunges, but falls flat on her face. She gets back up as Aiyoku approaches.)_

 **Mokka** : Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals. _(She puts her arms out and waddles in imitation of the four flippered penguins)_ Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!  
 **Aiyoku** : ( _giggles_ ) Hahaha... Mokka, I'll help you catch a penguin if you help me master waterbending.  
 **Mokka** : You got a deal! Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?  
 **Aiyoku** :( _looking away in sadness_ ): No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole.  
 **Mokka** : This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you.  
 **Aiyoku** : Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world.  
 **Mokka** : But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Aiyoku, we're gonna find you a master!  
 **Aiyoku** : ( _happily_ ): That's... ( _then uncertain)_ I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before.  
 **Mokka** : Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?  
 **Aiyoku** : ( _mock teacherly tone_ ): Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe.

 _(She produces a little fish from her coat and tosses it at Mokka. She is instantly surrounded by a horde of hungry penguins._

 _Fade to a shot of an ice bank. It appears to be late afternoon. Suddenly, Aiyoku and Mokka rocket off the ice bank, each sitting atop a penguin. They land on the bank below and continue down at high speed on the penguin's belly. Mokka and her penguin take a jump off a small ramp, eventually landing in front of Aiyoku. She takes the jump and lands near her. They laugh and whoop happily.)_

 **Aiyo** **ku** : I haven't done this since I was a kid!  
 **Mokka** : You still are a kid!

 _(They continue to rocket across the frozen landscape, eventually entering a system of ice tunnels. The tunnels all have periodic gaps where sunlight pours through. They emerge from the tunnels and get off their mounts, which stand up and dizzily wander away making little chirping noises. They walk forward, looking at something in front of them.)_

 **Mokka** : Whoa... what is that?

 _(Cut to a huge ship locked in the ice in front of them. It is a derelict Fire Navy ship, silhouetted by the sun behind it.)_

 **Aiyoku** : ( _deathly serious_ ): A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people.

 _(Mokka begins to walk to the ship.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Mokka, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped.  
 **Mokka** : If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear.

 _(She looks uncertain, then follows her to the ship. They climb up and enter the ship through a gaping hole in one of forward compartments below the water line. They walk around the dark corridors inside past many a darkened room.)_

 **Aiyoku** : This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks.  
 **Mokka** : Kinda scary in here.  
 **Aiyoku** :( _smiles_ ): Come on. Let's get out of here.

 _(Fade to an exterior shot of the Fire Navy ship. Cut back to an interior shot of the ship as Mokka enters a darkened room on the ship, Aiyoku behind in the hallway.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Mokka? Let's head back. This place is creepy.  
 **Mokka** : Huh?

 _(Cut to a shot of Mokka's foot dragging a trip wire on the floor. Behind them the door is blocked by a grate that drops from the ceiling. They grab it just after it falls shut. They are trapped.)_

 **Mokka** : What's that you said about booby traps?

 _(Around them, machinery in the room starts to operate. Gauges show steam pressure and wheels begin to turn. Steam begins to pour out of some of the equipment. Cut to an exterior shot of the ship. Suddenly, a bright flare explodes out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Cut back to Mokka and Aiyoku looking out the window of the ship's bridge.)_

 **Mokka** : Uh oh.

 _(Cut back to the flare as it rises. When it reaches its zenith it explodes with a small shower of sparks. Cut back to Mokka and Aiyoku with a wide shot on the bridge. There is a hole in the ceiling that Mokka is looking at.)_

 **Mokka** : Hold on tight!

 _(She grabs Aiyoku, who cries out in surprise, and launches them both through the hole in the ceiling. She lands with Aiyoku in her arms on top of the bridge._

 _Cut to a long shot of the falling flare as seen through the lens of a telescope. The telescope follows the flare down for a few moments, before shifting downwards to show Mokka hopping down the ship and the ice which encases it to the ground below, Aiyoku still in her arms.)_

 **Zuko** ( _voice over_ ): The Avatar. _(Cut to a profile view of Zuko looking through his telescope)_ Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar...

 _(Zuko looks back into his telescope to see Mokka and Aiyoku running across the ice away from the ship. He then scans left quickly, then pulls it back right to focus on Aiyoku's village.)_

 **Zuko** : ...as well as his hiding place.

 _(Cut to a close up of Zuko's right eye, the unscarred one, which arches in determination.)_


	2. Book 1 - Ep 2

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has returned. However it's not as everyone thought._

 _Aiyoku is a waterbender. And even though her waterbending skills are great, she still has a lot to learn before she ready to save anyone._

 _But I believe, Aiyoku can save the world._

– **Introduced by Mokka**

 **The Avatar Returns**

 **Act I**

 _(The episode opens with a repeat shot of the flare set off by Mokka in the prior episode falling from the sky. It is nearly sunset. The screen pans down to reveal a shot from behind Gran Gran and some other villagers. They look down the ice road out of their village to see Mokka and Aiyoku in the distance walking toward them. As they approach, the children run forward to greet them.)_

 **Children** : Yay! Their back!

 _(The children gather around Mokka as Shu comes forward angrily.)_

 **Shu** ( _pointing_ ): You could've signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You'll be leading them straight to us!  
 **Aiyoku** : We didn't do anything. It was an accident.  
 **Mokka** : Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well... _(putting her hand to her head as if trying to puzzle out the thought)_...we "boobied" right into it.  
 **Gran Gran** ( _shaking her head_ ): Aiyoku, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!  
 **Mokka** : Don't blame Aiyoku! I brought her there. ( _Looking downcast_ ) It's my fault. 

( _Cut to a shot of Shu he sighs then smiles slightly. The shot cuts and now Shu is directing everyone through the village gate. Martial music plays in the background.)_

 **Shu** : All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!

 _(A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about suggestively.)_

 **Little Boy** : But, I gotta –  
 **Shu** ( _cutting him off forcefully and pointing to the fortifications_ ): And no potty breaks!

 _(Cut to Shu putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint are all applied silently._

 _Cut to the other female teenage warriors putting their war garb on._

 _Cut to a quick exterior shot of Zuko's ship steaming ahead, then cut again to a parallel shot of Zuko being helped into his armor by some attendants. He guards himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet._

 _The scene shifts to Shu leaving his tent with his weapons, then cut to a silent overhead pan shot of the village. Shu and the other warriors, minus Aiyoku, stand atop the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which they stand begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. Cut back to the warriors where the guard tower in the background collapses in a heap of snow and ice.)_

 **Shu** ( _disappointed at the tower's collapse_ ): Oh man!

 _(Pandemonium breaks out in the village as people being to run every which way. Aiyoku is in their midst, but stops, seeing something in the mist. Cut to a shot from Aiyoku's P.O.V. Still atop the wall, Shu and the warriors look small. Suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist, dwarfing them. It is the bow of Prince Zuko's ship._

 _Cut to a zoom in close up of Shu.)_

 **Shu** : _(shocked)_ Ohhh, man!

 _(The shot shifts to a profile view of the village and the encroaching ship. Prince Zuko's vessel has cut through the ice all the way to the village wall itself. As the ships continue to ice break towards the wall, Aiyoku puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear, Mokka gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress._

 _As she puts the child in a tent, she turns to look back to Shu. Cut to a wide overhead shot of the ship reaching the wall, Shu poised both tragically and comically to the ships hull with his weapon.)_

 **Mokka** : Shu, get out of the way!

 _(As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Shu with it. Cut to a wide shot of the ship which has come to a halt. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Aiyoku and Mokka in front, have emerged from their shelters and stare in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Aiyoku draws a deep breath in anticipation. Cut to Shu looking up at the ship, who also draws breath._

 _Cut to a wide shot from behind Shu that pans up. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, similar to the Roman corvus, for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Shu falls backwards to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit._

 _As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. A quick cut to Shu and the villagers is replaced by one of Zuko walking down the gangplank stairs followed by guards._

 _Cut back to one of the warriors , who gets up and charges Zuko with an adolescent war cry. As she runs up the steps to the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicks her weapon out of her hand and then kicks her in the face, sending her sprawling on the ice to the planks right. Her head gets stuck in the snow and she struggles comically to free herself. The villagers draw back in fright and the ease with which their newest warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. Cut to an overhead shot of the villagers and Fire Nation soldiers who have now reached them. Zuko walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to Aiyoku, Mokka and Gran Gran.)_

 **Zuko** : Where are you hiding him?

 _(He looks around the crowd as there is no immediate response. He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers.)_

 **Zuko** : He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?

 _(Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Aiyoku. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. They cower in fear.)_

 **Zuko** : I know you're hiding him!

 _(Behind Zuko, another warrior runs at him. She retrieves her weapon and charges Zuko with a cry. Cut to girl's P.O.V., where Zuko turns to her in annoyance. He dodges the girl's charges and flips her over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at her, but she rolls out of the way. Yet another warrior appears throwing her boomerang at Zuko as she comes into the shot. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at the girl over the near miss. Cut to another warrior, the villagers behind her. A little boy in the crowd throws her a spear.)_

 **Little Boy** : Show no fear!

 _(She catches the spear and charges Zuko, who, as she reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabs the spear, boinks her on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. The warrior, after getting bonked on the head, has also sunk to the ground, rubbing her head. A "down the tubes" sound effect plays for a comic effect. Cut to a shot from the girl's P.O.V., with Zuko standing sternly over her. In the sky in the background a small rock appears. It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter.)  
_

 **Shu** _(seriously)_ : Get out of our village.

 _(Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he turns menacingly on Shu._

 _Cut to Aiyoku motioning her hand slightly causing a large pile of snow to fly forward right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up. The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheer as Aiyoku steps forward_. Aiyoku _looks over at the Firebenders. Cut to Zuko getting to his feet and assuming a firebending stance, then cut to an overhead shot of Aiyoku at the ready, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aiyoku blows the men on either side of her backwards with blasts of air. She blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Looking for me?  
 **Zuko** ( _incredulous_ ): You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?  
 **Mokka** : Aiyoku?  
 **Shu** : No way.

 _(Cut to an overhead shot showing Zuko and Aiyoku maneuvering for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena.)_

 **Zuko** : I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!  
 **Aiyoku** : Well, you're just a teenager.

 _(Zuko fires blast after blast. Aiyoku cries out. She is hard pressed, fear showing on her face. Aiyoku dissipates each blast as it strikes by lifting snow in front of her. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aiyoku looks behind to them and realizes she can't protect them all.)_

 **Aiyoku** : If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?

 _(Cut to wide shot of Zuko still in a firebending stance. After a brief pause he straightens up and nods stiffly. Cut back to Aiyoku, a soldier's hands entering the frame to lead her to the ship. Cut to a shot of the villagers where Mokka rushes forward.)_

 **Mokka** : No, Aiyoku! Don't do this!  
 **Aiyoku** : Don't worry, Mokka, it'll be okay. _(They push her forward roughly)_ Take care of the village for me until I get back.  
 **Zuko** : Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home.

 _(They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aiyoku looks back hopefully at her friends as the ship closes. Mokka's eyes water as the prison closes around Aiyoku. Her smile drops as she sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over her, then the bowsprit snaps into place.)_

 **Act II**

 _(The show returns with an overhead shot of the village. It is morning. The jagged path through the ice that Zuko's ship opened is plainly visible as is the shattered village wall. Life goes on, however, the fire at the center of the village smokes and villagers are visible going about their work. Several shots flip by of villagers tending the fire, digging out the watchtower and re-raising tents. They look sad. Cut to a long shot of Mokka at the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea, then cut to a frontal view of her. Shu walks by in the background carrying some things.)_

 **Mokka** : We have to go after that ship, Shu. Aiyoku saved us; now we have to save her.  
 **Shu** : Mokka, I—  
 **Mokka** : If we don't help her, no one will. I know you think Aiyoku is a pain, but we owe her and I—  
 **Shu** : Mokka! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?

 _(Shu motions to his left and the screen expands to show a canoe ready to go.)_

 **Mokka** ( _with a happy gasp_ ): Shu!

 _(She gives him a bear hug.)_

 **Gran Gran** ( _entering the shot from behind them_ ): What do you two think you're doing?

 _(They turn and try to look innocent. Cut to Gran Gran, who looks momentarily severe, but then smiles and offers them a blue bundle.)_

 **Gran Gran** : You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you three brought it back to life. _(She hugs Mokka)_ And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister.

 _(She hugs Shu.)_

 **Shu** : Yeah... okay, Gran.  
 **Gran Gran** : Aiyoku is the Avatar. She's the world's only chance. You three are friends for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with hers.  
 **Mokka** ( _turning to the canoe_ ): There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe.

 _(The shot expands to show Appa mounting the crest of hill in the background. He emits a low rumble as he approaches.)_

 **Mokka** : Appa!

 _(She runs offscreen towards Appa.)_

 **Shu** : You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?

 _(Fade to a shot of Zuko's ship's prow cutting through the ice packed water. Cut to the foredeck. Aiyoku, hands bound behind her, faces Zuko, Iroh and a bunch of guards.)_

 **Zuko** : You will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold.

 _(A quick shot of the ship steaming through a narrow strip of water between walls of ice is replaced by another of Aiyoku being escorted along one of the ship's hallways.)_

 **Aiyoku** : So... I guess you never fought an Avatar before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back.  
 **Guard 1** : Silence!

 _(They stop in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, Aiyoku draws a great breath and blows the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propels her backwards and into the guard behind her. They are blown all the way back down the hallway. They crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard is knocked out since Aiyoku used him to cushion her own impact. Aiyoku then airbends herself back up onto the deck and airbends the door at the end of the deck open. She enters the ship and runs down the hall. Cut to an overhead shot from the bridge looking down onto the foredeck. One of the guards Aiyoku just escaped from emerges and shouts up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground. The bridge guards turns and runs offscreen.)_

 **Guard 2** : The Avatar has escaped!

 _(Cut to an overhead shot of Appa swimming through the water, with Mokka at the reigns and Shu on his back in the saddle.)_

 **Shu** ( _drearily_ ): Go. Fly. Soar.  
 **Mokka** : Please, Appa, we need your help. Aiyoku needs your help.  
 **Shu** : Up. Ascend. Elevate.  
 **Mokka** _(Coaxingly):_ Come on. Don't you wanna save Aiyoku?

 _(Appa rumbles in response, but doesn't speed up or fly.)_

 **Shu** : What was it that you said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh... yip yip?

 _(This last gets a response. Appa rumbles again and begins to flop his massive beaver tail. He begins to hop along the surface of the water as he picks up speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, he takes off into the sky.)_

 **Mokka** ( _ecstatic_ ): You did it, Shu!  
 **Shu** : He's flying! He's flying! Mokka, I got him to—! _(Mokka gives him a smug look. Then, nonchalantly)_ I mean, big deal, he's flying.

 _(Cut to a stationary shot as Appa flies by at high speed and into the horizon, then cut to Aiyoku running down one of the ship's hallways, looking behind her for pursuers. her hands are still bound behind her. She turns and starts to run forward – right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking her way, weapons drawn.)_

 **Aiyoku** ( _panting_ ): You haven't seen a way out of here, have you?

 _(Aiyoku runs forward and up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. She gets by them with ease and they look at her retreating form with surprise.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Thanks anyway!

 _(She runs into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasts a fireball at her, but she avoids it by launching herself over the guards head. The frame rate slows as Aiyoku passes, showing how Aiyoku is able to cut her restraints by catching them on the horn of the guard's helmet. The rope breaks and the guard is thrown off balance and onto the ground. Aiyoku, her hands now free, runs offscreen. Several shots of Aiyoku opening random doors goes by. The last door she opens reveals a snoring Iroh.)_

 **Aiyoku** ( _whispering_ ): Sorry...

 _(Sight gag: Her lips linger behind the rest of her head to say it while she closes the door. She then runs by another open door, stops and turns back to it.)_

 **Aiyoku** : A window!

 _(She enters and the door shuts behind her. Cut to an interior shot of the room where it is clear that Zuko was hiding in wait for the Avatar.)_

 **Zuko** : Looks like I underestimated you.

 _(After a brief pause, Zuko begins blasting fire at Aiyoku, who barely dodges. She is terrified and she gasps and pants to catch her breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aiyoku rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him. By staying behind him, using a stance that Mokka taught her, Zuko is unable to blast her with fire.)_

 **Aiyoku** _(jokingly)_ : You know if you were facing the other way it would be like we were dancing.

 _(Cut to an exterior shot of the upper decks of the ship. The long window of the room where Aiyoku and Zuko are fighting lights up every other second each time Zuko releases a blast. Cut back to the fight, where Aiyoku now faces Zuko. She dissipates each fireball with a small air ball she forms with her hands. Aiyoku creates an air scooter and rides around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at her. Aiyoku loses the airball and grabs a tapestry off the wall. She wraps Zuko up in it as she passes. While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, Aiyoku readies herself in a fighting stance. Zuko breaks his restraint, causing Aiyoku to grimace and they once again square off against each other.)_

 **Aiyoku** : First of all, I'm sixteen, not a child.

 _(After a few seconds of maneuvering, Aiyoku airbends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko._ _The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. Aiyoku then airbends the mattress up with Zuko, smashing him into the ceiling. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find Aiyoku gone.)_

 **Aiyoku** _(as she airbends the mattress)_ : Second of all, it's been fun dancing with you but I have to go. See ya later. _(runs offscreen then calls back_ ) Loser!

(Cut to the bridge, where a the wheel mechanism that opens a deck hatch on the floor begins to spin. The hatch opens and Aiyoku airbends herself on to the bridge from below. Aiyoku rushes forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. She jumps from the bridge prepared to land on the deck below. Unfortunately, behind her, Zuko has jumped after her in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs Aiyoku. They plummet to the deck. Both get up and square off yet again. Aiyoku's look of trepidation is tempered as she turns over her left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.)

 **Zuko** : What is that?

 _(Cut briefly to a shot from behind Mokka and Shu as they close in on the ship.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Appa!

 _(Aiyoku turns just in time to use water to block a fire blast from Zuko. She uses the water as a shield to escape the blasts. When her water evaporates she jumps to avoid the blasts and lands back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. She regains her balance and dodges a few more blasts before she is finally knocked overboard. Aiyoku falls into the water below.)_

 **Mokka** ( _hysterical_ ): Aiyoku! No!

 _(Cut to an underwater shot as Aiyoku sinks.)_

 **Mokka** ( _voice-over as Aiyoku sinks_ ): Aiyoku! Aiyoku! AIYOKU!

 _(At Mokka's final scream, Aiyoku's eyes glow white and tribal markings appear on her cheeks, chin, and the visible parts of her neck, chest, and biceps, an expression of determination forming on her face. She turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around her, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Cut to a wider underwater shot. Aiyoku, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. She breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop her swirling maelstrom of water. Cut to Zuko, who looks up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aiyoku lands on the deck, her eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around her in a circle. She releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men overboard. Cut to Shu and Mokka witnessing the scene from Appa's back above.)_

 **Mokka** ( _incredulously_ ): Did you see what she just did?  
 **Shu** : Now that was some waterbending!

 _(Cut to Aiyoku on the foredeck. She is on her knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. She falls forward, the white energy fading from her eyes and her markings disappear. Appa lands and Mokka and Shu jump off to retrieve her.)_

 **Mokka** ( _worried_ ): Aiyoku! Are you okay?

 _(Cut to Mokka kneeling and holding Aiyoku, Shu beside her.)_

 **Aiyoku** ( _drained_ ): Hey Mokka. Hey Shu. Thanks for coming.  
 **Shu** : Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory.

 _(As the two friends try to lift Aiyoku to her feet and get her on Appa. They hear Zuko climbing back onto the ship. Shu uses Mokka's staff and butts Zuko in the head with it three times to the same "doink doink doink" sound effects that were heard when Zuko did the same to the warrior earlier. Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time. He hangs by one hand.)_

 **Shu** : Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!

 _(Cut to a wide shot of Appa, Aiyoku and Mokka. Appa gets up, shaking off some water. Cut to some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aiyoku's waterbending. They get up, preparing for combat. Aiyoku, weakly, picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She tries to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Shu's feet in the background.)_

 **Shu** : Aiyoku!

 _(Shu starts to chip away at the ice holding his feet with Mokka's staff while the soldiers move forward once again. Aiyoku picks up another stream of water and throws it at the soldiers without looking. The camera then expands to show that they are now frozen in a thin sheet of ice.)_

 **Mokka** : Hurry up, Shu!

 _(Shu finally frees himself and runs up Appa's tail.)_

 **Shu** : Yip yip! Yip yip!

 _(Once he is onboard, Appa rumbles and takes off. Cut to Iroh who has just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looking up to the sky.)_

 **Iroh** ( _rubbing his eyes_ ): Huh?

 _(Cut to Appa rapidly flying away from the ship, then to Iroh helping Zuko back up onto the ship.)_

 **Zuko** : Shoot them down!

 _(As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Aiyoku and Shu look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Mokka hand me your staff!

 _(Aiyoku jumps up and, using the staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. Cut to Aiyoku, Mokka and Shu laughing as they fly away. Cut back to Iroh and Zuko on the foredeck of the heavily damaged ship.)_

 **Iroh** : Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little girl.  
 **Zuko** : That girl, Uncle, just did this. _(Shot widens to show the prow buried in ice)_ I won't underestimate her again. Dig this ship out and follow them! _(In the background, some soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Aiyoku)_ As soon as you're done with that.

 _(Cut to a close up of Zuko's eyes that fades to a long shot, sunset scene of Appa flying through the clouds. Then cut to a closer, profile shot of Appa and the kids flying through the clouds.)_

 **Mokka** : How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.  
 **Aiyoku** ( _sitting cross legged on the saddle, a slightly sad expression on her face_ ): I don't know. I just sort of... did it.  
 **Mokka** : Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?  
 **Aiyoku** : Because... I never wanted to be.

 _(Overhead, a cloud passes over them, momentarily blocking the fading sunlight. After it passes, they enter a shaft of sunlight.)_

 **Mokka** : But Aiyoku, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war.  
 **Aiyoku** ( _looking down sadly_ ): And how am I going to do that?  
 **Mokka** : According to legend, you need to first master air, then earth, then fire, right?  
 **Aiyoku** : That's what the sages told me.  
 **Mokka** : Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending.  
 **Aiyoku** ( _now smiling_ ): And you can teach me airbending! And Shu, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way.  
 **Shu** ( _somewhat dreamily_ ): I'd like that. I'd really like that.  
 **Aiyoku** : Then we're in this together.  
 **Mokka** ( _producing a scroll_ ): All right, but before you learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to _(she airbends herself over to them and opens the scroll to reveal a map)_ here, here, and here.

 _(She points to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands in quick succession.)_

 **Aiyoku** : What's there?  
 **Mokka** : Here ( _pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom_ ) we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here _(pointing to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands)_ we'll surf on the backs of giant Koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!

 _(Cut to a long shot of Appa flying through the clouds at sunset, shafts of the suns fading light breaking through the clouds, then fade to white.)_


	3. Book 1 - Ep 3

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has returned. However it's not as everyone thought._

 _Aiyoku is a waterbender. And even though her waterbending skills are great, she still has a lot to learn before she ready to save anyone._

 _But I believe, Aiyoku can save the world._

– **Introduced by Mokka**

 **The Southern Air Temple**

 **Act I**

 _(Scene opens with a view of the sun rising over a lake. The camera pans left to where Appa and the group are on the lake shore. One of the members is apparently asleep in a Water Tribe sleeping bag on the ground. Appa is standing, grazing slowly, while a small fire casts a plume of smoke. Switch to a close of up of Appa with Mokka facing the camera, sitting in Appa's "driver's seat." Aiyoku is up in the passenger section doing some kind of work.)_

 **Mokka** **:** _(while adjusting Appa's reins)_ Wait 'til you see it, Aiyoku. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world.  
 **Aiyoku** : I know you're excited that me and Shu are finally going to see your home, but remember why we going in the first place.  
 **Mokka** **:** That's why I'm so excited! You'll love the monks there and the lemur and the children have so much spirit.  
 **Aiyoku** **:** Right. I just hope one of those monks can help me out a bit.  
 **Mokka** **:** Don't worry about it.

 _(Mokka floats down from Appa's back and walks over to Shu, who is snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground.)_

 **Mokka** **:** Wake up, Shu! Air Temple here we come!

 _(Shu awakens, making groggy noises.)_

 **Shu** **:** Sleep now... temple later...

 _(He rolls over and begins to snore again. Camera switches back to Mokka; her eyes blink accompanied by an audio effect. She is clearly not pleased. A mischievous grin spreads over her face as she gets an idea. Mokka picks up a stick as Aiyoku watches from atop Appa's back.)_

 **Mokka** **:** Shu! Wake up! _(She begins to run the stick up and down Shu's sleeping bag.)_ There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!  
 **Shu** **:** _(startled)_ Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!

 _(Shu hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Aiyoku laughs at him. Shu looks very irritated.)_

 **Mokka** **:** _(pokes her head out from behind Shu.)_ Great! You're awake. Let's go.

 _(Scene fades to a view of a Fire Nation naval yard. Tents and buildings line the right side of the screen, ships line the left and what looks like a railroad line runs down the middle. The screen pans left, eventually resting on Zuko's damaged ship. It is much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of Zuko's ship has been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Two figures have walked down the spout and are entering the naval yard itself. Switch to a close up of Zuko and Iroh as they walk into the yard.)_

 **Zuko:** Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing her trail.  
 **Iroh:** You mean the Avatar?  
 **Zuko:** _(turning on his uncle angrily)_ Don't mention her name on these docks! Once word gets out that she's alive every firebender will be out looking for her and I don't want anyone getting in the way.  
 **Zhao:** _(from offscreen)_ Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?

 _(Zuko and Iroh turn to face the camera with somewhat surprised expressions. Cut to Zhao as he approaches them, still speaking. Pan out to show the meeting of the three; Zhao's hands are clasped behind his back authoritatively.)_

 **Zuko:** _(with distaste)_ Captain Zhao.  
 **Zhao:** It's Commander now. And General Iroh- _(he bows to Iroh)_ -great hero of our nation.  
 **Iroh:** _Retired_ general.  
 **Zhao:** The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?  
 **Iroh:** Our ship is being repaired.

 _(The screen expands as Iroh gestures at the heavily damaged bow of Zuko's ship.)_

 **Zhao:** That's quite a bit of damage.  
 **Zuko:** Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened. _(He gives his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck.)_ Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.

 _(Iroh's eyes go wide and an audio effect is heard as he blinks in response to the burden Zuko has just placed on him.)_

 **Iroh:** Yes, I will do that. It was incredible. _(Leans over and whispers to Zuko.)_ What... did we crash or something?  
 **Zuko:** _(uncomfortable)_ Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship.  
 **Zhao:** Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details. _(He smiles and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge.)_ Join me for a drink?  
 **Zuko:** Sorry, but we have to go.

 _(Zuko turns to leave, but Iroh places a hand on his shoulder and stops him.)_

 **Iroh:** Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. _(Turning to Zhao.)_ We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite.

 _(Zuko growls in frustration and releases fire from his fists angrily as he turns to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.)_

 _(Switch to view of Appa's back, Mokka and Aiyoku up front, Shu in the passenger saddle. The camera pans in on Shu slowly and then switches to a close up of Shu's stomach, which growls.)_

 **Shu** **:** _(annoyed)_ Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food.

 _(He searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out.)_

 **Shu** **:** Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?  
 **Mokka** **:** Oh, that was _food_? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry.  
 **Shu** **:** _(incredulous)_ You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good.

 _(Pan shot of Appa swooping towards the now much closer mountains, followed by another close up of Aiyoku and the group.)_

 **Mokka** **:** The Batola mountain range! We're almost there! Yip yip!

 _(Appa flies them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Aiyoku and Shu are straining against the wind sheer the faster they move. Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it.)_

 **Mokka** **:** There it is... the Southern Air Temple.  
 **Aiyoku** **:** Mokka, it's amazing!  
 **Mokka** **:** _(to Appa)_ We're home, buddy. We're home.

 _(Scene cuts back to the Fire Nation navy yard. The shot pans right away from the ships, revealing a wooden stockade and many Fire Nation tents behind it. One is particularly large, with a prominent Fire Nation symbol on it. Two guards, flanked by large standing firepots, stand at the ready in front of this tent. The scene cuts again to the interior of the large tent where Commander Zhao stands with his back to the camera, inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall.)_

 **Zhao:** _(panning back from him slowly.)_ And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule.

 _(Camera cuts to a view of the entire room. Iroh is inspecting a stand of weapons on the left and Zuko sits in one of two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao turns to Zuko.)_

 **Zhao:** The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.  
 **Zuko:** _(Cut to Zuko's upper body.)_ If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.

 _(Zhao sits in the chair next to Zuko.)_

 **Zhao:** Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. _(pause)_ So, how is your search for the Avatar going?

 _(Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining in the background. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringes at the mess he has just made.)_

 **Iroh:** _(embarrassed)_ My fault entirely.

 _(He sheepishly backs offscreen to the left. Zhao watches him move off.)_

 **Zuko:** _(cut to Zuko.)_ We haven't found him yet.  
 **Zhao:** _(cut to Zhao.)_ Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago.

 _(Cut back to Zuko. Zuko averts his eyes guiltily. Cut back to Zhao's eager face.)_

 **Zhao:** Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive.  
 **Zuko:** _(still looking away)_ No. Nothing.  
 **Zhao:** _(rising from his chair)_ Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. _(cut to front view of both.)_ If you have an _ounce_ - _(he leans his face into Zuko's)_ -of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found.  
 **Zuko:** _(defiantly)_ I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going.

 _(Zuko gets up and tries to exit, but he is blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report.)_

 **Guard:** Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let her escape.  
 **Zhao:** Now, remind me...

 _(Cut to Zuko still blocked by the guards. Zhao comes up behind him.)_

 **Zhao:**... how exactly was your ship damaged?

 _(Zuko looks down in defeat.)_

 _(Cut to a brief scenic shot of the lively temple. It is quickly replaced by a long shot of Appa standing on what looks like a landing platform with a path leading up. Some monks take Appa into what appears to be a bison resting area. Mokka pulls on Aiyoku's arm and drags the siblings up the long path.)_

 **Shu** **:** So where do I get something to eat?

 _(Cut again to a close up of the two siblings. Shu has a very cross look on his face and he's clutching his stomach to illustrate his hunger.)_

 **Aiyoku** **:** You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to _ever_ visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food? _(Camera cuts to follow them from above and behind.)_  
 **Shu** **:** I'm just a simple guy with simple needs.

 _(Cut again to show Mokka at the edge of the path where she has stopped to let the others catch up. They do, and she points below them.)_

 **Mokka** **:** So that's where my friends and I play airball!

 _(Mokka gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field.)_

 **Mokka** **:** And... over there is where the bison sleep... and...  
 **Aiyoku:** So where is Monk Gyatso?

 **Mokka:** I don't know. Let's look around, he has to be somewhere.  
 **Shu** : _(grumble)_ Where's the food?

(Cut a shot that pans overhead of the temple courtyard. Many small children dressed in airbender attire ride around on air scooters. Cut to a shot of Mokka, Aiyoku and Shu asking three female monks about Monk Gyatso. They shake their heads. The shot cut again and again with the same event, only thing that changes is the people that are asked.)

 **Mokka** : This is weird. No one has seen him in days.

 **Aiyoku** : Maybe he left for the other Air Temples.

 **Mokka** : Maybe.

 **Aiyoku** : How about we go see that room the two advisers were talking about.

 **Mokka** : But no one's allowed in there.

 **Aiyoku** : Well I'm the Avatar. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed.

 **Mokka** : _(smiles)_ Okay.

 _(Aiyoku leads Mokka offscreen. Shu groans then follows.)  
_  
 **Act II**

 _(The scene has changed to the entrance gate of the Air Temple itself. Mokka runs in alone.)_

 **Mokka** **:** _(calls from offscreen)_ Hey guys!

 _(Cut to her motioning toward a statue of an airbender monk.)_

 **Mokka** **:** I want you to meet somebody.  
 **Shu** **:** Who's that?  
 **Mokka** **:** Monk Kiyoko, the greatest airbender in the world. She taught me everything I know.

 _(Mokka bows to the statue.)_

 _(Camera closes in on the statue as the scene shifts to a hazy and surreal flashback sequence. A live version of the woman whose statue Mokka bowed to begins to speak.)_

 **Kiyoko** **:** But the true secret...

 _(View expands to show Kiyoko holding a long spatula with a cake at the end of it. She appears to have just pulled out the cake from the mouth of the large oven in the background. She airbends the colorful filling into an attractive pile in the middle of it.)_

 **Kiyoko** **:**... is in the gooey center!

 _(View expands again to show a toddler Mokka in the foreground, sitting on the wall of the parapet. Her hair is pulled back in a shoulder length pony tail, her bangs hang in her eyes. Like usual. She's not paying attention.)_

 **Mokka** **:** Hmm...  
 **Kiyoko** : My ancient cake making technique isn't interesting to you, is it, Mokka?  
 **Mokka** **:** I'm just bored is all.

 _(Camera focuses on Kiyoko in the background.)_

 **Kiyoko** **:** Well you can always help me with these cakes.  
 **Mokka** **:** _(smiling)_ All right.

 _(Mokka and Kiyoko assume airbending stances, with the four cakes sitting on the wall. They both cock back, creating balls of wind with their airbending skill as Kiyoko counts.)_

 **Kiyoko** :One... two... three!

 _(Both release their airballs on the count of three, propelling the cakes high into the air. They make a distinctive whizzing noise as they come down. The view switches to show four meditating monks, who are soon each wearing one of the four cakes. Sound effects mark each splattering as the cakes land, and the monks are soon surrounded by winged lemurs who begin feasting on the cakes.)_

 **Mokka and Kiyoko** **:** Hahaha!

 _(Mokka and Kiyoko bow to each other respectfully. Kiyoko hugs her young student affectionately.)_

 **Kiyoko** **:** Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil.

 _(The flashback ends, with Mokka bowing to the statue of Kiyoko, just as she had bowed to the real Kiyoko at the end of the flashback.)_

 **Shu** **:** _(coming forward and placing a hand on Mokka's shoulder.)_ You must miss her.  
 **Mokka** **:** Yeah. _(moves forward to go into the Temple)_  
 **Aiyoku** **:** Where are you going?  
 **Mokka** **:** _(climbing the steps.)_ The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone you need to meet.

 _(Aiyoku looks at Shu, who shrugs. View shifts to an overhead shot of the three as they approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.)_

 **Aiyoku** :But Mokka... no one is allowed in there.  
 **Mokka** **:** Only the Avatar is. But I don't think anyone will mind if we tag along. I mean you are the Avatar, who's going to tell you 'no'.  
 **Aiyoku** **:** Good point.  
 **Mokka** **:** Aiyoku, whoever's in there might help you figure out this Avatar thing!  
 **Shu** **:** _(Pops out from behind Mokka eagerly.)_ And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!

 _(Shu rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat.)_

 **Shu** **:** I don't suppose you have a key?  
 **Mokka** **:** The key, Shu, is airbending.

 _(There's a flash of light and the scene cuts to Mokka's face as she composes herself and draws in her breath. She raises both her arms perpendicular to her body, then suddenly pushes forward with her arms and steps forward with her right leg. She airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.)_

 **Mokka** **:** _(calling inside)_ Hello? Anyone home?

 _(Cut to a wide shot of Mokka walking into the dark room, then back to Aiyoku and Shu, who follow her. Scene fades to black.)_

 _(Zhao crosses in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stand behind the young prince.)_

 **Zhao:** So, a sixteen-year-old girl bested you and your firebenders? _(View expands to show Iroh also seated nearby.)_ You're more pathetic than I thought.  
 **Zuko:** I underestimated her once, but it will not happen again.

 _(Cut to Zhao's face with Zuko in the background.)_

 **Zhao:** No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance.  
 **Zuko:** _(alarmed)_ Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I...

 _(Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right.)_

 **Zhao:** And you failed!

 _(Camera pans upward on Zhao's face as he towers over Zuko.)_

 **Zhao:** Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. She's mine now.

 _(Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair.)_

 **Zhao:** _(to the guards as he turns to leave.)_ Keep them here.

 _(Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly.)_

 **Iroh:** More tea please?

 _(Cut to Mokka, Shu, and Aiyoku as they walk into the sanctuary. The camera pans right to reveal many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor-a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road-with the statues arrayed along it. The three walk among the statues, heading to the center of the room.)_

 **Shu** **:** Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?

 _(Scene cuts to Mokka and Aiyoku.)_

 **Mokka** **:** Who are all these people?  
 **Aiyoku** **:** _(uncertain)_ I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look! _(She points to a statue.)_ That one's a waterbender!  
 **Mokka** **:** _(pointing)_ And this one's an airbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Water, earth, fire, and air.  
 **Aiyoku** **:** That's the Avatar cycle.  
 **Mokka** **:** Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aiyoku.  
 **Aiyoku** **:** Wow! There's so many!

 _(The camera stays behind and shifts upward as Aiyoku moves off screen, showing the many tiers of statues to illustrate just how many lives Aiyoku has had before her.)_

 **Shu** **:** _(skeptical)_ Past lives? Mokka, you really believe in that stuff?  
 **Mokka** **:** It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle.

 _(Aiyoku has stopped in front of a statue of a firebender Avatar. The P.O.V flips back and forth between Aiyoku and the statue. A light passes over its eyes, marking its importance. Mokka appears behind Aiyoku and shakes her by the shoulders)._

 **Mokka** **:** Aiyoku, snap out of it!  
 **Aiyoku** **:** _(dazed)_ Huh?  
 **Mokka** **:** Who is that?  
 **Aiyoku** **:** That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me.  
 **Shu** **:** You were a firebender?  
 **Mokka** **:** There's no writing. How do you know his name?  
 **Aiyoku** **:** I'm not sure... I just know it somehow.  
 **Shu** **:** _(growls in frustration)_ You just couldn't get any weirder!

 **Mokka** : If he's a firebender then where is the airbender that comes after him?

 **Aiyoku** : Maybe they never made it.

 **Shu** : Why would they do that?

 **Mokka** : Well the legend says that the last Avatar to be born in the Air Nomads was killed in the raid of the Northern Temples. They said that he was lost to time because of weird circumstances surrounding his death.

 **Aiyoku** : So he died in a specific way that made it take a hundred years for the Avatar to return?

 **Shu** : _(sarcastically)_ So you're just special, huh?

 _(The three sense the presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advances toward them. The screen pans back up, but the three are nowhere to be seen. When the view comes to rest again, we can see them huddled behind two of the statues, Mokka and Aiyoku behind one on the left of the screen, Shu behind one on the right. The shadow advances between the two statues. Screen cuts to a profile view where we can see their frightened faces.)_

 **Shu** **:** _(whispering)_ It must be a monk. Nobody make a sound. If we're caught in here we are in big trouble.  
 **Aiyoku** **:** _(exasperated)_ You're making a sound!  
 **Mokka** **and** **Shu** **:** Shhhh!

 _(The shadow advances. Screen cuts to black.)_

 **Act III**

 _(Fade in on the still advancing shadow. The long eared shadow is now right on top of them. The view pans up to reveal the black outline of a small animal in the doorway who is simply casting a lengthy shadow due to the angle of the sun outside. Camera cuts to behind the animal as the group come around to look. Sound effects are heard as everyone's eyes blink, each registering the diminutive stature of the adorable intruder. The view switches to reveal a winged lemur looking at them with wide eyes. His long ears flop down on his back as he sees the people staring at him. He blinks his eyes to the same sounds effects. The camera gives a close-up of Mokka.)_

 **Mokka** **:** Lemur!  
 **Shu** **:** _(cut to Shu, drooling)_ Dinner...  
 **Mokka** **:** Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet.  
 **Shu** **:** Not if I get him first!

 _(Both lunge at the small animal. The scene shifts to a joint P.O.V of both Mokka and Shu, both with their bodies off screen, but their arms visibly outstretched towards the lemur as they rapidly close in on him. He bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming. View changes to see them both running after the lemur who is now bolting out of the temple.)_

 **Mokka** **:** _(calling)_ Wait! Come back!

 _(Cuts to long shot of the entrance hallway. The lemur rockets out of the screen.)_

 **Shu** **:** I wanna eat you!

 _(Mokka and Shu run back down the hallway from the Temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. Both take turns leading the other. Shu takes a swipe at Mokka's legs with his weapon, but Mokka, uses her airbending skills in a Matrix-style move to run along the wall beside Shu and pass him, laughing as she does. Once far enough ahead, Mokka stops, turns, and launches an airball spinning back toward Shu. It hits him in the stomach and knocks him off his feet, like a bowling ball hitting one lone pin.)_

 **Shu** **:** Oof!

 _(He falls flat on his face, his hood falling over his head.)_

(Scene changes to where the hallway ends at a balcony, looking back into the temple. The lemur jumps up onto the guardrail of the balcony, looks back as Mokka approaches, and then jumps off the guardrail almost into the camera. Mokka jumps off after him, with the view expanding as she jumps off to provide a clear look at the long fall beneath her. Mokka laughs as she falls, bouncing off the rocks beneath her as she continues to chase the lemur. The scene cuts to Shu, who finally reaches the balcony, leaning over to watch Mokka fall.)

 **Shu** **:** Hey! No Fair!

 _(View switches to a close up of Mokka, eyes watering from the tremendous speed her body is falling at and smiling widely.)_

 _(Zhao approaches the exterior of the large tent, opens the flaps and enters. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance draw their spears back.)_

 **Zhao:** My search party is ready.

 _(Cut to Iroh and Zuko, sitting in chairs facing each other.)_

 **Zhao:** Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go.  
 **Zuko:** Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?  
 **Zhao:** _(laughing)_ You? Stop me? Impossible.  
 **Zuko:** _(Zuko stands in defiance.)_ Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you.  
 **Iroh:** _(standing also)_ Prince Zuko, that's enough!  
 **Zhao:** You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you.  
 **Zuko:** You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.  
 **Zhao:** _(cut to sliding right pan of Zhao's face)_ If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.  
 **Zuko:** That's not true.  
 **Zhao:** You have the scar to prove it.  
 **Zuko:** _(With a cry of indignation, launches himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's.)_ Maybe you'd like one to match!  
 **Zhao:** Is that a challenge?  
 **Zuko:** An _agni kai_. At sunset.  
 **Zhao:** Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do.

 _(Zhao turns and walks back out of the tent. The camera cuts to show a close-up of the right side of Zuko's face. Iroh visible in the background as the camera pans quickly to the right.)_

 **Iroh:** Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?  
 **Zuko:** I will never forget.

 _(The scene ends with only the left half of Zuko's face, the side with the scar, visible on the screen.)_

 _(A quick shot of the exterior of the temple atop the mountain is replaced by a view of a stone clearing that has an ascending stone staircase in the background. The lemur that Mokka has been chasing lands on the ground. The shot cuts to Aiyoku who is helping Mokka in her search. The view pans left as the lemur runs through a curtain made of decaying tent material or drapery.)_

 **Aiyoku** **:** Hey! Come back!

 _(Aiyoku follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain.)_

 **Aiyoku** **:** Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore.

 _(Aiyoku approaches another drape, parts it, and walks through. She draws a sharp breath, startled at what she sees. Cut to show heaps of firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building.)_

 **Aiyoku** **:** _(surprised)_ Firebenders? They were here?

 _(At the back of the grotto lies the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds. The camera zooms in on the airbender's necklace as a means of identification.)_

 **Aiyoku** **:** Gyatso...

 _(She falls to her knees, devastated.)_

 **Shu** **:** _(pulling back the curtain)_ Hey Aiyoku, you find my dinner yet?

 _(He sees Aiyoku, head in her hands, crying.)_

 **Shu** **:** Aiyoku, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay? _(He sees the skeleton and does a doubletake.)_ Oh, man... come on, Aiyoku, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here.

 _(Shu puts his hand on Aiyoku's shoulder as the tribal markings on Aiyoku's face appear and begins to glow incandescent blue. The camera shifts to Aiyoku's face, her eyes are glowing brightly in an angry expression as she lifts her head. Shu gasps as he looks on in alarm.)_

 _(Scene shifts to Mokka walking among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary, still looking for the lemur. She stops in front of Roku, whose eyes light up with the same incandescent blue light as Aiyoku's. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room. The camera pans up so the audience can see all the statues' eyes light up in succession.)_

 **Mokka** **:** _(worried)_ Aiyoku!

 _(Mokka races from the room. Scene shifts to earth, water, and fire temples scattered across the globe, where lights flash in response to the awakening of Aiyoku's avatar spirit. In the fire temple, an old fire sage leans out to say something to another sage outside of the room where the signal is emanating from.)_

 **Old Sage:** Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned! _(Recipient fire sage's face becomes frightened.)_

 _(Scene shifts back to an exterior view of the dilapidated building at the base of the temple where Aiyoku mourns Gyatso's body. The view shifts again to Aiyoku's feet, where a whirlwind begins to form, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. The camera pans up to Aiyoku, crouched, her hands balled into fists and her eyes and markings glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around her.)_

 **Shu** **:** Aiyoku! Come on, snap out of it!

 _(A light blue sphere of energy surrounds Aiyoku and begins to expand, knocking Shu back out of the building.)_

 **Shu** **:** Aaahhh!

 _(The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air, which the camera follows. Shu lands outside the building. The camera switches back to Aiyoku, now partially obscured by the energy sphere and the maelstrom. Mokka joins Shu behind some rubble, both shielding their faces from the wind.)_

 **Mokka** **:** What happened?  
 **Shu** **:** She found out firebenders killed Gyatso.  
 **Mokka** **:** Oh no, it's her avatar spirit! She must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm her down.  
 **Shu** **:** _(Hanging onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away.)_ Well, do it before she blows us off the mountain!

 _(Mokka slowly approaches Aiyoku, struggling against the wind, as Aiyoku and her energy sphere slowly rise into the air.)_

 _(Cut to an exterior view of a Fire Nation arena, a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There is one large open gate. The sunset is a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. The view shifts to inside the arena where Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle.)_

 **Iroh:** Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons.  
 **Zuko:** _(standing up)_ I refuse to let him win.

 _(His shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously. View shifts to Zhao. He stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well.)_

 **Zhao:** This will be over quickly.

 _(Atop the gate a gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume firebending stances. The screen splits: the upper pane is a close up of Zhao's face, the lower a close up of Zuko's. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him. Camera switches to Iroh, watching anxiously.)_

 **Iroh:** Basics, Zuko! Break his root!

 _(Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao uses both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zhao lands as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him. Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. The move holds such importance that it is shown three times from slightly different camera angles at reduced speed.)_

 _(Zuko lands on his feet. Camera switches to a close up of Zuko's face, where a slight smile appears. Camera switches to a close up of Zuko's feet. Zuko is advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. Camera switches to Iroh, fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. Switch back to Zuko, who finally lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. A close up of Zuko's face emphasizes the decision he faces. Cut to Zhao.)_

 **Zhao:** Do it!

 _(Zuko releases a blast that shoots off screen. He stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. View changes to a smoking hole in the ground, and then the screen expands to show Zhao, clearly very much unharmed, next to the hole.)_

 **Zhao:** That's it? Your father raised a coward.  
 **Zuko:** Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back.

 _(Zuko turns his back and begins to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The P.O.V changes to the flame itself as it rushes toward Zuko's back. The view switches back to Zhao and his outstretched foot, wreathed in the fire it has just released. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. The camera changes to a side view, where Iroh has moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his uncle.)_

 **Iroh:** No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory.

 _(Iroh turns to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face.)_

 **Iroh:** So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. _(Camera switches to Zhao and Iroh continues offscreen.)_ Disgraceful.

 _(Camera returns to Iroh and Zuko.)_

 **Iroh:** Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. _(Zuko looks at his uncle in surprise at this comment.)_ Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.

 _(Iroh moves to leave and Zuko follows close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watches them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko and Iroh talk.)_

 **Zuko:** _(quietly)_ Did you really mean that, Uncle?  
 **Iroh:** _(slyly)_ Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.

 _(There is a smile on Zuko's face. Switch to long shot view of them leaving the arena and walking back to the ships in the harbor.)_

 _(Cut to Aiyoku, still suspended in mid-air inside her ball of raw energy. The contained storm continues to rage as Mokka and Shu cling desperately to the rocks at the bottom of the screen.)_

 **Mokka** **:** _(shouting calmly)_ Aiyoku, I know you're upset …

 _(Camera switches to full view of Mokka clinging to a rock, Shu visible behind her.)_

 **Mokka** **:** … and I know how hard it is to lose the people who depend on you. I went through the same thing when I lost Kiyoko. The firebenders may have killed Monk Gyatso, but you still have a chance to save everyone else. Shu and I, we'll help you.

 _(The view switches back to Aiyoku towards the end of Mokka's statement, and she begins to descend when she is finished. Her feet gently alight on the ground. The wind dies away. Switch to Aiyoku, her eyes and markings still glowing. Mokka and Shu come up on either side of her.)_

 **Shu** **:** _(gently)_ Mokka and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise.

 _(Mokka takes one of Aiyoku's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from her eyes and markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, she collapses into Mokka's arms and she holds her around her shoulders as they kneel on the ground.)_

 **Aiyoku** **:** _(tired)_ I'm sorry.  
 **Mokka** **:** It's okay. It wasn't your fault.

 _(Mokka holds her tighter and Shu puts a hand on Aiyoku's shoulder. Scene cuts back to the Temple Sanctuary, where Aiyoku stands once again in front of the statue of Avatar Roku. Mokka comes up behind her.)_

 **Mokka** **:** Everything's packed. You ready to go?  
 **Aiyoku** **:** _(still looking at the statue)_ How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?  
 **Mokka** **:** Maybe you'll find a way.

 _(They both turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned. View switches to behind the lemur, who has Aiyoku and Mokka in front of him and Shu to his right. He runs to Shu and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Shu begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away. Camera cuts back to Aiyoku and Mokka, watching with smiles on their faces.)_

 **Mokka** **:** Looks like you made a new friend, Shu.  
 **Shu** **:** _(mouth full)_ Can't talk. Must eat.  
 **Mokka** **:** _(as the lemur scurries up her chest to perch on her head.)_ Hey little guy.

 _(Scene switches to outside of the Temple. Screen pans down to show the gang, Appa, and the lemur looking out at the mountain horizon.)_

 **Mokka** : Aiyoku, Shu … __

_(Camera switches to Aiyoku and Shu, the latter's mouth still full, a fruit in his hand.)_

 **Mokka** **:** … say hello to the newest member of our family.

 _(Mokka turns to them both, the lemur on her arm.)_

 **Aiyoku** **:** What are you going to name him?  
 **Mokka** **:** _(surprised as the lemur jumps off camera and returns a second later with a fruit.)_ Momo.

 _(Screen expands to show all three, with Shu poised to bite a fruit that is no longer in his hand. Mokka and Aiyoku begin to laugh. Switch to a twilight view of the temple, the residents of the temple waving to them. View shifts to Mokka and the gang watching the temple recede in the distance as Appa flies them away.)_


	4. Book 1 - Ep 4

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has returned. However it's not as everyone thought._

 _Aiyoku is a waterbender. And even though her waterbending skills are great, she still has a lot to learn before she ready to save anyone._

 _But I believe, Aiyoku can save the world._

– **Introduced by Mokka**

 **The Warriors of Kyoshi**

 **Act I**

 _(Scene opens with a shot of the star filled evening sky. The camera pans down to Prince Zuko's ship gliding through the ocean. Scene cuts to a slow pan of his quarters aboard the ship. Zuko is seen sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar. Four white candles are burning in front of him. The camera continues to pan as the light from the candles increases and decreases with Zuko's rhythmic breathing. Cut to a frontal shot of Zuko with eyes closed in meditation. His face is calm and concentrated. The camera cuts to a side view of Zuko's head on the left half of the screen with the door to his quarters on the right side. The door opens and General Iroh enters the room.)_ ****

 **Zuko:** _(in a dangerously silky voice)_ The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar. **  
Iroh:** _(enters cautiously carrying a map)_ Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset. **  
Zuko:** _(calmly)_ Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it. **  
Iroh:** Okay, then... we have no idea where she is. **  
Zuko:** _(enraged)_ WHAT?! ****

 _(The four candles flare to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stands quickly and turns around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turns away from the flames and raises his right arm to protect his face. As the flames subside, he pulls a fan out of his robes.)_ ****

 **Iroh:** _(fanning himself)_ You really should open a window in here. **  
Zuko:** _(snatching the map from Iroh's hand)_ Give me the map! ****

 _(Zuko opens the rolled scroll and begins to study it. Iroh continues to fan himself.)_ ****

 **Iroh:** There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but she is impossible to track down. **  
Zuko:** How am I gonna find her, Uncle? ****

 _(He looks down at the map marked with circled Xs and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzag all over the landmass drawings.)_ ****

 **Zuko:** She is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering. ****

 _(Scene ends with a fade from the map in Zuko's hands to the map in Shu's hands. Scene cuts to a close up of Shu reading the map. He is sitting atop Appa with an exasperated expression on his face.)_ ****

 **Shu:** You have no idea where you're going, do you? ****

 _(Scene cuts to a wider angle of Shu, Aiyoku, and Mokka riding Appa through the air.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** _(turning his head back to answer her Shu)_ Weeelll, I know it's near water... ****

 _(Scene cuts to a distant view of Appa flying over an endless stretch of water.)_ ****

 **Shu:** _(flatly)_ I guess we're getting close then. ****

 _(Scene cuts to Aiyoku mending a garment. Mokka has her head turned back, watching her. Momo, who is also watching Aiyoku, is sitting on Mokka's left shoulder.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** Momo, marbles please. ****

 _(Momo scrambles into Mokka's shirt making noises. He returns with a marble and hands it to Mokka.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** _(smiling eagerly and cupping the marble in her two hands)_ Hey Aiyoku! Check out this airbending trick! ****

 _(Mokka suspends the marble between her two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid-air. She is grinning happily at Aiyoku, wanting her attention. Aiyoku is preoccupied, though, and does not look up from her sewing.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** _(absentmindedly)_ That's great, Mokka. **  
Mokka:** _(crushed that she did not notice)_ You didn't even look. **  
Aiyoku:** _(stops her sewing and looks at her)_ That's great! **  
Mokka:** But I'm not doing it now. ****

 _(Scene cuts to a shot of just Shu and Aiyoku. Shu is lolling at the back of Mokka's saddle with his arms crossed casually behind his head.)_ ****

 **Shu:** _(waves his arm dismissively in Mokka and Aiyoku's direction)_ Stop bugging her, airhead. You should know you need to give girls space when they do their sewing. ****

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of Aiyoku's face. She stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Shu. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** What does me being a girl have to do with sewing? ****

 _(Scene cuts back to Shu)_ ****

 **Shu:** Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things. **  
Aiyoku:** _(with exaggerated happiness)_ All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did! ****

 _(Aiyoku glowers at Shu and throws his pants at him. They hit him in the head.)_ ****

 **Shu:** Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these! _(He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants.)_ Aiyoku, PLEASE! ****

 _(Scene cuts to a frontal shot of all three on Appa's back.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** Don't worry, Shu. Where we're going, you won't need any pants! ****

 _(She gives a pull on the reins and Appa and swoops down in the sky, glowering . The scene shifts to an aerial view of a crescent-shaped island. Scene cuts to Appa, Mokka, Aiyoku, and Shu on a beach. Snow-capped mountains are visible in the background._ ****

 **Shu:** We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out? **  
Aiyoku:** He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring. **  
Mokka:** _(shading his face and looking out over the water)_ But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I _said_ , aren't you boy? ****

_(Mokka nudges Appa conspiratorially with her elbow. Appa yawns on cue, but is obviously not actually tired. Mokka sticks her thumb in the big bison's direction.)_ ****

 **Shu:** Yeah, that was _real_ convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster. **  
Mokka:** _(gasps excitedly and points out towards the water)_ LOOK! _(A giant koi fish jumps out of the water.)_ That's why we're here... _(Mokka strips down to her underclothes.)_... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Aiyoku, Shu, you've gotta watch me! _(Mokka dives into the water. A second later she leaps out again with a shocked expression on her face.)_ COLD! ****

 _(Scene cuts to Aiyoku and Shu looking at each other wryly. Shu makes the univeral "she's crazy" signal by twirling his finger next to his head. Cut to Mokka swimming out into the bay. Mokka dives under the water and catches hold of an elephant koi. The giant fish leaps out of the water with Mokka riding on its back, her hands grasping the dorsal fin. The koi dives back into the water, carrying Mokka with it._

 _(Scene cuts to Aiyoku and Shu watching Mokka. They have an excited and interested look on their faces, clearly enjoying her current antics. Shu, Aiyoku, and Momo stand on shore and watch Mokka. Scene cuts to a close up of Mokka on the back of the elephant koi. Laughing, she waves to Aiyoku. Cut to Aiyoku on shore waving to Mokka.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** _(waving)_ Woo! **  
Mokka:** Yeeaaaah! Woohoo! _(Mokka is laughing, ecstatic as she rides the giant koi fish. A couple of other fish follow behind, leaping in and out of the water._ ****

 _(All the giant koi fish dive underwater and the camera follows them. Cut to Aiyoku and Shu on the shore. Momo is jumping up and down, watching Mokka intently.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** She looks pretty good out there. **  
Shu:** Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work. **  
Aiyoku:** _(Aiyoku turns to look at something happening off screen.)_ No, Appa! Don't eat that! _(Aiyoku hurries off screen as Shu continues to watch Mokka.)_ ****

 _(Scene cuts to a long view of the bay. Three elephant koi are visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Mokka is riding, veer off to the right. A shadow under the water is visible approaching the remaining elephant koi. Scene cuts to a close up of Shu on shore.)_ ****

 **Shu:** _(yells)_ There's something in the water! ****

 _(Scene cuts to the last koi fish trying to leap out of the water, but being pulled under. Cut to a close up of Mokka still riding her koi fish. Something is approaching her from behind. Cut back to the shore. Momo, distressed, is jumping up and down. Aiyoku, hearing the commotion, runs up beside Shu back on the beach.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** What's wrong? **  
Shu:** Mokka's in trouble. (yells) Mokka! **  
Aiyoku:** _(screams)_ Get out of there! ****

 _(Scene cuts to Mokka on the fish. She is watching Aiyoku, Shu and Momo on the shore. They are waving their arms and yelling to her.)_ ****

 **Shu:** Come back here! MOKKA! **  
Aiyoku:** MOKKA! ****

 _(Scene cuts to Mokka waving back at Shu and Aiyoku, misinterpreting their frantic gestures. The koi fish she is riding bucks and sends Mokka headlong into the bay. She comes up a second after going under and spurts water out of her mouth. She is breathing heavily and gasping for air as an enormous serrated fin rises ominously from the water behind her. Cut to a wide shot of a very tiny Mokka against the fin's back drop. Cut to a close up of Mokka's back as she turns around slowly to see what's following close behind her. Her eyes widen and she screams in panic.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** Aaahhh! ****

 _(Mokka leaps to the surface of the water and begins to run towards shore. The enormous fin turns and begins to chase her. Cut to a wide shot of the chase as the fin gains on Mokka. She reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Shu. Mokka knocks Shu off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea. Aiyoku runs back to where Mokka and Shu are. Mokka is putting her clothes back on while Shu sits lumped up against the tree they skidded into.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** What was that thing? **  
Mokka:** I don't know. **  
Shu:** _(getting up and wiping his hands together)_ Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road. ****

 _(Scene cuts to an aerial view. Four green clad warriors fall on Mokka, Shu, Aiyoku, and Momo from the trees. The first warrior grabs Shu under his arms from behind. The second warrior pulls Aiyoku's hood over her head. The third warrior grabs Mokka by her shirt. The fourth warrior traps Momo in a small sack. Cut to Momo, Mokka, Aiyoku, and Shu, all bound and blindfolded being thrown to the ground at the feet of their captors. Four sets of green-robed legs are visible in a circle around them.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** _(thrown to the ground)_ Ugh! **  
Aiyoku:** _(thrown to the ground)_ Uhh... **  
Shu:** _(thrown to the ground)_ Oof... Or we could stay a while... ****

 _(Scene cuts to a snow covered mountain path, lined on both sides by the wintry forest. The camera pans up towards the mountain peak. Scene cuts to the back of the village leader, Oyagi. He has long gray hair, with a high poofy ponytail on top of his head. The camera pans to the left to show Mokka, Shu, and Aiyoku, still blindfolded, bound to a large pole in a fenced clearing. Momo, still in a sack, is at Mokka's feet.)_ ****

 **Oyagi:** You three have some explaining to do. **  
Suki:** And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi. **  
Shu:** _(close-up of his angry face)_ Show yourselves, cowards! ****

 _(Cut to black. Scene changes as Shu's, Mokka's and Aiyoku's blindfolds are removed to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces are painted white with red around their eyes, and they carry fans in their waistbands. Scene cuts to a wide shot of Mokka, Shu, Aiyoku, and Momo tied to the pole on the left of the screen. The green clad girls and Oyagi are on the right.)_ ****

 **Shu:** _(straining at his bonds)_ Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us? **  
Suki:** _(stepping toward Shu and shaking her fist at him)_ There were no men. _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here? **  
Shu:** _(in laughing disbelief)_ Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down. ****

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of Shu and Suki. She grabs him by the collar and shakes him.)_ ****

 **Suki:** _(threateningly)_ A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight. **  
Aiyoku:** _(quickly)_ No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes. **  
Mokka:** _(apologetically)_ It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi. ****

 _(Scene cuts to a wide shot of Oyagi flanked by four of the female warriors. The houses of the village can be seen in the background.)_ ****

 **Oyagi:** _(pointing at Mokka accusingly)_ How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way! ****

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of Aiyoku. His face is a mixture of surprise and interest.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi! **  
Oyagi:** Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries. ****

 _(The camera pans up the pole Mokka, Shu, and Aiyoku are tied to as he speaks, which turns out to be the base Avatar Kyoshi's statue. She is dressed in the same green garments as the female warriors who captured them. Her face is painted white and there are two open fans in her hands. Scene cuts back to a close up of Mokka. She looks down toward the ground and then back at Oyagi.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** We know her because I'm the Avatar. ****

 _(Scene cuts to Aiyoku and Shu looking at Mokka with questioning looks. Scene cuts to Suki, the warriors, and Oyagi. His face shows shock and disbelief.)_ ****

 **Suki:** _(shaking her fist at Mokka)_ That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago. ****

 _(Scene cuts back to the trio tied to the base of the statue. Mokka grins widely.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** That's me! ****

 _(Scene cuts back Oyagi and Suki.)_ ****

 **Oyagi:** Throw the imposter to the unagi! ****

 _(Oyagi walks off screen. The female warriors assume a fighting stance. Each warrior has two open fans in her hands. The four warriors move menacingly toward the helpless trio. Scene cuts to a close up of Aiyoku face.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** _(tersely)_ Mokka … do some airbending … ****

_(Scene cuts to a wide shot of the pole and approaching warriors. Mokka breaks her restraints and shoots herself into the air. She backflips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. The camera follows her as she floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village. P.O.V. is from behind Mokka. Suki and her warriors gaze in shock and amazement at Mokka.)_ ****

 **Oyagi:** It's true... you _are_ the Avatar! ****

 _(Scene cuts to Mokka with a serious look on her face. In the background to her left Shu and Aiyoku are still tied to the statue base. Mokka, realizing that she now has an audience, pulls the marble out from under her shirt.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** Now... check _this_ out! ****

_(Grinning like a fool, she does the same trick she had tried to impress Aiyoku with earlier in the episode.)_ ****

 _(Scene cuts to the villagers cheering and jumping for joy. The villager toward the front right screams like a girl and gets so excited that he begins to foam at the mouth. He faints and falls forward toward the camera.)_

 _(The scene cuts to a small girl running eagerly across a pier to a fisherman who is lifting his catch out of the water in a conical basket.)_ ****

 **Little Girl:** Did you hear the news? The Avatar's on Kyoshi! ****

 **Fisherman:** _(drops his basket of fish in shock and surprise.)_ HUH? _(He quickly picks his basket up again.)_ ****

 _(Here the information grapevine montage begins. Scene cuts to a small street in the village. The fisherman from the previous scene hands his basket of fish to a merchant. You see his lips move as he reports the news that the Avatar is on Kyoshi. The scene cuts to the merchant in front of his shop. The shop is along the water. The merchant is selling a fish to a man. You can see his lips moving as he reports the news that the Avatar is on Kyoshi to his customer, who from his clothes appears to be Fire Nation. The scene fades to the interior of Zuko's quarters. The customer who purchased the fish from the merchant turns out to be Zuko's cook. He is serving the cooked fish to Zuko and Iroh. He kneels down to place the dish on the table. Scene switches to a close up of Zuko's face.)_ ****

 **Zuko:** _(standing up and speaking angrily)_ The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island? _(Zuko walks out of the room while speaking to Iroh.)_ Uncle, ready the rhinos. She's not getting away from me this time. ****

 _(Switch to a wide view of Iroh sitting at the dinner table with the steaming hot plate of fish in front of him. Zuko walks off screen. Iroh turns towards him and, pointing at the fish, begins to speak.)_ ****

 **Iroh:** Are you going to finish that? ****

 _(Zuko walks angrily back on camera to the dinner table and grabs the fish off of the table.)_ ****

 **Zuko:** I was going to save it for later! _(He storms off screen with his meal.)_ ****

 _(Iroh crosses his arms in annoyance and pouts at not getting to eat the fish. Scene fades to black for commercial.)_ ****

 **Act II**

 _(Scene opens with a close up of the face of Avatar Kyoshi's statue. The camera pans out to show two villagers attending to the statue. One is painting a fresh coat of color on her face and the other is scrubbing the dirt from the back. The camera pans down the statue and to the village. It is morning and there are only a few villagers on the main street. Everything is peaceful and quiet in the sunlight.)_

 _(Scene cuts to Appa. He is lying on his side munching on fresh hay. Two villagers are caring for him. One villager scrubs his fur and another is buffing Appa's horns. Appa grunts happily and is clearly enjoying all the attention. The camera pans up to the windows of the house behind Appa. Scene cuts to Momo, Mokka, and Aiyoku seated in front of a long wooden table. The table is covered with eighteen different plates of food. A villager enters and places another plate on the table and exits. Mokka throws her arms up in the air happily.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** All right! Dessert for breakfast! _(stuffing her face and talking with her mouth full)_ These people sure know how to treat an Avatar! ****

 _(Camera view switches to a frontal shot of Mokka and Aiyoku eating breakfast. They are seated in front of a large window, which is propped open to show the mountain in the background. Also in view are the two villagers actively refurbishing the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** Mmm... Aiyoku you've got to try these! _(Mokka offers Aiyoku a sweet)_ **  
Aiyoku:** Well, maybe just a bite... _(She takes the candy from Mokka as Momo seizes the opportunity and snatches another from his other hand.)_ **  
Mokka:** _(looking off screen)_ Shu, what's your problem? EAT! ****

 _(Scene cuts to a very disgruntled Shu sitting hunched and glowering in the corner of the room.)_ ****

 **Shu:** Not hungry. ****

 _(Camera view switches to a close up of Mokka's face as she peers around Aiyoku's head. She is shocked.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** But you're _always_ hungry! ****

 _(Cut to a long shot of the room. Mokka and Aiyoku at the breakfast table are in the forefront. Shu is in the back of the shot.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** He's just upset because a bunch of _girls_ kicked his butt yesterday. **  
Shu:** They snuck up on me! **  
Aiyoku:** _(smugly)_ Right. And _then_ they kicked your butt. **  
Shu:** _(getting up angrily)_ Sneak attacks don't count! _(pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly to the air)_ Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls. _(He has paced around to the breakfast table and is ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He begins to lower his voice and talk to himself.)_ Who do they think they are anyway? _(Shu grunts and shoves a sweet into his mouth. He walks off camera and out of the room.)_ Mmm... this is tasty. ****

 _(Camera switches back to the same frontal shot of Mokka and Aiyoku at the table.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment. **  
Aiyoku:** Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long. **  
Mokka:** I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? _(Mokka turns around to look out the window at the two villagers working on Avatar Kyoshi's statue.)_ They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor! **  
Aiyoku:** Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head. **  
Mokka:** Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk. ****

 _(Mokka stands up and goes to the window. She looks down in surprise and confusion as the scene cuts to the courtyard from Mokka's perspective. The courtyard is full of little boys from the village, screaming and cheering at her. Scene cuts back to Mokka and Aiyoku at the window. Mokka's face breaks out in a large smile and she blushes. Aiyoku, standing slightly behind her, crosses her arms, sticks her tongue out and makes a long, exasperated raspberry.)_

 _(Scene cuts to a bright red bridge over a small stream. The quiet of the scene is interrupted as Mokka runs back and forth over the bridge while being hotly pursued by the pack of young village boys. The group ends up splitting and coming at her from both sides of the bridge as she stands in the middle of it. Mokka jumps high in the air and off camera as the groups merge together beneath her, waiting for her to come back down. The camera moves upward to reveal what's taking her so long: she has her arms wrapped around a spinning ball of air. It dissipates and she falls into the arms of the crowd below.)_

 _(After this "Meet the Beatles" type shenanigans, the scene cuts to Mokka standing next to Jojo, one of the young boys from the village. An artist puts up his paintbrush next to them as a reference for painting the scene. He lifts his paper to begin his ink painting, covering the spot where Mokka and Jojo are standing.)_ ****

 **Artist:** _(to himself while he paints)_ Painting the Avatar... that's easy enough... ****

 _(He drops his parchment for another look and now there are two boys standing with Mokka.)_ ****

 **Artist:** Oh... there's another one... I'll make an adjustment here, and... ****

 _(When he drops his painting now, there are four boys standing around Mokka.)_ ****

 **Artist:** There's _more_... what... ****

 _(Now when he views the scene it appears that every boy in the village has joined the group. The Camera gives a close up of the artist's face. He has a look of utter disbelief and irritation. Cut back to the group as they all crowd in close to Mokka and laugh while she has something of a horrified expression on her face. After surveying the scene for a few seconds, the artist gets up from his stool and walks away. The boys collapse on top of Mokka into a laughing pile.)_

 _(Scene cuts to a frontal shot of Mokka doing push ups in front of six of the boys. Momo is sitting on her back. The girls are staring down at her in rapt admiration. Mokka begins to do one handed push ups. Then, she puts both hands behind her back and uses her breath to push herself up off the ground. The camera switches to a side view of Mokka and the boys while she is still doing airbending push ups with her breath. Aiyoku walks past them carrying a basket, rolling her eyes.)_

 _(Scene cuts to small house nestled in evergreen trees. Shu approaches the house muttering to himself about "girls." He walks up to the door and looks inside. The fan warriors are drilling. Camera switches to a close up of Shu's face from around the doorway. He grins, puts up his hands, and enters the dojo.)_ ****

 **Shu:** _(in a bit of an arrogant manner)_ Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. _(He stretches his arms and waist.)_ I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout? _(He bends over and grabs his knees with his hands.)_ **  
Suki:** Well, you're in the right place. ****

 _(There's a long shot of the dojo to show the entire area and all the people inside it. Shu continues to stretch in front of the female warriors.)_ ****

 **Suki:** _(sincerely)_ Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar. **  
Shu:** _(flippantly)_ It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception. _(He rotates his shoulders.)_ **  
Suki:** _(with sarcasm)_ I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance. **  
Shu:** True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village. **  
Suki:** _(leaning towards Shu and smiling)_ Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration. **  
Shu:** Oh... well... I mean... I... **  
Suki:** _(turning to her warriors)_ Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves? ****

 _(The camera show the group of warriors, giggling and nodding affirmatively at Suki's suggestion. The scene switches back to Shu and Suki. Shu turns and walks towards her.)_ ****

 **Shu:** Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there. _(He grasps her shoulders and pushes her back a little, but Suki doesn't move. He doesn't seem to notice or care.)_ This may be a little tough, but _try_ to block me. ****

 _(Shu throws a punch. Suki blocks it with a deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder. Her stance is disinterested and confident against Shu's arrogance.)_ ****

 **Shu:** _(rubbing his shoulder)_ Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you. **  
Suki:** Of course. **  
Shu:** Let's see if you can handle _this_! ****

 _(Shu lunges at Suki. She catches him under his leg and tosses backward toward the door. He lands on his butt.)_ ****

 **Shu:** _(angrily)_ That does it! ****

 _(Shu gets up and lunges again at Suki. She grabs him by the arm, spins him around in circles, ties his arm to his foot with his own belt, and throws him to the floor.)_ ****

 **Suki:** _(standing over Shu laughing)_ Anything else you want to teach us? ****

 _(Shu face flushes in humiliation as all the warriors laugh at him.)_ ****

 _(Scene opens with a long shot of the village. The statue of Avatar Kyoshi is in the foreground. The camera zooms in on Mokka and the cluster of girls at its base as they stare up at it.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** There she is, boys. Me in a past life. **  
Boys:** Ooohhh... **  
Jojo:** You were pretty! **  
Mokka:** Excuse me for a second, guys. ****

 _(Scene cuts to Aiyoku in the market place filling a basket with vegetables. There is another basket next to her full of bread and vegetables. Mokka approaches her and taps her on the shoulder.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** _(turning around)_ Oh, good! Can you help me carry this back to the room? I'll get the other one. **  
Mokka:** Actually, I can't right now. **  
Aiyoku:** _(irritated)_ What do you mean you can't? **  
Mokka:** I promised the boys that I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't **  
**you come with us? It'll be fun! **  
Aiyoku:** _(continuing to pick up vegetables)_ Watching you show off for a bunch of boys does _not_ sound like fun. **  
Mokka:** Well, neither does carrying your basket. **  
Aiyoku:** It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon. **  
Mokka:** I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place. ****

 _(Camera pans from a close up of Mokka to the group of boys who have been following him around all day. They giggle.)_ ****

 **Jojo:** _(stomping his foot in annoyance)_ What's taking you so long, Mokkie? ****

 **Aiyoku:** _(flatly)Mokkie_... **  
Mokka:** _(calling back)_ Just a second, Jojo! **  
Aiyoku:** 'Simple monk,' huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head. **  
Mokka:** It didn't. You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're _jealous_. **  
Aiyoku:** _Jealous_? Of what? **  
Mokka:** Jealous that we're having so much fun without you. **  
Aiyoku:** _(ferociously putting vegetables into her basket)_ That's ridiculous. **  
Mokka:** It _is_ a little ridiculous, but I understand. ****

 _(Aiyoku looks angrily at Mokka as they stand framed by the vegetable stand. She groans loudly, picks up the basket, and walks away from her. Mokka watches her go as the boys drag her off camera in the other direction.)_ ****

 _(Scene opens with Shu kicking a stone outside of the fan warrior's dojo. He walks cautiously to the door. Suki and her warriors are training again, but stop when they see Shu walk in.)_ ****

 **Shu:** _(hesitantly)_ Uh... hey, Suki. **  
Suki:** _(mockingly)_ Hoping for another dance lesson? **  
Shu:** No... I... well, let me explain. **  
Suki:** Spit it out! What do you want? **  
Shu:** _(kneeling in humility)_ I would be honored if you would teach me. **  
Suki:** Even if I'm a _girl_? **  
Shu:** _(quietly)_ I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong. **  
Suki:** We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys. **  
Shu:** Please make an exception. I won't let you down. **  
Suki:** All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions. **  
Shu:** _(quickly)_ Of course! **  
Suki:** And I mean ALL of them. ****

 _(Scene cuts to Shu in the full green dress and white face paint of the fan warriors.)_ ****

 **Shu:** Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little... girly. **  
Suki:** It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. _(Camera pans down Shu's body)_ The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart. **  
Shu:** _(standing proudly)_ Bravery and honor. ****

 _(Mokka walks by the door to the dojo. She turns and ducks her head in smiling mischievously.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** _(giggling and racing off)_ Hey Shu! Nice dress! ****

 _(Scene ends with Shu and Suki standing in front of the doorway. Shu's momentary pride is visibly crushed by Mokka's barb. Suki is smiling at him and enjoying his discomfort.)_

 _(Scene opens with Aiyoku practicing her waterbending in their room. A plume of water rises and falls from a small bowl in front of her. Mokka enters the room and stands cockily in the doorway.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** Aiyoku, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday? **  
Aiyoku:** _(without looking up from her bowl)_ Yeah. **  
Mokka:** Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be REAL dangerous. **  
Aiyoku:** _(still not looking up from her bowl)_ Good for you. **  
Mokka:** _(surprised)_ You're not going to stop me? **  
Aiyoku:** _(still not looking up)_ Nope. Have fun. **  
Mokka:** _(crossing his arms peevishly)_ I will. **  
Aiyoku:** Great. **  
Mokka:** I know it's great. **  
Aiyoku:** I'm glad you know. **  
Mokka:** I'm glad you're glad. **  
Aiyoku:** Good! **  
Mokka:** Fine! ****

 _(Mokka turns to storm angrily out of the room. She pauses at the door and turns her head back to look at_ _Aiyoku_ _. She is still intent on her waterbending and does not look up at her. Her face falls and she walks out the door. Just as she is off camera,_ _Aiyoku_ _lets the water fall back into the bowl, crosses her arms, and looks at the door through which Mokka has just exited.)_

 _(Scene cuts back to the dojo. Suki and Shu are circling each other with fans unfurled.)_ ****

 **Suki:** You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good. **  
Shu:** _(slightly losing his balance)_ I think I'm starting to get it. ****

 _(Shu continues to practice the moves, and at the end of the set he accidentally throws his fan out the door and into a tree. Suki looks out the door at the lost fan as snow falls from the branches above to bury it.)_ ****

 **Suki:** _(turning and walking towards Shu)_ It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. _(Suki assumes the battle stance. The camera changes to an intense close up of Shu's determined face.)_ Wait for an opening and then... ****

_(Suki lunges at Shu and he parries the thrust, knocking her off her feet. She shows her surprise and embarrassment as she looks up from her spot on the floor.)_ ****

 **Shu:** _(crossing his arms in a "so there" manner)_ Hmm... **  
Suki:** _(getting to her feet, flustered)_ I fell on purpose to make you _feel_ better! **  
Shu:** _(laughing and pointing his finger at her)_ I got you! Admit I got you! **  
Suki:** _(laughing as she grabs Shu's outstretched hand and bends it back painfully)_ Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again. ****

 _(Suki lets Shu's hand go and they assume battle positions. They begin to circle each other. Scene cuts to Mokka in the middle of the bay looking towards shore at her fan club. On closer inspection, all of the boys sitting on shore appear to be very bored.)_ ****

 **Jojo:** _(impatiently)_ What's taking so long? **  
Mokka:** I'm sure it will be here any second! _(She looks down at the water.)_ What about this? _(Mokka suspends and spins the marble between her two hands.)_ **  
Little Boy:** Not that again. _Boring_. **  
Jojo:** Where's the unagi? It's getting late. ****

 _(The boys begin to get up and leave. Camera view changes to a close up of Mokka alone in the water as she shouts and waves to the boys.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** Where're you going? Don't leave! **  
Jojo:** Sorry, Mokka! Maybe next time. ****

 _(As the last of the boys leaves, Aiyoku walks onto the beach.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** _(excitedly waving)_ Aiyoku! You came! **  
Aiyoku:** I wanted to make sure you were safe. You really had me worried. **  
Mokka:** Back there you acted like you didn't care. **  
Aiyoku:** I'm sorry. **  
Mokka:** Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk. **  
Aiyoku:** _(affectionately)_ Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk! **  
Mokka:** _(grinning widely as she begins to swim toward shore)_ On my way! ****

 _(As Mokka swims towards land, the unagi comes up behind her and catches her in its wake. As the unagi rises from the water, Mokka is kneeling on a portion of its tail.)_ ****

 **Act III**

 _(The unagi raises its head and spews a powerful jet of water directly at Mokka. She leaps up and grabs hold of one of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi shakes its head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge Mokka. POV changes to a shot from inside the unagi's mouth as Mokka swings back and forth in front of the sharp fangs. Saliva drips from the unagi's teeth and it wets its lips with its tongue.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** _(calling from the shore)_ Hang on, Mokka! ****

 _(The unagi continues to shake its head and Mokka is thrown into the water. She is unconscious as she comes to the surface. Both the unagi and Aiyoku rush towards her. Aiyoku reaches Mokka first and takes her into her arms just as the unagi raises itself from the water. She pushes the water forcefully in front of her and propels both herself and Mokka away from the unagi. The unagi dives into the water and the force of its dive sends Mokka and Aiyoku flying into a small cavern. Angrily, the unagi shoots water from its mouth and eventually sinks back into the bay. Aiyoku peers over the side of the opening and sees Prince Zuko's ship approaching the island.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** Zuko! ****

 _(Zuko's ship lands. The prow is let down and Zuko rides out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros. He is accompanied by many men also on on rhino mounts._ ****

 **Zuko:** I want the Avatar alive. ****

 _(Aiyoku hides Mokka in the cave as Zuko and his army march towards Kyoshi. Mokka is still unconscious.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** Wake up, Mokka! ****

_(Aiyoku moves her hands up Mokka's chest and draws the water out of her lungs. Mokka coughs and sputters.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** _(weakly)_ Aiyoku... don't ride the unagi. Not fun. ****

 _(Scene cuts to the warrior's dojo. Suki and Shu are sparring. He parries a thrust and they both smile.)_ ****

 **Suki:** Not bad. ****

 _(Oyagi runs to the door of the dojo, breathless.)_ ****

 **Oyagi:** Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly! **  
Shu:** Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever! ****

 _(Scene cuts to Zuko entering the town. The streets are deserted. The camera pans from the far end of town to a close up of Zuko's face.)_ ****

 **Zuko:** Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever! _(to his men)_ Find her. ****

 _(Zuko's army begins to search the town for Aiyoku. The camera follows the three war rhinos as they proceed down the main street of the village. Scene cuts to a close up of an unfurling fan. Scene cuts again to a long distance shot of the firebenders continuing down the street.)_

 _(A green form rushes silently past the camera. The fan warriors attack Zuko's army. Suki heads directly for Zuko. As she is about to land on him, he turns his rhinoceros and she is swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her. Shu steps in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhinoceros.)_ ****

 **Shu:** I guess training's over. ****

 _(Suki, Shu, and another warrior cautiously approach the prone Zuko. Zuko spins around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocks them all to the ground and pulls himself to his feet. Zuko leaps to the middle of the street.)_ ****

 **Zuko:** Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you. **  
Aiyoku:** Hey! Over here! **  
Zuko:** Finally! ****

 _(Zuko and Aiyoku face each other, "High Noon" style. Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aiyoku dodges them and leaps toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Aiyoku back. Aiyoku leaps away and picks up two discarded fans. Zuko runs full force at Aiyoku. Aiyoku uses the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks Zuko through the wall of a building. Aiyoku drops the fans and begins looking for her friends. Scene cuts to a shot of Mokka as she throws her staff into the air and flies over the now burning town. She looks behind her to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames. She lands next to Aiyoku.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** _(upset)_ Look what I brought to this place. **  
Aiyoku:** It's not your fault. **  
Mokka:** Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me. **  
Aiyoku:** Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way. **  
Mokka:** _(hanging her head)_ I'll call Appa. ****

 _(Scene cuts to a fan warrior battling a firebender. She throws her fan directly at his face mask and knocks him unconscious. Scene cuts again to Shu and Suki crouching behind a house.)_ ****

 **Suki:** There's no time to say goodbye. **  
Shu:** What about, "I'm sorry"? **  
Suki:** For what? **  
Shu:** I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior. **  
Suki:** _(leaning towards Shu)_ I am a warrior. _(She kisses him on the cheek.)_ But I'm a girl, too. _(Shu touches his hand to his cheek, his eyes wide with surprise, and blushes.)_ Now get out of here! We'll hold them off. ****

 _(Shu runs up Appa's tail. Aiyoku, Mokka, and Momo are waiting for him.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** Appa, yip yip! ****

 _(Appa grunts and flies out of the town. Zuko sees them leaving.)_ ****

 **Zuko:** _(to his men)_ Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them! ****

 _(Camera view changes to Appa flying away from the burning town. Aiyoku and Shu are sitting in the saddle on Appa's back. Mokka is sitting behind Appa's head with the reins in her hands. Her head is hanging down; she is clearly upset. Aiyoku leans forward to speak to her.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed.

 **Shu:** They're going to be okay, Mokka. ****

_(Without a word, Aiyoku suddenly dives off of Appa's head into the bay, a determined expression on her face.)_ ****

 **Mokka:** _(as she dives off)_ What are you doing?! ****

 _(Mokka and Shu watch in horror as Aiyoku disappears under the water. A close up of the water's surface shows concentric rings Aiyoku's dive has created. Several seconds go by before the unagi bursts out of the water, Aiyoku riding on it. She has hold of both whiskers and forces the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Aiyoku pulls back on the whiskers and the unagi spews water over the town. The stream continues long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. A closer shot of the town shows it is now only smoldering. Camera switches to a shot of Zuko and his now very wet army and then a close up of a very unhappy Zuko.)_

 _(Scene cuts to Aiyoku on the back of the unagi. She sees that Kyoshi is out of danger and lets go of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi rears its head and Aiyoku jumps into the air just as Appa swoops down. Appa catches Aiyoku in his front paws and flies off. Scene cuts to Oyagi looking at the departing travelers through a window.)_ ****

 **Oyagi:** _(gratefully)_ Thank you, Avatar. ****

 _(Scene cuts to Aiyoku climbing into Appa's saddle. Mokka, Shu, and Momo are sitting, waiting for her.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku:** _(clearly expecting a lecture from Mokka)_ I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous. **  
Mokka:** Yes, it was. Thank you. ****

 _(Mokka hugs Aiyoku. Scene changes to the fin of the unagi swimming in the bay. The sun is setting. All is calm and quiet. Fade to black.)_


	5. Book 1 - Ep 5

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has returned. However it's not as everyone thought._

 _Aiyoku is a waterbender. And even though her waterbending skills are great, she still has a lot to learn before she ready to save anyone._

 _But I believe, Aiyoku can save the world._

 **Introduced by Mokka**

 **Imprisoned**

 **Act I**

 _(The scene opens with a view of a forest canopy. The camera pans down to reveal Mokka and Aiyoku sitting on a natural stone patio. A noisy little stream exits the ground from underneath the stone ledge. Aiyoku is folding her sleeping bag while Mokka lies back in the exposed roots of an overturned tree. Cut to a view from behind Aiyoku to see Shu walking up the stream path. He is holding a sack.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Great, you're back! What's for dinner? **  
Shu** : We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that... might just be rocks. Dig in! ****

 _(Shu throws one of the nuts that might be a rock over his shoulder. It lands near Momo. Mokka and Aiyoku look at each other then back at Shu.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Seriously, what else ya got? ****

 _(Shu peers with one eye into the bag, hoping to find something else. Cut to Momo, eying the nut like object with suspicion. He chatters and picks it up. He taps it on a nearby stone to no effect. The he cocks back and raps it hard on the stone. At that moment, a huge, startling noise disrupts the forest's calm. Cut to a wide shot of the ledge and a clearing to the right where Appa was resting. The group and Appa look up at the noise.)_ ****

 **Shu:** What was that!? ****

 _(Cut to Momo looking befuddled over at Shu. He turns to look back at the nut like object in his hand. He blinks twice to a cute effect. He drops the nut onto the stone and another huge sound echoes through the forest, startling Momo again. He jumps out of the frame. Cut to another wide shot. The three are looking left o.c. to where Mokka points.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : It's coming from over there! ****

 _(Mokka and Aiyoku rush off in the direction of the noise, leaving Shu waving his arms at them.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Shouldn't we run away from huge booms – not toward them? ****

 _(Cut to a view of a fallen tree, behind which Mokka and Aiyoku appear, followed closely by Shu. The P.O.V. then switches to behind them, where we can see that they are looking down a river bed. The river has been reduced to a small stream. A young earthbender is practicing his art in the river bed, and the three watch him move around a huge boulder. Cut back to a close up of the three.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : An earthbender! **  
Mokka** : Let's go meet him! **  
Shu** : Just to be careful we better approach cautiously. ****

 _(Cut instantly to Aiyoku who has clearly ignored her brother's warning by running way out into the river bed to address the young earthbender.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Hello there, I'm Aiyoku! What's your name? ****

 _(The young earthbender looks over at Aiyoku in surprise, drops his rock and runs back down the river bed. As he runs, he earthbends a load of rock into the riverbed, blocking pursuit.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Nice to meet you! **  
Aiyoku** : I just wanted to say "hi". **  
Mokka** : Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market! **  
Aiyoku** _(excited)_ : Which means no nuts for dinner! _(Mokka and Aiyoku run o.c.)_ **  
Shu** : Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts! _(Momo flies off-screen to join the others, Shu looks downcast)_ Yeh, I hate'em too. ****

 _(Cut to a few overhead shots of a walled Earth Kingdom village in a steep valley. Cut to Mokka, Aiyoku and Shu in a market. Mokka is at a stall trying out a hat.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it. ****

 _(Mokka turns to Shu with the hat on and laughs. Meanwhile, Aiyoku has noticed the young earthbender from the river bed enter a nearby building.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Hey! ****

 _(Aiyoku runs off-screen in pursuit. Cut to the young earthbender in a long, mostly empty room with an older woman, his mother.)_ ****

 **Haru** : Hi, mom. **  
Mother** : Where have you been, Haru? You're late! Get started on your chores. ****

 _(Aiyoku opens door and enters, framed in sunlight pouring in behind her.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before? **  
Haru** : Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid. ****

 _(Mokka and Shu enter.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending. ****

 _(Cut to an exterior shot of the building where the door closes and the windows get shut.)_ ****

 **Mother** _(hands still on the window she just closed)_ : They saw you doing what? **  
Haru** : They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed! ****

 _(All three look at their clothing.)_ ****

 **Mother** : You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending! ****

 _(From outside a heavy knock on the door is heard and Shu quickly parts the window blinds to identify the intruders.)_ ****

 **Soldier** _(from o.c.)_ : Open up! **  
Shu** : Fire Nation! Act natural! ****

 _(Haru's mother opens the door and a Fire Nation soldier enters. Cut to a view of the others caught freeze-frame in the midst of some very unconvincing "normal" poses. The top of the barrel that Mokka is leaning upon shifts and his hand goes into the water up to her shoulder. Cut back to the soldier and Haru's mother.)_ ****

 **Mother** : What do you want? I've already paid you this week. **  
Soldier** : The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we? ****

 _(The soldier produces a fireball in his hands and smiles. Cut to a wider shot, where everyone takes a step back from the soldier.)_ ****

 **Soldier** : Fire is sometimes so hard to control. ****

 _(Haru's mother's expression melts from defiance to fear and resignation. Cut to a view of her hands placing a small chest on a table. She opens it to reveal a few miserable coins. She takes most of them out and gives them to the soldier. He dumps the small ones on the ground.)_ ****

 **Soldier** : You can keep the copper ones. ****

 _(Cut to a long shot of the room, with the soldier exiting in the foreground, the rest clearly visible behind him. They are all unhappy. Haru's mother picks up the copper coins.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here? **  
Mother** : Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships. **  
Haru** : They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it. **  
Mother** : Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that. **  
Aiyoku** : But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help. **  
Mother** : Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities. **  
Aiyoku** : How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are. **  
Mother** : You don't understand. **  
Aiyoku** : I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already? **  
Mother** : They could take Haru away! Like they took his father. ****

 _(Cut to side view of Haru's face, with a wide-eyed Aiyoku visible in the background. Both look pained. Fade to a view of the surrounding hillsides. It is late afternoon. The view pans right to reveal the outbuildings of a farm. Cut to a view from inside one of these barn like structures. Haru and our group have entered, the open double door visible behind them. The late say sun pours in.)_ ****

 **Haru** : My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning. **  
Mokka** : Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay. ****

 _(Quick pan right to reveal Appa with his mouth stuffed with hay. He looks over at Mokka, who is o.c., stops chewing for a few seconds. Then begins chewing again. Cut to Haru and Aiyoku leaving the group of buildings, apparently going for a walk.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know about your father. **  
Haru** : That's ok. It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him. **  
Aiyoku** : Thanks. **  
Haru** : My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway. **  
Aiyoku** : He sounds like a great man. **  
Haru** : After the attack, they rounded up my father every other earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since. **  
Aiyoku** : So, that's why you hide your earthbending? **  
Haru** : Yeh. The problem is that the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know. ****

 _(Aiyoku and Haru have now walked up onto the crest of a small hill that overlooks the surrounding countryside. Haru has knelt down and begun twirling some small stones while he speaking about his father. When he is done, he turns the stones to sand, which falls through his fingers. Aiyoku comes up and sits next to him. She points to her necklace and begins to speak.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : See this necklace? My mother gave it to me. **  
Haru** : It's beautiful. **  
Aiyoku** : I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her. **  
Haru** : It's not enough, is it? **  
Aiyoku** : No. ****

 _(Aiyoku and Haru sit on the hill, the fading glory of the setting sun visible in the space between them. Fade to Aiyoku and Haru walking down a path towards an open mine entrance some way ahead. A boom is heard and rocks and dust come out of the mine entrance. The sound of an old man, probably hurt, can be heard.)_ ****

 **Old Man** : Help! **  
Haru** : The mine! ****

 _(They both rush to the mine. Cut to the blocked up mine entrance, the old man has almost been buried by the cave in.)_ ****

 **Old Man** : Help me! ****

 _(The ground still shakes a bit, and more earth threatens to fall on and crush the old man. Aiyoku and Haru enter the view. Haru tries to prevent any more earth falling on the old man by bracing the collapsed mine entrance frame, while Aiyoku tries to get the old man free.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : _(struggling)_ : It's not working, we have to get help. **  
Haru** : There's no time – pull harder. **  
Aiyoku** : Haru, there's a way you can help him. **  
Haru** : I can't. **  
Aiyoku** : Please, there's no one around to see you, it's the only way. ****

 _(Indecision dominates Haru's face for a few moments, but then he moves in front of the old man and turns to look back into the min entrance. He concentrates and with a quick move of his hands and feet he pushes the obstruction of earth and stone back deep into the mine, freeing the old man, whom they help get up.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Haru, you did it! ****

 _(Cut to a night scene. Momo is sitting in the window of the outbuilding on Haru's farm that the group is sleeping in. Cut to a wider shot that shows the group ready for bed and in their sleeping bags. Mokka lies over the top of Appa, looking at Aiyoku.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man. **  
Mokka** : You must have really inspired him. **  
Aiyoku** : I guess so. **  
Shu** : Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn. **  
Aiyoku** : Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once? **  
Shu** : Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aiyoku, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night. **  
Aiyoku** _(with a sly grin on her face)_ : I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts. **  
Shu** : Good night. ****

 _(Mokka and Aiyoku laugh, then Aiyoku blows out their lamp. Cut to an exterior view of their outbuilding which zooms outward, showing the full moon. Clearly some time passes before the next scene, but it is still night. Fire Nation troops walk along a path leading to Haru's farm. Lamps on polls swing back and forth as they march. The soldier who extorted the money from the previous day leads the column. He wears a helmet with horns on either side of his head. He knocks on Haru's house's door three times. The door opens to reveal Haru. He draws an intake of breath in surprise. Cut to a side view of the house, where see Haru on the right, the Fire soldiers on the left, and in between, pointing an accusatory finger at Haru, is the old man saved by Aiyoku and Haru.)_ ****

 **Old Man** : That's him! That's the earthbender! ****

 _(The solder pushes the old man out of the way and approached Haru. Cut to a frontal shot of Haru with the soldier's hands entering from the side of the frame. He is grabbed and pulled towards the camera, which has the effect of going straight into Haru's pupil. Cut to commercial.)_

 **Act II**

 _(When the show returns we see an overhead shot of Aiyoku exiting the outbuilding. It is dawn. Cut to a closer shot of Aiyoku walking up to a water pump to get some water. She carries a pot which she places under the spout. Rather than wok the pump, however, she gracefully waterbends some water out of the pump and into the jar. She picks up the pot and, as she turns to go back to her friends, she notices Haru's mother looking out over the farm. She turns and it is clear she is crying. Aiyoku drops her water pot and it breaks. Aiyoku's eyes betray her realization that Haru has been captured. Cut to an interior shot of the outbuilding where the others are packing their gear. The door opens and Aiyoku steps in, tearing at her hair in anguish.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : They took him! They took Haru away! **  
Mokka** : What? **  
Aiyoku** : The old man turned him into the Fire Nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending. **  
Shu** : Slow down, Aiyoku, when did this happen? ****

 _(Shu puts his arm around her shoulder and holds her hand in genuine concern.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight. **  
Shu** _(dropping her hand)_ : Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone. **  
Aiyoku** : We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru. **  
Mokka** : ...and why would they do that? **  
Aiyoku** _(determined)_ : because they're going to arrest me for earthbending. ****

 _(Shu and Mokka both looked concerned before cutting to a scene with Aiyoku and Shu rolling a boulder on top of air grate.)_ ****

 **Shu** : I thought you were crazy at first, Aiyoku, but this might work. There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines, all Mokka has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and – tada! Fake earthbending.

 **Mokka** : Why can't you levitate the boulder Mr. Earthbender?

 **Shu** : Aiyoku's the one who wants to go to the prison not me.

 **Mokka:** Fine. Fine. ****

 _(When Aiyoku and Shu and finish rolling the boulder on top of the vent, cut to a wider shot showing the nearby vent that Mokka will airbend into. It is partially obscured from the path they are on by a large boulder. Cut to Shu leaning on the rock they have just moved with a self-satisfied grin on his face. When he is done, the screen widens to show a none-too pleased Aiyoku, hands on her hips, looking over at Mokka who is o.c.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Mokka. You did get all that, right? ****

 _(The screen pans rapidly over to Mokka, who is paying no attention at all. She sits cross-legged in front of the vent, blowing air and a little butterfly in front of her while Momo watches.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Sure, I got it. **  
Shu** : Do you remember your cue? **  
Mokka** : Yeh, yeh, just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this. **  
Shu** : By "this" do you mean intentionally getting captured by an army of ruthless firebenders? **  
Mokka** : Exactly! That's fun stuff. ****

 _(Cut to wide shot that shows Aiyoku and Shu on the left, Mokka in the middle behind her rock, and a band of Fire Nation soldiers coming down to the path towards them on the right.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Here they come! Get in your places! ****

 _(Cut to a close up of the three soldiers marching down the path. Cut to view from behind the soldiers. Shu runs in from the left, Aiyoku from the right, meeting right in front of the soldiers.)_ ****

 **Shu** _(in a slightly exaggerated voice)_ : Get out of my way, pipsqueak! **  
Aiyoku** _(also in a slightly exaggerated voice)_ : How dare you call me "pipsqueak" you giant-eared cretin! **  
Shu** : What did you call me? **  
Aiyoku** : A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things. _(She puts her hands up to her ears and fans out her fingers in imitation of huge ears)_ Do herds of animals use them for shade? **  
Shu** : You better back off! _(Placing his hand to partially block his mouth from the soldier's view)_ Seriously – back off. **  
Aiyoku** : I will not back off! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are! **  
Shu** : That's it – you're going down! **  
Aiyoku** : I'll show you who's boss – earthbending style! ****

 _(Aiyoku assumes a mock earthbending stance as she shouts her challenge. The background music changes to indicate almost supernatural powers and the background itself changes to show earth colored patterns flashing by at high speed. Both effects stop abruptly to show Aiyoku frozen, with the rock she is supposed to be "earthbending" still sitting over the grate. After a few moments of embarrassed silence, she repeats herself angrily.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : I said, "earthbending style!" ****

 _(Cut to the other side of the rock where Mokka finally reacts, jumping up into the air and coming down onto the grate. She airbends into the grate. Cut to a view of the rock on top of the other grate. The air rushing up raises the rock to reveal Momo behind it.)_ ****

 **Soldier** _(pointing at Momo)_ : That lemur! It's earthbending! **  
Shu** : No, you idiot! It's the girl! **  
Soldier** _(embarrassed)_ : Oh, of course. ****

 _(Cut back to Shu and Aiyoku as the rocks falls back onto the grate)._ ****

 **Shu** _(in an exaggerated voice, his hands on Aiyoku's shoulders)_ : I'll hold her! _(Then in a quieter voice)_ You've got 12 hours to find Haru, we'll be right behind you. ****

 _(Cut to Aiyoku being led off by the soldiers. She looks back to see Shu and Mokka, with Momo on her shoulders, standing in the road. Shu tugs at his ears then turns to Momo.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Momo, you have some big ears! ****

 _(Cut to a long shot of the village's port where a Fire Navy ship is docked, then cut to a downcast Aiyoku wearing a brown sackcloth over her blue robe. She is in a wheeled transport with other prisoners being taken to the prison ship. Mokka and Shu are in the crowd watching her being taken aboard. Cut to a sky shot of Appa following the Fire Navy ship from afar. In the distance, a rig or offshore platform is seen. This is the Fire Navy ship's destination. Cut to a close of the rig. It is huge, dark, industrial and foreboding. In the background a bloody sunset casts its last rays of light over the complex. Switch to Mokka in Appa's driver's seat, Shu in the passenger section.)_ ****

 **Shu** : She'll be fine, Mokka, Aiyoku knows what she's doing. ****

 _(Cut back to a long shot of the prison rig where the sun has now set. Switch to an overhead shot of a prisoner line up. The Warden is addressing the new prisoners.)_ ****

 **Warden** : Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide – ****

 _(The Warden's speech is interest by a prisoner, who is visible behind the warden, who begins to cough. The Warden's look hardens instantly. Cut to a side shot where the Warden suddenly leaps away from the prisoner line up, turns and firebends a hug gout of flame at the coughing prisoner. The targeted man jumps backwards.)_ ****

 **Warden** _(angry)_ : What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him!? Take him below! _(Then quietly)_ One week in solitary will improve his manners. (He puts his face up to Katara's, but still speaking to the group) Simply treat me with the same courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously. You will notice earthbenders, that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible. Good day. ****

 _(During the latter part of the Warden's speech, the view has shifted between various shots of hopeless prisoners on the rig. When the Warden is done, he turns and walks o.c. as the prisoners are led away. Cut to a rolling pan up where the camera finally reveals an open area on the rig where hopeless and forlorn looking prisoners roam around. Cut to a view of Aiyoku being thrust through a narrow door and out into the open area. A double gate drops behind her, then cut to Aiyoku's p.o.v. as she surveys the prisoners on the deck. Cut to a side view of the deck. Aiyoku enters from the left. As she passes a prisoner sitting on the deck, he turns and it is Haru.)_ ****

 **Haru** _(standing up)_ : Aiyoku? **  
Aiyoku** _(running and hugging him)_ : Haru! **  
Haru** : What are you doing here? **  
Aiyoku** : It's my fault you were captured. I came to rescue you. **  
Haru** : So, you got yourself arrested? **  
Aiyoku** : It was the only way to find you. **  
Haru** _(folding his arms across his chest and smiling)_ : You got guts, Aiyoku, I'll give you that. _(Taking her shoulder)_ Come one, there's someone I want you to meet. ****

 _(Cut to overhead shot that pans right over several groups of prisoners. Haru and Aiyoku have approached the last one.)_ ****

 **Haru** : Aiyoku, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Aiyoku. ****

 _(Cut to a view of older man's face who is sitting on the ground in one of the groups of prisoners. He is eating, but he turns to his son's voice and sees Aiyoku.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(bowing)_ : It's an honor to meet you. **  
Tyro** _(handing Katara a bowl)_ : Have some dinner, Aiyoku. **  
Aiyoku** _(taking the bowl her hungry expression turns to disgust)_ : Eruhh! **  
Tyro** : It's not as bad as it looks. **  
Aiyoku** _(sitting down and eating a spoonful)_ : Erahh! **  
Tyro** _(smiling apologetically)_ : It's still pretty bad though. ****

 _(A hand appears on Tyro's shoulder, another prisoner trying to get Tyro's attention.)_ ****

 **Prisoner** : Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around. **  
Tyro** : I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather. **  
Aiyoku** : If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan? **  
Tyro** _(suspiciously)_ : Excuse me? **  
Aiyoku** : You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig? What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage? **  
Tyro** : The plan? The plan is to survive - wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened. **  
Aiyoku** : How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up. **  
Tyro** : Aiyoku, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless. **  
Aiyoku** _(standing up, grim determination on her face)_ : We'll see about that. ****

 _(Cut to Aiyoku standing up on a small raised platform in the open area. She bangs the lid of a pot with her spoon several times to get everyone's attention.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child of my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders. _(Cut to a view of the Warden watching from one of the catwalks above, Aiyoku continues from o.c.)_ Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom! ****

 _(The scene concludes with a close up profile of Aiyoku's face, etched in determination. After a few moments pass, her expression weakens. Cut to a view of the groups of prisoners, who turned away from her and go on with their conversations. Aiyoku is crushed. Cut to the Warden, who smiles and walks away. Shift to a view of the rig's lighthouse lamp rotating in the darkness. A few shots of the rig fly by to be replaced by a view of Mokka peeping up over the edge of the rig. Then cut to Aiyoku sleeping on her mat. Mokka wakes her up and she starts to cry out, but Mokka "shh's" her. She leads back to the edge of the rig's main platform where Appa and Shu are waiting.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru? We've got to get out of here. ****

 _(Mokka hops off the platform and onto Appa. Shu holds his arm out to Aiyoku.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : I can't. **  
Shu** : We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere. Get on. **  
Mokka** : Aiyoku, what's wrong? **  
Aiyoku** _(close up, the lighthouse lamp playing directly behind her head)_ : I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people. ****

 **Act III**

 _(When the show returns, Shu and Mokka have jumped off Appa, who floats in the air beside the platform, and are sitting in a triangle on the rig's edge.)_ ****

 **Shu** : What do you mean you're not leaving!? **  
Aiyoku** : We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them. **  
Mokka** : Maybe she's right. What do you say, Shu? **  
Shu** : I say you're both crazy! _(A searchlight comes close by and they hunker down until it passes.)_ Last chance, we need to leave – now! **  
Aiyoku** : No. **  
Shu** _(shaking his head)_ : I hate when you get like this. _(Another search light comes close)_. Come on, we better hide. ****

 _(The three exit the frame. Cut to Mokka whispering something to Appa, who flies off silently. Mokka then exits the screen, which then pans northeast to show two Fire Soldiers turning the corner on the rounds. As the round the bend, Appa flies by and the guards notice and look up.)_ ****

 **Guard** : Look! ****

 _(Cut to a close up of the back of the Warden's head. He turns quickly to address the guards who just saw Appa.)_ ****

 **Warden** : Tell me exactly what you saw. **  
Captain** : Well, Sir, it looked like a flying bison. **  
Warden** : What? **  
Guard** It was a giant flying buffalo, Sir, with an empty saddle. **  
Warden** : Which was it? A buffalo or a bison? **  
Captain** : Uh, I'm not sure what the difference is, but that's not really the point is it, Sir? **  
Warden** _(angry)_ : I'll decide what the point is, fool! ****

 _(Warden throws the Captain over the railing. A scream trails off into nothing as a splash of water is heard. Cut back to the Warden and the remaining guard.)_ ****

 **Warden** : You! Wake up the Captain. Search the entire rig! **  
Guard** : Sir? **  
Warden** : What!? **  
Guard** : That...was the Captain you just threw overboard, so... **  
Warden** : Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard and search the rig! There's something going on here and I don't like it. ****

 _(Cut to an overhead shot of the rig, still on the same night. The view pans north to reveal a loading docks with many crates on it. Cut to a closer shot of Momo peeping over one of the crates, then shift to Aiyoku, Mokka, and Shu crouching amongst the boxes.)_ ****

 **Shu** : We don't have much time. What are we gonna do? **  
Mokka** : I wish I knew how to make a hurricane. (Cut to Aiyoku and Shu looking unhappy at this idea.) The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys! **  
Shu** : Wouldn't he just take his keys with him? **  
Mokka** : I'm just tossing ideas around. **  
Aiyoku** : I tired talking the earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them help themselves. **  
Shu** : For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock... something they can bend. **  
Aiyoku** _(touching the rig platform)_ : But this entire place is made of metal. **  
Mokka** _(looking up and pointing o.c.)_ : No, it's not. Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal – In other words, earth. ****

 _(As Mokka is speaking, the view cuts to a shot of the smokestacks on the upper reaches of the rig. Behind the stacks, the sky is clearly getting lighter. Cut to a long shot of the rig, dawn is clearly close at hand. Cut to Aiyoku and Shu back in the prisoner deck area where Aiyoku gave her speech. They are looking down into an enormous ventilation shaft which is capped by a grate similar to the ones seen earlier near the mine where Aiyoku got arrested.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : It's almost dawn, we're running out of time! Are you sure this is gonna work? **  
Shu** : It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale. ****

_(Cut to an overhead shot of the rig as Shu explains from o.c. how the plan is going to work. As he speaks, the camera view moves or cuts to show what he is talking about.)_ ****

 **Shu** : There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Mokka closed off all the vents except one. When she does her airbending, the coal only has one place to go – right back here. ****

 _(The view ends up back with Aiyoku and Shu as he concludes his explanation. It is now morning. A moment later, however, the shot widens to show them surrounded by six Fire Nation soldiers pointing their spears at them and prisoners, including Tyro and Haru. More Fire Nation guards ring the bottom edge of the shot.)_ ****

 **Soldier** : There's the intruder! **  
Shu** _(drawing his boomerang)_ : Stay back, I'm warning you! **  
Tyro** : Aiyoku stop! You can't win this fight! ****

 _(Cut from Tyro to Haru, who looks stunned at his father's pronouncement. The camera pans right across him, then cut to Aiyoku with an equally stunned looked, the camera slowly panning left. Then from o.c., but switching to show him after a few words, the Warden arrives.)_ ****

 **Warden** : Listen to him well, child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand. ****

 _(Cut to a wider shot of the two surrounded by the soldiers, who begin to close in. Then switch to a close up of the grate, where air begins to rush out, followed by dust and pebbles. Then a living river of coal erupts from the grate, eventually tearing it away. Cut to a very wide shot showing the eruption of coal as it shoots high into the air over the deck, blasting the grate away. Cut to the Warden, clearly shocked and dismayed. The coal lands in a massive pile between the earthbenders and the firebenders, followed by a shot of Haru. The shot then widens to show the prisoners looking at the pile of earth that has just appeared. Cut to a view of the top of the coal pile. Mokka drops from the top of the screen and lands on it, covered in coal dust. She coughs it off as Aiyoku runs up to the top of the coal.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Here's your chance, earthbenders! _(She grabs a lump of coal and raises it high.)_ Take it! Your fate is in your own hands! ****

 _(Haru begins to move forward, but Tyro stops him. Switch to a view from within the crowd. Various prisoners begin to shrink backward, eschewing open conflict. Cut to a view of Aiyoku_

 _, still holding up the lump of coal, with the Warden and his men visible over her shoulder.)_ ****

 **Warden** : Hahaha! Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. _(Cut to a panning shot of the prisoners, who do look sad.)_ There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? (Aiyoku lowers the coal, shock on her face.) How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed. ****

 _(Cut to a wider shot of Aiyoku standing on the coal, her shoulders slumped, looking defeated and lonely. The Warden turns to walk back into the rig. As he does, a lump of coal flies on screen and hits him in the back of the head. He turns in anger. Cut to Haru, prisoners standing behind him, twirling some lumps of coal above his raised left hand. His expression is severe. Cut back to the Warden, who launches a blast of fire at the boy. The gout of flame is about to engulf Haru, who braces for death, when it is blocked by a wall of coal. Cut to a shot of Tyro, in an earthbending stance, who has clearly stepped forward to protect his son. Cut to a wider of what is about to become the battlefield, before shifting the Warden and his men, now in a firing line.)_ ****

 **Warden** : Show no mercy! ****

 _(The Fire Nation line charges forward, unleashing a wall of flame. Tyro and the three nearest earthbenders, including Haru block it with a huge wall of coal. The coal absorbs the flames.)_ ****

 **Tyro** : For the Earth Kingdom, attack! ****

 _(Tyro slams the palms of his fists on the deck of the rig, throwing the wall of coal forward towards the Fire Nation line. The Fire Soldiers deflect some of the rocks with flame. Cut to an overhead shot of the prisoners, all of whom have joined the rebellion and have assumed earthbending stances. The camera pans south to show the firebenders in a similar pose. General melee ensues. One on one the earthbenders block fire attacks with coal shields and knock out firebender by striking them huge lumps of coal thrown at high speed. Cut to a view of the carnage below from one of the catwalks. Heaps of burning coal now litter the deck. Switch back to the middle of the deck where Aiyoku, Shu and Mokka are rushing forward. A Fire Nation soldier enters the screen, but Shu cuts off the head of his spear with his boomerang and throws the spearhead with a small shaft still attached to it to Momo who is flying close overhead. Momo then collects spears as they are thrown by Fire Nation soldiers, rendering them harmless. Cut to Tyro and Haru in front of the coal dump. They raise a huge amount of coal, and then mash it between them to create a boulder. Cut to a quick view of the Warden rapidly shooting fireballs at targets o.c., before switching back to Haru and Tyro throwing the boulder at the door into the rig. It blasts a boulder shaped hole in the door.)_ ****

 **Tyro** : Get to the ship! We'll hold them off! **  
Warden** : Do not let them escape! ****

 _(The Warden rallies a few his troops and they begin to barrage the exit with flame. Cut to Mokka, Aiyoku and Shu trying to exit. When they see the flames hit the wall in front of them, they turn and Mokka and Aiyoku airbend a small tornado into existence, the end of which is aimed at the firebenders.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Shu, throw us some coal! ****

 _(Shu earthbends chunks of coal into the top of the little whirlwinds, which accelerate down the wind tube and exit at high speed towards the Warden's men. Then all get knocked down. Cut to Tyro and two other earthbenders who earthbend the entire coal dump, with the Warden and all his men on it, out of over the open water.)_ ****

 **Warden** : No, please! I can't swim! **  
Tyro** : Don't worry, I hear cowards float. ****

 _(Tyro drops them all into the ocean below. Fade to a scene of several Fire Nation ships, now under the command of the former prisoners, steaming away from the rig. Appa with Shu and Mokka swim next to the point ship. Cut to Aiyoku, Tyro and Haru on the deck of the point ship. Aiyoku beams, looking back at the prison they leave behind.)_ ****

 **Haru** : I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us. **  
Aiyoku** _(embarrassed)_ : All it took was a little coal. **  
Haru** : It wasn't the coal, Aiyoku, it was you. **  
Tyro** _(putting a hand on her shoulder)_ : Thank you for helping me find my courage, Aiyoku, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much. **  
Aiyoku** : So, I guess you're going home now? **  
Tyro** : Yes, to take back my village. _(Raising his voice and raising his left hand in a fist, just as Aiyoku had done and looking back over the ship to address the former prisoners)_ To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land! ****

 _(Cut to a wide shot of three of the ships, Tyro's ship in the middle and ahead with Appa swimming on the right. The shot pans from left to right, showing cheering earthbenders on the decks of every ship. Cut back to Haru and Aiyoku.)_ ****

 **Haru** : Come with us. **  
Aiyoku** : I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get to the North Pole. ****

 _(Cut to a shot of Mokka in the foreground sitting on Appa, airbending a little chunk of coal around. Aiyoku and Haru are visible on the upper deck on the point ship.)_ ****

 **Haru** : You're it aren't you? The Avatar. Aiyoku, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way... **  
Aiyoku** : I know. _(She reaches for her necklace and starts in surprise when it is gone.)_ My mother's necklace! It's gone! ****

 _(Cut to a close up shot of the necklace lying on the deck of the rig. An arm in a Fire Nation uniform grabs it. The screen pans up to reveal Zuko, wreathed in the glory of a fiery red sunset holding the necklace. He looks out over the ocean to the setting sun, back to the camera. Fade to white.)_


	6. Book 1 - Ep 6

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has returned. However it's not as everyone thought._

 _Aiyoku is a waterbender. And even though her waterbending skills are great, she still has a lot to learn before she ready to save anyone._

 _But I believe, Aiyoku can save the world._

 **Introduced by Mokka**

 **The Spirit World (Winter Solstice, Part 1)**

 **Act I**

 _(Wide shot of the open sky over a lush river valley. It is a beautiful day with lazy, puffy white clouds and sunshine. Cut to an overhead view of the valley floor, clouds moving below. A red bird moves into view, soon engulfed in an Appa shaped shadow. Cut to a long shot of Appa moving slowly through the clouds, replaced quickly by a pan left showing Mokka in Appa's driving seat, leaning back, enjoying herself with a reed in her mouth. As the camera pans left, Aiyoku stretches out on her stomach looking over Appa's side, while Shu whittles.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(from o.c. at first)_ : Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap. **  
Shu** : Maybe you should give it a try. **  
Aiyoku** : You're hilarious. ****

 _(Cut to Mokka, whose head pops towards the camera, almost smashing into it, a wide grin on her face.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : I'll try it! Yehhhh! ****

 _(She jumps right off Appa's side, laughing and hurtling down through the clouds with her staff. Shu and Aiyoku look over the side of Appa as she plunges through a cloud. A moment later Mokka lands next to them with her glider. She is soaking wet.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Turns out clouds are made of water! ****

 _(She airbends herself dry. Shu and Aiyoku eye her strangely. Suddenly, Aiyoku turns and looks ahead.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Hey, what is that? ****

 _(Cut to a forward view. Up ahead, the floor of the valley below around the river is black instead of vegetation green.)_ ****

 **Shu** : It's like a scar. ****

 _(Cut to a scene on the floor of the valley in the damaged area. Burnt tree stumps dot the barren landscape. The three have dismounted Appa and are walking around. Aiyoku is in the foreground, Mokka on his left back near Appa and Shu to his right.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere. **  
Mokka** : Aiyoku, are you ok? ****

 _(Cut to a view of footprints on the burnt ground. Shu is examining them.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for – **  
Mokka** : Shh! **  
Shu** _(whispering)_ : What? I'm not allowed to be angry? ****

 _(Mokka points ahead. Cut to Aiyoku, standing ahead, clearly upset. She sinks to her knees in the dust and sighs. Cut to a frontal shot of Aiyoku, who begins to run her hands through the burnt earth.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen? **  
Mokka** : Aiyoku, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you. **  
Aiyoku** : Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job. **  
Mokka** : That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher. **  
Aiyoku** : Yeh, a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. The monks said that Avatar Roku would help me. **  
Shu** : The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him? **  
Aiyoku** : I don't know. ****

 _(Momo jumps into her lap and begins to chitter. Aiyoku pets his back. Fade to a scene of Prince Zuko emerging from tall reads into a clearing.)_ ****

 **Zuko** _(yelling)_ : Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh! ****

 _(The camera pans left to follow Zuko. A fire soldier uniform becomes visible hanging from the low branches of a tree as the screen pans. Cut to Iroh in a hot bath, the tub made out of rock and it is fed by a stream coming out of the rocks behind it.)_ ****

 **Iroh** _(happily)_ : Over here. **  
Zuko** : Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose her! **  
Iroh** : You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles. **  
Zuko** _(angry)_ : My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go! **  
Iroh** : You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself. ****

 _(Iroh shifts position slightly, puts his hands together and breathes steam from his nostrils. Cut to Zuko, obscured by steam, who swats it away.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water! **  
Iroh** _(rising)_ : Very well. ****

 _(Cut to view from behind Zuko, where Zuko has put his hand up to strategically block the view of Iroh. Cut to view from Iroh's p.o.v.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you. **  
Iroh** _(leaning back, happily)_ : Ahhhh! ****

 _(Cut back to an overhead shot of Aiyoku still kneeling in the wasteland. Mokka approaches her from behind.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Hey Aiyoku, are you ready to be cheered up? **  
Aiyoku** : No. ****

 _(An acorn flys by from o.c., hitting Aiyoku on the side of the head.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Ow! ****

 _(Cut to a wider shot of Aiyoku looking at Mokka, now in the foreground bouncing another acorn up and down in her right hand.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Hey, how was that cheering me up? **  
Shu** : Hehe, cheered me up. ****

 _(Cut to Shu, who promptly gets whacked by an acorn from Aiyoku on this side of his head.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Ow! Yeh, I probably deserved that. **  
Mokka** : These acorns are everywhere, Aiyoku. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back. ****

_(In the background Momo digs furiously in the scorched earth, emerging with a double handful of acorns. Mokka places an acorn in the palm of Aiyoku's hands and closes it.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(smiling)_ : Thanks, Mokka. ****

 _(Mokka smiles and then makes a startled sound, looking o.c. Cut to a shot of an old man in green using a walking stick approaching the group, then cut back to the group as the old man enters the screen from the right and walks up to Mokka.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Hey, who are you? **  
Old Man** : When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings... are you the Avatar child? ****

 _(Mokka turns to Aiyoku.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Actually … I am.

 **Old Man** : My village desperately needs your help. ****

 _(Cut to a late afternoon shot of the sun about to go down beneath hills in the distance. The bottom of the screen shows the upper part of the walls of an Earth Kingdom village. Cut to an overhead shot of the group following the old man into the village. Much of it has been burned out and destroyed. Sad music plays. They enter one of the buildings where some villagers are gathered. As the Old Man introduces Aiyoku to the people, a man, probably the village chief walks over.)_ ****

 **Old Man** : This young girl is the Avatar. **  
Chief** : So the rumors of your return are true. (He bows.) It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence. **  
Aiyoku** _(bows)_ : Nice to meet you too. _(Pause)_. So...is there something I can help you with? **  
Chief** _(looking o.c. with a pained expression)_ : I'm not sure... **  
Old Man** : Our village is in crisis, she's our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit. **  
Shu** : Why is it attacking you? **  
Chief** _(moving to the threshold of the doorway that the group just entered, looking at the setting sun)_ : We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near. **  
Mokka** : What happens then? **  
Old Man** : As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely. **  
Chief** : Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen. **  
Aiyoku** : So, what do you want me to do exactly? **  
Old Man** : Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar herself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits. **  
Aiyoku** _(clearly lacking confidence)_ : Right...that's me. **  
Mokka** : Hey, 'great bridge gal', can I talk to you over here for a second? ****

 _(Mokka walks over to a nearby window. Aiyoku and then a bit later Shu enters the screen from the right. They can now talk privately.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Aiyoku, you seem a little unsure about all this. **  
Aiyoku** : Yeh, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world. _(Exasperated)_ It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff! **  
Mokka** : So, can you help these people? **  
Aiyoku** : I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just... come to me. ****

 _(Momo jumps onto Aiyoku's shoulder and chitters. Aiyoku is surprised, but then smiles. Cut to Mokka, the open window behind her, smiling serenely.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : I think you can do it, Aiyoku. ****

 _(Camera pans right from Mokka up to Shu, who is also looking at Aiyoku, smiling serenely.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Yehhh, we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster. ****

 _(Fade back to Iroh soaking in his outdoor hot spring bath. An overhead that is slowly zooming in is quickly replaced by a close up of Iroh snoring peacefully in the bath. A noise startles Iroh into wakefulness.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Uh? Who's there? ****

 _(Switch to Iroh's p.o.v., his head clearly scanning back and forth over the forest in front of him. A small rodent jumps onto the lip of the bath. He lets it jumps onto his outstretched hand.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : A meadow vole! I should have known. You startled me, little one. _(Lets vole go and leans back in the bath and puts his hands behind his head.)_ Ehh, seems I've dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap. ****

 _(The vole starts hopping up and down on the lip of the bath and making chittering noises. Suddenly it stops, the ground starts shaking from deeper in the forest. It flips around to see dust clouds rising from the forest and then hops away. Switch to a panning shot from the forest's p.o.v. The camera pans up as the ground disturbance or tremor moves. Soon it reaches Iroh's bath and we see that two other shock waves have approached the bath from Iroh's left and right. The old general has been caught by surprise and when the shockwaves reach his tub he is quickly held fast by three triangular stones that have been pushed into the tub. A second later, three earthbenders appear next to the tub behind each of the three stone projectiles that are holding Iroh imprisoned. Cut to an Earth Kingdom soldier taking Iroh's uniform off the tree, screen pans right to show an officer walking up to the bath.)_ ****

 **Soldier** : He's a Fire Nation soldier. **  
Captain** : He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner. ****

 _(Cut back to Iroh, squinting unhappily at his ignominious capture. Cut to an overhead shot of the forest outside of the Earth Kingdom village. The sun has nearly set. The screen pans down and fades to Aiyoku exiting the meetinghouse building where she had met the chief. The doors close behind her. Aiyoku begins to walk through the village.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm... here to try to help stuff. ****

 _(Cut to a view of Aiyoku about to exit the village gate. The shot zooms out to show Shu and Mokka, backs to the audience, watching Aiyoku from the window of the meeting house. The sun has almost set.)_ ****

 **Shu** : This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aiyoku waits for some monster to show up. ****

 _(Cut to a frontal view of the window. The old man stands behind the siblings. Part way through the ensuing conversation, switch to a side view, showing that much of the village waits in fear in the meetinghouse with the Old Man, Mokka and Shu.)_ ****

 **Old Man** : If anyone can save us, she can. **  
Shu** : She still shouldn't have to face this alone. ****

 _(Outside, the sun sets. The world darkens. Cut to Aiyoku, standing at the village gate, like a gunslinger.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(shouting)_ : The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-Bai? Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace! ****

_(She hold out her hand affirmatively in a way of saying STOP. Her expression is resolute. Cut to a longshot view from behind of Aiyoku standing at the gate.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then. ****

 _(Aiyoku turns and begins to walk back to the village. Cut to a shot of Aiyoku from behind, who quickly turns to exit the screen to the right, leaving a view of the dark woods. Spirit whispers begin to be heard. Suddenly a massive shape emerges from the forest, its huge feet making large thudding sounds each time they hit the ground.)_ ****

 **Act II**

 _(Aiyoku is still walking placidly up the village street, unaware that Hei-Bai is following right behind her. Hei-Bai is as big as a house, with six legs and black and white orca-like markings all over his body. He is vaguely mammalian and has razor sharp teeth. Aiyoku realizes something is amiss and stops. She turns, looks up at the monster, and smiles.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : You must be the Hei-Bai spirit. _(She bows her head.)_ My name is... ****

 _(She is cut off by a blast of air and blue energy from the mouth of the creature, Aiyoku does not move. The spirit rears itself up on its hind-most legs and bellows, releasing another jet of blue energy from its mouth. It gets back on all six legs and then charges into the village, ignoring Aiyoku and leaving her behind. Aiyoku turns to address the monster as it moves in.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : My name is Aiyoku! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up! ****

 _(The spirit destroys in rapid succession two houses and a watchtower using its brute strength and blue energy. The monster continues to destroy building off screen as Aiyoku follows it around trying to get its attention.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Uh... ****

 _(Cut to a frontal view of the meetinghouse window, where Katara and Sokka look out. Sokka looks poised to jump out the window to join the fray. The village chief is behind them.)_ ****

 **Chief** : The Avatar's methods are... _(they duck as flying debris hits the window)_ unusual. **  
Shu** : It doesn't seem too interested in what she's saying. Maybe we should go help her? **  
Old Man** : No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai. **  
Mokka** : Aiyoku will figure out the right thing to do, Shu. ****

 _(Momo appears to Shu's right in the window, his eyes blinking widely. Cut to a side view shot of a building. Just beyond, a huge pile of debris gets blown above the building. Hei-Bai enters from the right as the screen pans down to reveal Aiyoku running to the building between her and the monster.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Please, would you stop destroying things and listen? ****

_(She jumps on top of the building between them. She sees Hei-Bai pounding a building into the ground with his fists.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : I'm just trying to do my job as spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around? I command you to turn around now! ****

 _(At this the monster does indeed turn around, swatting Aiyoku backward off the top of the building. Aiyoku flys through the air and hits a nearby roof. She slides off and collapses on the ground. Cut back to the meetinghouse window.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Aiyoku! That's it! She needs help! _(He exits to his left.)_ **  
Mokka** : Shu wait! ****

 _(The doors of the meetinghouse open and Shu runs out. Mokka follows, but is stopped by the old man.)_ ****

 **Old Man** : It's not safe! ****

 _(Cut to the monster standing over Aiyoku in the foreground, while in the background we see Shu, hefting his boomering, having just emerged from the meeting house. Cut to close of Shu, ready to threw.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Hei-Bai! Over here! ****

 _(He lets loose the boomerang. Switch to a view of the creature from behind. The boomerang rotates into view, hits the creature's butt, and bounces off with a sound effect indicating its harmless impact. It falls on the ground. Cut back to Shu, who runs up to Aiyoku.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Shu, go back! **  
Shu** : We'll fight him together, Aiyoku. **  
Aiyoku** : I don't wanna fight him unless I – huh! ****

 _(Hei-Bai comes on screen in a flash from the left and takes Shu. Both disappear in an instant, cutting Aiyoku off in mid-sentence. Aiyoku creates an airscooter and takes off. Cut to the monster loping back into the forest, Aiyoku in pursuit. Mokka runs into the picture from o.c., but stops at the village gate, clearly unable to catch up.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Shu! ****

 _(Cut to frontal shot of Mokka, who looks down in sadness, sympathetic villagers coming up behind her. Cut to a shot of Zuko lowering a tree branch from eye-level so he can move forward, a Fire Nation soldier behind him. He barges into the clearing with the ruined hot tub.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Uncle! Uncle, where are you? **  
Soldier** : Sir, maybe he thought you left without him? **  
Zuko** : Something's not right here. _(He examines the hot tub, now with the stone projectiles embedded in it.)_ That pile of rocks... **  
Soldier** : It looks like there's been a landslide, sir. **  
Zuko** : Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earthbenders! ****

 _(Cut back to Aiyoku riding the airscooter at breakneck speed through the forest in pursuit of Hei-Bai, then to Shu in the grip of the monster, trying to pry himself free. Cut to a side view of the monster where it is clear that Aiyoku is even with it and is beginning to pass, but she hits a branch and slows down.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Aiyoku, over here! ****

 _(Cut to an overhead shot where Aiyoku is playing catch up again. Hei Bai enters the wasteland from the beginning of the episode, Aiyoku close behind. Switch to a close up of Shu in the grip of the monster.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Help! **  
Aiyoku** : Hang on, Shu! ****

 _(Aiyoku moves in closer, stretching her hand to Shu. The airscooter begins to disappear and Aiyoku jumps from it, grabbing Shu's arm. Just as Aiyoku begins to pull Shu free, however, both he and the monster vanish. Aiyoku falls out of the sky in surprise. Cut to Aiyoku laid out at the base of the stone statue of a bear. Fade to black. The scene returns with Aiyoku sitting up, with a crescent moon overhead. Aiyoku seems bathed in moonlight.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Shu! _(She looks around and the view zooms out a bit.)_ I failed. ****

 _(Fade to another night scene of treetops. The screen pans down and then a cut to soldiers on war ostriches, a lantern hanging off the point soldier's mount. The screen pans left to show four mounts total, one of them bearing a basically naked and chained General Iroh.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Where are you taking me? **  
Captain** : We're taking you to face justice. **  
Iroh** : Right. But where, specifically? **  
Captain** : A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you. **  
Iroh** _(whistfully)_ : Ah! The great city of Ba-Sing-Se. **  
Captain** : It was greater than you were, apparently. **  
Iroh** _(defensively)_ : I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se! After 600 days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired, _(yawns, puts face in the back of the soldier he is riding with)_ and I'm still tired. ****

 _(Iroh falls off the ostrich and the soldier stops to look. Cut to Iroh lying on the road, chained up tight, but a smile on his face. The put a light on him and pick him up. After they exit the screen, the camera pans down and zooms to show the sandal that Iroh has left behind. Cut back to Iroh, who smiles. Shift to view to Mokka sitting at the village gate, looking into the forest. The old man comes up behind her while the noises of the night fill the air.)_ ****

 **Old Man** : I'm sure they'll be back. **  
Mokka** : I know. **  
Old Man** _(putting a cover over Mokka's back)_ : You should get some rest. **  
Mokka** _(holding Shu's boomerang and trying to sound hopeful)_ : Everything's gonna be okay. **  
Old Man** : Your friend is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him. ****

 _(In the midst of the Old Man's comforting words, Aiyoku appears along the forest trail leading up to the gate. In this light it is clear now that she is not just illuminated by the moon. She is in fact colored a light blue, as if she is glowing slightly in some surreal fashion. In the foreground we can see Mokka's downcast face on the left of the screen as Aiyoku begins to speak.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Mokka, Mokka I lost him. ****

 _(Neither she nor the old man react to Aiyoku's voice. As Aiyoku comes closer, the sun rises behind Mokka and the old man.)_ ****

 **Old Man** : The sun is rising. Perhaps she will return soon. **  
Aiyoku** : What? No, I'm right here! Grrr! ****

 _(She puts her hands in front of the old man's face, but to no effect. Cut to Aiyoku's p.o.v., with the rising disk of the sun in front of him. She looks at her hand glowing blue and sees the sun shining through it. Switch to a frontal view of Aiyoku which zooms up to his face.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : I'm in the spirit world! ****

 _(Fade to white. Scene returns to a daytime shot of the sandal that Iroh left behind. Zuko picks up the sandal and sniffs it, a look of disgust spreading over his face.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Yup, that's Uncle Iroh. ****

 _(Cut to wide shot of Zuko standing next to his war rhinoceros, the cut to Mokka standing dejectedly next to the gate post. The shot widens to show Aiyoku sitting next to her.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(smiling)_ : I'll figure this out, Mokka, I promise. Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is... figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem! ****

 _(Aiyoku looks to her right, then cut to Appa moving along the outside of the wall towards Mokka and Aiyoku. He grunts and puts his nose up to Mokka.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Appa! Hey buddy, I'm right here. But, I guess you can't see me either. ****

 _(Appa keeps grunting at Mokka until she looks up at him.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : It's ok, Appa. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat. ****

 _(She walks back into the village, Appa in tow. Cut to a frontal shot of Aiyoku turning to look back down the forest path.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : What am I supposed to do? ****

 _(The shot expands to show much of the forest.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(shouting)_ : Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you? ****

 _(She gets no response at first and looks down in despair. Then, she notices something and looks back down the path, her face showing elation.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Shu? ****

 _(A light shines from down the path. The camera zooms up to it to reveal a blue spirit dragon flying toward him. Cut back to Aiyoku who sees this with alarm.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : That's definitely not Shu! ****

 _(She makes the hand motions to create the airscooter but nothing happens. She tries to airbend again, again nothing happens. Aiyoku looks down at her hands in disbelief.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : What? I can't bend in the spirit world! ****

 _(Cut to the blue spirit dragon bearing down on Aiyoku.)_ ****

 **Act III**

 _(We once again see the blue dragon, wreathed in radioactive blue fire, bearing down on Aiyoku. Cut to the clearing in front of the gate where Aiyoku stands. Suddenly the dragon is upon her and Aiyoku cowers beneath it, fear framing her face.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : You don't know where Shu is, do you? ****

 _(In response, the dragon bends its head down and touches Aiyoku's head with one of its whiskers. Aiyoku's eyes glow with a blue fire when touched. A flashback begins of an old man riding the dragon. They approach the camera; in life the dragon was red and brown. The flashback ends as the blue dragon breaks its touch.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to Mokka. I need to save my friend and I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku? ****

 _(The dragon bends its neck and Aiyoku jumps on.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : I'll be back Mokka. _(To the dragon)_ Take me to Roku! ****

 _(Aiyoku and the dragon take off. Cut to Mokka petting Appa sadly, with Aiyoku and the dragon visible over her left shoulder as they depart. Fade to an overhead shot of a winding mountain path. The four war ostriches plod along it. Cut to Iroh and his captor. He looks up and is startled to see the blue dragon and Aiyoku whiz by overhead. They pass right over the heads of the procession, but it is clear that only Iroh has seen anything.)_ ****

 **Captain** : What's the problem? **  
Iroh** : Nothing. Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are too loose. **  
Captain** : Too loose? **  
Iroh** : That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much. **  
Captain** : Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs. ****

 _(Cut to a shot of the sky over the path which pans down to reveal the ostriches parked on the ground. The corporal gets off and he touches Iroh's handcuffs, Iroh breathes on them. They become red hot and Iroh grabs the corporal's hand and puts them on the hot iron. The corporal screams in pain and Iroh hops off the ostrich. He launches himself into the air and fires a blast of flame from his feet at the other soldier's on their ostriches. He rolls off the path and down the hill during the ensuing uproar. Cut to a view from Aiyoku's p.o.v. on the dragon as they swiftly approach a volcanic island. It has a beautiful Fire Temple on it, which they enter and fly straight towards the ceiling.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Hey, what are you doing!? Ahhhh! ****

_(They rapidly approach the ceiling, which they pass through harmlessly. The dragon alights on the floor of a secret chamber at the top of the temple. It is empty except for the statue of an old man in the background. Aiyoku dismounts and walks toward the statue.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku. ****

 _(Aiyoku looks back at the dragon, which touches her on the temple once again. Aiyoku's eyes light up blue, and this time the vision is of a huge, flaming comet rocketing through the sky. The vision ends as the dragon breaks contact.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him? ****

 _(The dragon lowers its head in response. Cut to a wider shot where it now revealed that the sun shines through a tiny window high up in the ceiling. The shaft of light, previously blocked by the dragon, now hits the wall near Roku's right shoulder. The dragon touches Aiyoku again and a vision of time passing at the Fire Temple begins. Cut to an exterior shot of the temple sitting on its volcanic promontory. Clouds fly by at incredible speed overhead and the sun rounds its daily course in a matter of seconds. Three days pass in this fashion before a fade to show the floor of the statue's chamber. Two Chinese written characters are shown before cutting to a shot of the little window where the sunlight enters. Days pass in rapid succession there as well. Shift to a long shot of the statue from the back of the room, where it is clear with each day the spot where the shaft of sunlight hits the back wall gets closer to hitting the statue's face as each day passes. The vision ends.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice! _(Turning to dragon)_ So, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku? _(The dragon grunts.)_ But I can't wait that long. I need to save Shu now! ****

 _(Cut to a long, overhead shot of Aiyoku and the dragon departing the volcanic and terrific speed, then cut to Iroh rolling down the hillside, still chained. The earthebender soldiers watch him from over the lip, earthbend a torrent of dirt and rock after him and then slide down the hillside in pursuit. When they catch up to him, Iroh is almost buried.)_ ****

 **Soldier** : He is too dangerous, Captain. We can't just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now. **  
Captain** : I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely. ****

 _(Cut to a close up of Iroh's face. He spits out a stone and looks with disdain upon his captors. Cut to Appa and Mokka flying reconnaissance over the forest.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : It's no use, Appa. I don't see them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait. ****

 _(Cut to wide shot as she turns Appa to fly back to the village. Shift to a huge reptilian foot slamming into the ground where a clear trail of the war ostriches can be seen. Cut to Zuko atop his war rhinoceros, who looks over his shoulder to see Appa flying in the distance.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : The Avatar! ****

 _(He yanks the reigns to turn the beast back, but then he looks down the trail that leads to his captured uncle. He looks back again in the direction he saw Appa, indecision marking his face. Cut to Aiyoku and the dragon flying through the wasteland at the edge of the forest. Up ahead the bear stature can be seen, rapidly growing larger. Her body sits crossed legged atop it. Aiyoku braces herself for impact, but she rejoins her own body as the dragon disappears into the statue. She wakes up, now back in the material world. She jumps down off the statue and turns to stare in wonder at it. After a close up of the face of the bear statue, Aiyoku readies an airscooter and heads toward the village. Cut to a view of the setting sun from the village where Mokka looks downcast. She is standing on the porch of the meetinghouse. Out of the sunset Aiyoku comes into view and lands near her. She rushes to hug her and Momo flies to perch on her master's shoulder.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : You're back! Where's Shu? **  
Aiyoku** _(downcast)_ : I'm not sure. ****

_(The sun sets and both look over their shoulders to the forest. Fade to Iroh and his captors in an earthen pit. Iroh is stretched over a large rock in the center of the pit, his hands spread before him.)_ ****

 **Captain** : These dangerous hands must be crushed. ****

 _(The captain cries aloud as he raises a huge boulder from the ground and moves it to hover over Iroh's hands. He drops it. A moment before it crushed Iroh's hands and arms, Zuko enters the screen from the left and kicks it out of the way. He lands and breaks the chains holding Iroh's hands bound with a kick. Iroh rises with a smile.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Excellent form, Prince Zuko. **  
Zuko** : You taught me well. **  
Captain** : Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered. ****

 _(Cut to Iroh and Zuko, back to back, surrounded by their would be captors.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched! ****

 _(All five earthbenders launch stones at the pair. Iroh swings his chains and breaks them into pieces mid-flight, while Zuko blasts the two nearest him with fire. Cut to a frontal view of Zuko where it is clear that the two soldiers behind him have just shot two large rocks at him. Zuko is about to be hit when the stones are wrapped in Iroh's chains. He swings them around his body and releases them back at their captors. They are hit in the stomach and are both knocked out. The Captain launches several rocks at Zuko, who dodges them and returns fire. The fire blast is blocked when the Captain lowers his head and the fire breaks harmlessly over his onion shaped helmet. The Captain raise two huge sheets of rock and Zuko looks afraid, but then chains wrap around the Captain's feet and his is pulled to the ground by Iroh. The rocks land on top of him. Cut to the Earth Kingdom soldiers groaning and buried in dirt, Iroh and Zuko standing over them. They look at each other and smile, Zuko putting his hand on his uncle's shoulder. Cut to an overhead shot of the pit.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Now would you please put on some clothes! ****

 _(Fade to Aiyoku standing at the village gate once again. It is still night. Cut to the chief, Momo and Mokka looking out of the meetinghouse window towards Aiyoku, then cut to Aiyoku standing at the gate again, the wind blowing dead leaves past her. Some time has evidently passed, and Aiyoku begins to walk back into the village. As she approaches a building with a wind chime that is sounding in the wind, the monster appears. Cut to the monster breaking through the roof of the building with the wind chime. It roars in triumph, releasing blue energy from its mouth. Cut to Aiyoku who cries out and begins to make an energy shell similar to the one she created in "The Southern Air Temple." Cut to Mokka looking out the window.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Aiyoku, what are you doing? Run! ****

 _(The creature roars and runs toward another building, but Aiyoku runs underneath its legs and then jumps up onto its forehead. Her hand glows light blue, and Aiyoku sees a panda bear superimposed over the monster. Aiyoku jumps back to the porch of a nearby building.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back. ****

 _(The spirit stands still while Aiyoku speaks. When she is finished, she shows Hei-Bai the acorn that Mokka gave her. The spirit smiles and Aiyoku places the acorn on the porch. The monster picks up the acorn and transforms into a panda, who turns and walks away from the village. Cut to Aiyoku standing on the porch. The shot widens to show Mokka and the other villagers coming up behind her. The scene then shifts to the panda exiting the gate. Behind him a thicket of bamboo grows to man height in seconds. A moment later, Shu and a few villagers exit the thicket looking confused.)_ ****

 **Mokka and Aiyoku** : Shu! ****

 _(They run to hug him, as other villagers hug their loved ones.)_ ****

 **Shu** : What happened? **  
Aiyoku** : You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours. How are you feeling? **  
Shu** _(looking pained)_ : Like I seriously need to use the bathroom! ****

 _(Cut to the chief flanked by two villagers on each side. It is sometime later that night.)_ ****

 **Chief** : Thank you, Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done. **  
Shu** : You could give us some supplies and some money. **  
Aiyoku** _(angrily elbowing her brother)_ : Shu! **  
Shu** : What? We need stuff. **  
Chief** _(bowing)_ : It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey. _(He exits.)_ **  
Mokka** : I'm so proud of you, Aiyoku. You figured out what to do all on your own. **  
Aiyoku** : Actually, I did have a little help. And there's something else. ****

_(Aiyoku looks downcast, cut to a flashback of the comet vision.)_ ****

 **Shu** : What is it? **  
Aiyoku** : I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit. **  
Mokka** : That's great! **  
Shu** : Creepy, but great. **  
Aiyoku** : There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him. **  
Mokka** : But, the solstice is tomorrow. **  
Aiyoku** : Yeh, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation. ****

 _(Music gets dramatic and cut to the terrified faces of Shu and Mokka. Camera pans up to the moon over the hills.)_


	7. Book 1 - Ep 7

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has returned. However it's not as everyone thought._

 _Aiyoku is a waterbender. And even though her waterbending skills are great, she still has a lot to learn before she ready to save anyone._

 _But I believe, Aiyoku can save the world._

 **Introduced by Mokka**

 **Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice, Part 2)**

 **Act I**

 _(Scene opens with a shot of the bright full moon over a mountain range. The camera pans down to Aiyoku and Appa in the square of a village. Aiyoku is frustratedly pulling on Appa's reins.)_

 **Aiyoku** ( _groaning and pulling on the reins_ ): Let's go Appa! Come on, boy!  
 **Appa** : GRRRRRRR

 _(Appa and Aiyoku face each other.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Look, I'm sorry, but Mokka and Shu aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. ( _angrily_ ) So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!

 _(Aiyoku continues to pull on Appa's reins. Appa continues to remain immovable. Aiyoku pulls so hard on the reins that she falls to the ground. Camera zooms in on his dejected face. Suddenly, Aiyoku hears Shu's voice and turns around. Shu, Mokka and members of the village are standing behind Appa.)_

 **Shu** : I think his big butt is trying to tell you something.  
 **Mokka** : Please don't go, Aiyoku. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I.

( _Scene cuts to a close up of a comet racing across the sky. Cut back to Aiyoku. She gets up from the ground and walks towards Shu and Mokka.)_

 **Aiyoku** : But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today.

 _(Mokka jumps up onto Appa's back and looks back at Shu and Aiyoku.)_

 **Mokka** : We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aiyoku.  
 **Shu** : At least not without your friends. We got your back.

 _(Scene cuts to Momo jumping up onto Aiyoku's arm. Momo chitters happily. Scene cuts to a wide view of Mokka, Appa, Aiyoku and Shu. Appa licks Shu from foot to head.)_

 **Shu** : EWWWWW  
 **Chief** : It's a long journey to the Crescent Island. _(He hands Aiyoku a parcel.)_ You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck.  
 **Aiyoku** : Thank you, for your...  
 **Chief** ( _urgently pointing away_ ): Go!

 _(Appa takes off and the scene cuts to an aerial view of the village. Scene cuts to the Chief coming out of a door. He is sighing and rubbing his forehead. He walks directly into Prince Zuko. Zuko is accompanied by General Iroh on the back of a war rhinoceros.)_

 **Zuko** : Having trouble sleeping? _(Zuko pushes the Chief back into the doorway. Camera cuts to a close up of Zuko's face.)_ Seen the Avatar lately?

 _(Scene cuts to an ocean view. The sun is high in the sky. The camera pans to Appa flying through the clouds and zooms in on Aiyoku, Shu and Mokka on Appa's back. Mokka looks over her shoulder at the rising sun. She turns forward with a determined look on her face.)_

 **Mokka** : Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster!

 _(Scene cuts to a wide view of Appa flying. He pumps his large tail and growls in assent. Scene cuts again to Zuko's ship racing through the ocean. Camera zooms in on the ship's deck. Cut to a close up of General Iroh's face.)_

 **Iroh** ( _concerned and frustrated_ ): Sailing into Fire Nation waters... of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish.

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of the deck of Zuko's ship. Zuko is in the forefront looking through a high powered spy glass. A guard is behind Zuko to the left. Iroh is behind Zuko to the right.)_

 **Zuko** : I have no choice, Uncle.  
 **Iroh** ( _angrily_ ): Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?! _(With a look of anguish and worry)_ What if you're caught?  
 **Zuko** ( _turning around from the spy glass_ ): I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home.  
 **Iroh** : You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type.

 _(Zuko turns back to the spy glass. Scene cuts to Zuko's view of the sky through the glass. He searches the skies for a few seconds and identifies Appa's flying form in the distance.)_

 **Zuko** : There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!

 _(Scene cuts to Appa flying in the foreground with Zuko's ship gaining on them in the background. Camera zooms in on Aiyoku and Shu.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Mokka, we got trouble.  
 **Shu** : Yeah, and its gaining fast!

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of the bowels of Zuko's ship. A catapult is raised from below onto the deck of the ship. The catapult is loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. The camera pans to Zuko and Iroh standing behind the catapult. Iroh, fanning himself, wrinkles his nose in disgust.)_

 **Iroh** ( _groaning_ ): Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?

 _(Zuko shoots a fire ball at the projectile and it ignites. He raises his arm in the air.)_

 **Zuko** : On my mark...Fire!

 _(A Fire Nation soldier cuts the catapult's rope and the fiery projectile is hurtled into the air. The camera follows the track of the fire ball and zooms in on Aiyoku and Shu on Appa's back. Aiyoku turns around and shouts to Mokka.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Fire ball!  
 **Mokka** : I'm on it!

 _(Mokka pulls hard on Appa's reins. Appa swerves just in time. The fire ball sails over his head. Scene cuts to Shu, Aiyoku and Mokka on Appa's back.)_

 **Aiyoku** ( _covering her nose with her hand_ ): We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!  
 **Shu** : Can't you make Appa go any faster?  
 **Mokka** ( _holding her nose_ ): Yeah, but there's just one little problem.

 _(Camera cuts back to a close up of Zuko's face. His eyes widen.)_

 **Zuko** : A blockade!

 _(Scene cuts to a panoramic view of the ocean with a double line of Fire Nation war ships as stretching to the horizon. The camera zooms in on the deck of one of the war ships. It is lined with catapults. Scene cuts back to Zuko's face. Behind him are the Fire Nation soldier and General Iroh.)_

 **Iroh** ( _pulling on his beard thoughtfully_ ): Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you.

 _(Zuko glares at his Uncle. Scene cuts to a close up of Aang on Appa's back. He is looking at the line of war ships.)_

 **Aiyoku** : If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way.  
 **Mokka** : There's no time.  
 **Aiyoku** : This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. Its too dangerous.  
 **Mokka** : And that's exactly why we're here.  
 **Shu** : Let's run this blockade.  
 **Mokka** : Appa! Yip! Yip!

 _(Appa growls affirmatively and soars swiftly off screen. Scene cuts to a long distance view of Zuko's ship. Camera zooms in on Iroh and Zuko.)_

 **Zuko** : She's not turning around.  
 **Iroh** : Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar.  
 **Zuko** ( _bowing his head_ ): I'm sorry, Uncle. _(Turning to his helmsman, he points forward)_ Run the blockade!

 _(Scene cuts to the view from another spy glass, this one belonging to Commander Zhao. He focuses first on Appa and then on Zuko's ship.)_

 **Zhao** : The Avatar...and the banished Prince. This must be my lucky day.  
 **Soldier** : Commander Zhao, what are your orders?  
 **Zhao** : Shoot the Bison down.  
 **Soldier** : But there's a Fire Navy ship out there, Sir, one of our own. What if it's hit?  
 **Zhao** : So be it. _(The soldier starts back in alarm.)_ It belongs to a traitor. _(Zhao turns towards a soldier standing ready at the catapults.)_ Ignite! _(The soldier ignites one catapult. The camera pans down the length of the ship as each soldier ignites his assigned catapult.)_ Launch!

 _(Fire balls fly into the air on either side of Zhao. Scene cuts to a long distance view of all the war ships in the blockade launching fire balls at the same time. The camera zooms in on Zuko and Iroh on the deck of their ship as they watch the approaching barrage of fire balls. Scene cuts to a close up of Appa, Mokka, Shu and Aiyoku. They all scream as the fire balls come racing towards them. Appa swerves and dips and dives to avoid the fire balls. The camera zooms in on Mokka's face. Her teeth are clenched. Her hands are tight around Appa's reins as she tries to help the Bison avoid the fire balls. Scene cuts to a close up of a fire ball. The fire ball grazes Appa's back. Aiyoku, Shu and Momo beat out the fire on Appa's back. Appa growls in anger and pain.)_

 **Mokka** : Appa! Are you ok?  
 **Appa** ( _affirmatively_ ): Grrrrrr!

 _(Scene cuts to the fire balls sailing towards Zuko's ship. The camera zooms in on the deck of the ship. A soldier is trying to keep his balance as the ship is rocked by waves created by the fireballs hitting the water close to the ship. One fireball lands extremely close to the ship and generates a wave that breaks across the deck. Another fireball hits the back part of the ship. Prince Zuko braces himself against the catapult. He turns towards the front of the ship. The engine master calls to him from off screen. Zuko turns around to speak to him. The engine master points to the billowing fire and smoke behind him.)_

 **Engine Master** : Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!  
 **Zuko** ( _turning back towards the front of the ship_ ): Do not stop this ship.

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of Commander Zhao. Catapults stand ready behind him.)_

 **Zhao** : Launch!

 _(Scene cuts to a panoramic view of Zhao's fleet. Each ship launches multiple fireballs into the air. Scene cuts to Appa bursting through the clouds, a cumulus trail in his wake. The camera zooms in on Mokka from behind. She is trying to help Appa avoid the fireball bombardment. In front of them, 12 fireballs shoot through the clouds, smoke trailing behind them. Appa swerves to miss one on his left. The camera zooms in again on Mokka's back as a fireball bursts in front of them. Mokka, Aiyoku and Shu all scream as Appa swerves. Scene cuts to a long distance view of Appa diving to avoid the fireballs. The smoke trails from multiple fireballs surround Appa. Appa flies directly past the camera. The camera now picks up the view from Appa's eyes. Fireballs continue to shoot through the sky. Two fireballs collide and explode directly in front of Appa. Appa growls and rears up to avoid the combustion. He bucks and Shu is thrown from his back. Aiyoku screams and reaches out for Shu. Shu begins to fall and disappears into the clouds below. The camera zooms in on Mokka's face. She screams Shu's name and pulls hard on Appa's reins. Appa dives to catch Shu before he hits the ocean. The camera follows Appa's dive and Shu's fall. Appa gets beneath Shu. As Shu continues to fall, Aiyoku reaches out her hand to catch him. The camera zooms in on Aiyoku and Shu's hands as they clasp. Appa hits the water, each of his six legs using the ocean's surface like a trampoline. He begins his ascent. The camera cuts to a close up of Shu and Aiyoku sitting in Appa's saddle. A large pink fish is thrown up from the ocean and hits Shu directly in the face. Shu gasps and falls backward. The fish bounces off his face to be caught by a chittering Momo. The scene cuts to the Fire Navy ships as they let loose another barrage of fiery missiles. Appa, still close to the surface of the water, swerves back and forth as fireballs land in the ocean. The camera zooms in on Mokka again. She is fully concentrated on avoiding the fireballs. The scene cuts to the deck of Zhao's ship. Zhao is standing in the foreground, a fully loaded catapults in the background. He raises his right arm.)_

 **Zhao** : Ready...

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of Appa flying headfirst into the Fire Navy blockade. The tension mounts as Appa flies closer and closer to the blockade line. The scene cuts to an aerial view of Appa, Mokka, Aiyoku and Shu. The scene cuts again quickly to a close up of Zhao's face.)_

 **Zhao** : Fire!

 _(A single fireball is shot at Appa. The scene cuts to a close up of Aiyoku left eye as she watches the fireball approaching. With a determined look on her face, Aiyoku leaps from Appa. She assumes the airbending pose. The camera zooms in on Aiyoku and the fireball headed on a collision course for one another. Aiyoku grunts and kicks a burst of air directly into the center of the approaching fireball. The fireball explodes from the inside out as a result of Aiyoku's blast. The fragments form a halo of smoke and debris around Appa. Appa flies through the center of the halo. Aiyoku loses her balance amidst the flying rubble and is thrown back onto Appa's shoulders. Shu and Mokka grab her arms to steady her. Appa flies through the Fire Nation blockade. The camera zooms out. Appa is merely a tiny, white bison-shaped speck as he passes the blockade line. Scene cuts to an euphoric Mokka. She raises her left fist into the air.)_

 **Mokka** : We made it!

 _(The camera pans up to a shot of Shu and Aiyoku. Both have looks of shock and amazement on their faces.)_

 **Shu** ( _in pure disbelief_ ): We got into the Fire Nation...( _his shoulders slump_ )...Great...

 _(Scene cuts to Commander Zhao. He is approached by one of his soldiers.)_

 **Soldier** : Where do you think the Avatar is headed, Sir?  
 **Zhao** ( _bowing his head_ ): I'm not sure. ( _turning his head towards Prince Zuko's approaching ship_ ) But I bet a certain banished prince will know.

( _Scene cuts to Prince Zuko's ship approaching the Fire Navy's blockade. As Zuko's ship gets closer, the ships of the blockade move towards each other in order to bar his way. Scene cuts to Iroh and Zuko on the deck of Zuko's ship.)_

 **Iroh** : We're on a collision course!  
 **Zuko** : We can make it!

 _(Scene cuts to the deck of Zhao's ship. A large group of Fire Nation soldiers stands at parade rest behind him. Their leader snaps to attention and speaks.)_

 **Soldier** : The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, Sir.  
 **Zhao** : Wait. Cut the engines. Let them pass.  
 **Soldier** : Sir?

 _(Zhao does not respond. Zuko's ship slides easily through the blockade. The camera cuts back and forth between Zhao's and Zuko's determined faces. The scene cuts again to Zuko and Iroh. Iroh looks at the blockade fading into the distance. He looks pensive and strokes his beard. He is not sure what to make of Zhao's move. Scene cuts to Appa flying through Fire Nation air space. Appa grunts. Appa continues to fly. His tail begins to droop and his legs slacken as he gets more and more tired. Appa, Aiyoku, Shu and Momo relax on his back. The scene cuts to Mokka falling asleep on Appa's head. Momo is sleeping on Mokka's head.. Suddenly, Mokka's face lights up in recognition.)_

**Mokka** : Aiyoku is that it?  
 **Aiyoku** : _(excited)_ Yes, That's it! The island Roku's dragon took me to!

 _(A crescent shaped island appears through the clouds. In the center of the crescent is a large, active volcano. Fire and steam belch forth from it's cone. Appa flies towards the island. The camera zooms in on the Fire Temple Aiyoku has been seeking. The temple sits on a promontory directly below the volcano. Appa lands near the temple. Mokka pats Appa's face lovingly.)_

 **Mokka** : You did it buddy. Nice flying.

 _(Appa groans and rolls onto his side in pure exhaustion. Aiyoku walks towards Appa and begins to rub his tummy. Shu is stretching in the background)_

 **Aiyoku** ( _to Appa_ ): Oh! You must be tired!  
 **Shu** ( _thinking that Aiyoku is talking to him_ ) No. ( _grunting and stretching_ ) I'm good. ( _jogging in place_ ) Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders.  
 **Aiyoku** ( _turns towards Shu a wry look on her face_ ): I was talking to Appa.  
 **Shu** ( _stopping in mid jog_ ): Well, I was talking to Momo.

 _(The camera zooms in on Momo hanging upside down from a nearby tree. He chitters and looks quizzically at Shu. Scene cuts to a close up of the steep path leading to the Fire Temple. Aiyoku, Mokka and Shu walk hesitatingly up the path. They continually look to their left and right in anticipation of an attack. Scene cuts to a close up of the Fire Temple. The camera pans down the temple. Shu, Mokka, Aiyoku and Momo are crouched behind a low wall in front of the temple.)_

 **Shu** : I don't see any guards.  
 **Mokka** : The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died.  
 **Aiyoku** : Its almost sundown. We'd better hurry.

 _(Aiyoku leaps over the low wall. Shu, Mokka and Momo follow him. The camera cuts back and forth between the setting sun and Aiyoku, Mokka, Shu and Momo running through the temple. Scene cuts to Aiyoku, Mokka and Shu tip-toeing through the center of the temple. Shu stops in mid tip-toe.)_

 **Shu** : Wait...I think I heard something.

 _(Shu, Mokka and Aiyoku turn around. Behind them are 5 elderly men in red robes. One of the elderly men speaks and identifies the group as Fire Sages.)_

 **Fire Sage** : We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar.

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of Aiyoku, Shu and Mokka. All have puzzled and startled looks on their faces. Aiyoku steps forward.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Great! I am the Avatar.

 _(Scene cuts back to a close up of the Fire Sages.)_

 **Fire Sage** : We know.

 _(The Fire Sage assumes the firebending pose and shoots a fireball at Aiyoku. The camera zooms in on the fireball as it races towards Aiyoku. Fade to black.)_

 **Act II**

 _(Scene opens with a wide shot of the interior of the Fire Temple. Three fireballs are swiftly approaching Aiyoku. Aiyoku assumes an airbending pose and deflects the fireballs. She turns towards Shu and Mokka.)_

 **Aiyoku** : I'll hold them off. Run!

 _(Aiyoku turns back to face the Fire Sages as Shu and Mokka run down the corridor. Her face is determined. She bends low and swipes her leg in an arc sending a burst of air directly at the feet of the Fire Sages. All five of the Fire Sages are knocked to the floor, face first. They grunt as they fall. Aiyoku runs after Shu and Mokka. The Fire Sages slowly pick themselves up off the floor.)_

 **Fire Sage** : If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the girl will become. Split up and find her!

 _(The camera zooms out into an aerial view of the temple corridor. The five Fire Sages all move off in different directions. Scene cuts to a close up of Mokka, Shu and Momo running through the temple. As they approach a corner, Aiyoku comes running towards them. They stop abruptly to avoid running head first into Aiyoku.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Follow me!  
 **Shu** : Do you know where you're going?  
 **Aiyoku** : Nope! _(Aiyoku disappears around the corner. Shu, Mokka and Momo begin to follow him. Suddenly, Aiyoku comes running back around the corner. A Fire Sage is hard on his heels.)_ Wrong way!

 **Shyu** : Come back!

(Aiyoku _, Shu, Mokka and Momo continue to race around corner after corner trying to lose the pursuing Shyu. Finally, they run into a corridor that turns out to be a dead end. With no escape, they face the Fire Sage.)_

 **Shyu** : I don't want to fight you. I am a friend.

 _(Scene cuts to a shot of Shu, Aiyoku and Mokka in battle positions.)_

 **Shu** : Firebenders aren't our friends.

 _(Shyu moves carefully towards them. As he approaches Aiyoku, he drops to his knees and bows.)_

 **Shyu** : I know why you're here, Avatar.  
 **Aiyoku** ( _surprised and relaxing her poise_ ): You do?  
 **Shyu** : Yes. ( _standing up_ ) You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him.

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of Shu, Aiyoku and Mokka. Their faces are quizzical and wary.)_

 **Aiyoku** : How?

 _(The Shyu reaches towards the wall and turns the light fixture. The fixture is a lever. Behind the fixture is small hole in the wall. Shyu takes a deep breath and shoot fire through the hole. Fire frames one of the panels in the wall. The panel slides back and to the right. The secret passage is revealed. A long staircase carved into the rock of the mountain disappears into the dark below.)_

 **Shyu** ( _gesturing towards the secret passage_ ): This way.

 _(Scene cuts back to Aiyoku, Mokka and Shu, their faxes still showing apprehension and distrust. Suddenly a voice from behind Shyu says, "Find them." The camera cuts back to Shyu. He looks quickly and nervously behind him and turns back to Aiyoku, Mokka and Shu.)_

 **Shyu** : Time is running out. Quickly!

 _(Scene cuts back to Aiyoku, Mokka and Shu. Aiyoku and Mokka look at each other and nod in agreement. All three start towards the opening to the secret passage. Shyu follows them into the passage. He touches a lever and closes the door behind them. Scene cuts to Prince Zuko's damaged ship sailing through the water. Dark black smoke billows from the back of the ship. The camera cuts to an extreme close up of Prince Zuko's hand gripping a bar. His hand clenches. The camera zooms out to Zuko and Iroh on the deck of the ship.)_

 **Zuko** : What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?  
 **Iroh** : Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after...the Avatar.  
 **Zuko** : If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do.

 _(The camera zoom in on Zuko's determined face. Slowly the shot fades from Prince Zuko's face to the Fire Temple. The sun is setting to the left. The temple is silhouetted in shadow on the right. Scene cuts to Aiyoku, Mokka, Shu, Momo and Shyu walking down the stairs and into a vast and cavernous system of tunnels. They continue to walk through the tunnels, the live magma from the volcano to their right.)_

 **Shyu** : Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma.  
 **Aiyoku** : Did you know Avatar Roku?  
 **Shyu** : No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place.  
 **Aiyoku** : Is that how you knew I was coming?  
 **Shyu** : A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes...began to glow!  
 **Mokka** : That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!  
 **Shyu** : At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world.  
 **Aiyoku** : If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack me?  
 **Shyu** : Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came.  
 **Aiyoku** ( _pausing and leaning against the tunnel wall_ ): They were waiting for me.  
 **Shu** ( _putting his arm around Aiyoku's shoulders_ ): Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late.

 _(Aiyoku glares at Shu. The camera zooms in on Shyu as he speaks.)_

 **Shyu** : They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him. ( _shaking his head in dismay_ ) I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages.

 **Aiyoku** ( _bowing slightly to Shyu_ ): Thank you for helping me.

 _(The camera cuts to a close up of Shyu's face. He smiles warmly at the young Avatar. Scene cuts to Shyu, Aiyoku, Mokka, Shu and Momo climbing up steps in the tunnel.)_

 **Shyu** : We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. _(Scene cuts to a long deep spiral of stairs. The party continues to climb up and up.)_ Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him.

 _(Scene cuts to the light from a single window shining into an otherwise dark room. Suddenly, the floor lifts up and Shyu's head appears. He walks up the final steps into the temple, followed by Aiyoku, Mokka, Shu and Momo. The camera zooms out as they proceed towards the doors to the sanctuary. Shyu gasps suddenly.)_

 **Shyu** : NO!  
 **Mokka** : Shyu, what's wrong?  
 **Shyu** : The sanctuary doors, they're closed.  
 **Aiyoku** : Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?  
 **Shyu** : No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts.

 _(The camera cuts to a close up of Shu's face. He scratches his chin thoughtfully.)_

 **Shu** : Five fire blasts, huh? _(Shu's_ _face lights up with an idea. The camera pans up to a lantern, in lieu of a light bulb, directly above his head. The "ding" of discovery sounds.)_ I think I can help you out.

 _(Scene cuts back to Prince Zuko's ship. Smoke is still pouring out of the damaged rear engine. The camera pans to the back of the ship. Zuko has instructed the men to open the back hatch of the ship. A smaller vessel is being lowered into the ocean. Scene cuts to a close up of Prince Zuko. He is speaking to Iroh.)_

 **Zuko** : Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover.

 _(Camera cuts to Iroh. He grunts, strokes his beard and shakes his head disapprovingly.)_

 **Iroh** : Hmmmm

 _(Scene cuts to the smaller ship being deployed. It lands safely in the water and disappears into the smoke. Scene cuts to the view from Commander Zhao's spyglass. Just as Zuko predicted, all he can see is the black smoke from the damaged ship. The camera cuts to a close up of Zhao's face. He lowers the spyglass. Scene cuts back to Shu, Shyu, Mokka and Aiyoku standing in front of the doors to the Fire Temple Sanctuary. Shu is sitting on the floor, Momo on his knee. Shu is filling small sacks.)_

 **Shu** : This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake firebending!  
 **Aiyoku** : You've really outdone yourself this time, Shu.  
 **Shyu** : This might actually work.

 _(Shu stuffs the animal skin sacks into the mouths of the five lion heads guarding the door to the sanctuary. Shu runs away from the doors. He joins Aiyoku, Mokka and Momo behind the nearest columns for protection from the blasts.)_

 **Shyu** : The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in.  
 **Mokka** ( _turning towards Aiyoku_ ): Its almost sunset. Are you ready?  
 **Aiyoku** : Definitely.

 _(Shyu sends a small stream of fire past the five lion heads. The twine ignites. Shyu joins Aiyoku behind the column. Shu crouches and holds tightly onto Mokka's pants. The small bombs go off and smoke fills the chamber. Aiyoku runs towards the doors and pulls on the handles. The doors will not budge.)_

 **Aiyoku** : They're still locked.  
 **Shyu** : It didn't work.

 _(Aiyoku sinks to the floor. Scene cuts to an outside view of the Fire Temple. The sun is setting. Fade to black.)_

 **Act III**

 _(The scene opens with a shot of the Fire Temple lit by the setting sun. Scene cuts to Aiyoku. Mokka, Shu, Shyu and Momo standing in front of the doors to the sanctuary. Aiyoku is angrily hurling air blasts at the locked doors.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Why! Won't! It! Open! Aargh!  
 **Mokka** ( _grabbing Aiyoku's arm_ ): Aiyoku, stop! There's nothing else we can do.  
 **Aiyoku** ( _hanging his head_ ): I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing.

 _(Shu approaches the doors. He runs his finger through the soot produced by the blasts. Momo chitters and crawls over the lion faces.)_

 **Shu** : I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen.  
 **Aiyoku** : Shu! You're a genius!  
 **Mokka** : Wait, how is Shu genius? His plan didn't even work.  
 **Shu** : Come on Mokka, let her dream.  
 **Aiyoku** : You're right. Shu's plan didn't work...but it looks like it did.  
 **Mokka** : Did the definition of "genius" change in the last five minutes?

 _(Aiyoku looks to Mokka with a devious grin. Scene dissolves to Shyu leading the four other Fire Sages to the sanctuary's doors.)_

 **Shyu** : Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary.  
 **Fire Sage** : How did she get in?  
 **Shyu** : I don't know. But look at the scorch marks and down there!

 _(Shyu points to the space between the doors and the floor. A shadow, as if of two feet, moves back and forth.)_

 **Fire Sage** : She's inside. Open the doors immediately before she contacts Avatar Roku.

 _(Scene cuts to Aiyoku perched on the dragon's tail wrapped around the columns. He slowly inches he way to the floor, ready to run the minute the Fire Sages open the doors. The camera pans to the five Fire Sages in firebending pose. They shoot five fire blasts into the lion's heads on the face of the door. Smoke appears around the door jambs. Scene cuts to a close up of the lock mechanism on the face of the doors. As the fire blasts work their way through the lock, the doors begin to creak and open slowly. The light from the interior of the sanctuary is initially blinding. As it begins to dissipate, the Fire Sages see a lone Momo inside the sanctuary. Momo sneezes and looks quizzically at the Fire Sages.)_

 **Fire Sage** : It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!

 _(Momo suddenly leaps at the Fire Sage's face, knocking him down. Mokka and Shu jump from behind two columns and grab the two nearest Fire Sages. They pull the Fire Sages' clothes over their heads. Shyu grabs the last Fire Sage. All four Fire Sages are subdued.)_

 **Shyu** : Now, Aiyoku!  
 **Mokka** : Aiyoku! Now's your chance!

 _(Prince Zuko and Aiyoku appear from behind a column. Zuko has taken Aiyoku prisoner. He is holding Aiyoku's arms tightly behind her back.)_

 **Zuko** : The Avatar's coming with me!

 _(The tables turn for Mokka, Shu, Shyu and Momo. Momo flies towards the ceiling. Mokka, Shu and Shyu are tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushes the struggling Aiyoku towards the opening in the floor that leads to Avatar Roku's secret tunnels.)_

 **Zuko** : Close the doors! Quickly!

 _(Aiyoku looks over her shoulder at Shu and Mokka. As she and Zuko reach the opening, she makes several swift moves and knocks Prince Zuko off balance. Aiyoku kicks Zuko down the stairs and turns around quickly. As Zuko tumbles down the stairs with a grunt, Aiyoku runs towards her friends.)_

 **Mokka** : Go!

 _(Aiyoku banks left and jumps into the air to avoid a fire blast. She does several turns in mid-air. Aiyoku uses the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones on her way to the doors. She sails through the doors just as they are closing. The doors shut and the locks grind.)_

 **Mokka** : She made it!

 _(A blast of bright white light comes from behind the sanctuary doors. Scene cuts to Aiyoku inside the sanctuary. She crouches on the floor in front of Avatar Roku's statue. The setting sunlight comes through an octagonal window at the top of the sanctuary. The light is reddish and moves slowly up the great statue.)_

 **Aiyoku** ( _standing up_ ): The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening?

 _(Scene cuts back to the entryway. Four of the Fire Sages and Prince Zuko assume firebending poses. They shoot five simultaneous fire blasts at the doors. This time, however, the lock mechanism does not respond. The camera cuts to a close up of Zuko's face. He is extremely aggravated.)_

 **Zuko** : Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!  
 **Fire Sage** : It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside.

 _(Scene cuts to a panoramic view of the outside of the Fire Temple. The sun is sinking slowly into the sea. Scene cuts again to the interior of the sanctuary. Aiyoku stands in the center of the sanctuary facing Roku's statue. The light from the window is now on Roku's chest.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is waterbending and my airbending isn't all that good! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of the Avatar Roku's face. The sunlight moves up his face. When the light hits the statue's eyes, they begin to glow. The sanctuary is filled with white smoke. When the smoke clears, Aiyoku is standing face to face with Avatar Roku. They are on the top of a mountain range.)_

 **Roku** : It's good to see you, Aiyoku. What took you so long?

 _(Camera cuts to a close up of Aiyoku's face. She is shocked and amazed. She bows deeply to Avatar Roku. The scene cuts back to the entryway to the sanctuary. Shyu is kneeling on the floor in front of Prince Zuko. His hands are tied behind his back. The four Fire Sages stand behind him.)_

 **Zuko** : Why did you help the Avatar?  
 **Shyu** : Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty.

 _(Suddenly, from behind Prince Zuko, comes the sound of one pair of hands clapping. Scene cuts to Commander Zhao approaching with Fire Nation troops.)_

 **Zhao** : What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him.  
 **Fire Sage** ( _bowing_ ): Commander Zhao...  
 **Zhao** : And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased.

 _(A Fire Nation soldier moves towards Zuko and grabs him. Zuko struggles.)_

 **Zuko** : You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed.  
 **Zhao** : No matter. Sooner or later, she has to come out.

 _(Scene cuts to a close up of Shu and Mokka. They exchange worried glances. Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku and Aiyoku.)_

 **Roku** : I have something very important to tell you, Aiyoku. That is why, when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you.  
 **Aiyoku** : Is it about that vision? The one with the comet?  
 **Roku** : Yes.  
 **Aiyoku** : What does it mean?

 _(The camera pans so that Roku's face is on the left of the screen. The light of the mountain range fades into a starry night sky. The comet slowly crosses the screen from left to right as Avatar Roku speaks.)_

 **Roku** : One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations.

 _(The camera follows the arc of the comet across the sky. The scene slowly fades to the light of the mountain range as the comet approaches Aiyoku.. Aiyoku is standing on the right of the screen as the comet fades away.)_

 **Aiyoku** : So the comet made them stronger?  
 **Roku** : Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine.  
 **Aiyoku** : But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?  
 **Roku** : Listen carefully. _(Scene cuts to a close up of Fire Lord Ozai. His body is black against a wall of flames.)_ Sozin's comet will return by the end of the summer. And Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. _(Ozai takes a deep breath, raises his head, and screams a burst of fire from his open mouth. Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku.)_ If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aiyoku, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives.  
 **Aiyoku** : But I only just started learning airbending, not to mention I haven't even started earth or fire.  
 **Roku** : Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end.

 _(The camera zooms in on Aiyoku's face. Fear and worry wash across her features. The scene fades into bright white light. When the light fades out, the scene is a close up of Commander Zhao and his troops standing in front of the sanctuary doors, waiting for Aiyoku to emerge. The troops assume the firebending pose.)_

 **Zhao** : When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power.

 _(Scene cuts to Shu, Mokka and Shyu chained to a column.)_

 **Mokka** : How's Aiyoku going to make it out of this?  
 **Shu** : How're we going to make it out of this?

 _(The camera pans to the Fire Nation troops, standing ready to attack. A bright white light takes us back to Avatar Roku and Aiyoku.)_

 **Aiyoku** : What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?  
 **Roku** : I know you can do it Aiyoku, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways...for now.  
 **Aiyoku** : But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?  
 **Roku** : I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way. _(The camera zooms in on Roku's face. He closes his eyes. The scene dissolves to Commander Zhao's ships waiting in the bay outside the Fire Temple.)_ A great danger awaits you at the temple. _(The scene dissolves back to a close up of Roku's face.)_ I can help you face the threat. _(The scene dissolves from a close up of Roku's face to a close up of Aiyoku's face. Dissolve to Commander Zhao and his troops in battle positions outside the sanctuary doors. Dissolve to a close up of Aiyoku's face. The marks on her face begin to glow.)_ But only if you are ready.

 _(Aiyoku opens her eyes. They are glowing. She opens her mouth to speak. Her mouth is glowing.)_

 **Aiyoku** : I'm ready.

 _(The camera zooms out to a shot of Roku and Aiyoku on the top of the mountain. Smoke begins to swirl faster and faster around them. The scene dissolves to the door of the Fire Temple sanctuary. A blinding white light is coming from inside the sanctuary. Commander Zhao and his troops are silhouetted against the light. Smoke billows out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The camera follows the smoke to where the Fire Sages are standing. They look at the floor in shock and fear. Scene cuts to Shu, Mokka and Shyu tied to a column. The light from the sanctuary continues to grow. All three turn their heads away to shield their eyes. Scene cuts back to Zhao and his troops in front of the door. The door begins to open, slowly. Scene cuts to Prince Zuko tied to another column. He too turns his head away from the light. Scene cuts back to a close up of Zhao and two of his soldiers standing ready to attack. The camera pans to the left, showing the rest of Zhao's soldiers.)_

 **Zhao** : Ready...

 _(The camera continues to pan to the door of the sanctuary. The light fades. As the doors begin to fully open, two large glowing eyes are visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continues to emanate from the sanctuary. Scene cuts to Shu and Mokka struggling against their chains.)_

 **Mokka** : No! Aiyoku!

 _(Scene cuts back to a close up of Commander Zhao in firebending pose.)_

 **Zhao** : Fire!

( _Zhao shoots a fire blast into the sanctuary. Scene cuts to several pairs of hands shooting fire blasts into the sanctuary. The camera zooms out to take in all of Zhao's soldiers. In total, nine soldiers, including Zhao, are concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary. The fire blasts are not entering the sanctuary. They are being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. The camera zooms in on the fire ball. It slowly begins to open. At the heart of the fire ball is Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. The camera cuts to a close up of Zhao's shocked face. Scene cuts to Shu, Mokka and Shyu.)_

 **Shyu** : Avatar Roku!

 _(Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku. He draws the fire ball back towards himself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melts the chains holding Shu, Mokka, Shyu and Zuko. Zuko, now free, runs. Scene cuts to the outside of the Fire Temple. Avatar Roku's blast has breached the temple walls. Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku. His entire body is now glowing. The camera zooms in on his face as he turns to look at the cowering Fire Sages. They take fright and run for their lives. Scene cuts to Shu, Mokka and Shyu.)_

 **Shyu** : Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!  
 **Mokka** : Not without Aiyoku!

 _(Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku standing in the doorway to the sanctuary. He raises his arm and brings it down on the floor of the temple. The force of his strike rends the floor. Molten lava rises to the surface. The camera zooms in on Roku's hand. He lifts it up, pulling the magma from deep within the volcano. Scene cuts to the volatile lava spurting and rising. A wall of magma shoots up through the entire temple structure. The lava explodes out of the very top of the temple. Scene cuts to Zhao and his men racing down the stairs. Scene cuts back to the entryway to the sanctuary. Shu and Mokka are crouched behind a column for protection. Avatar Roku lowers his hands. The camera zooms in on Roku. He takes a deep breath and pushes his breath down. Scene cuts to the statue of Avatar Roku. The sunlight moves up his face. The eyes of the statue are no longer illuminated by the setting sun of the solstice. Scene cuts to a close up of Avatar Roku. The smoke created by Roku's pyrotechnics are sucked back towards him. He is completely shrouded in the smoke. Mokka and Shu rush towards the smoke to rescue Aiyoku. But when the smoke dissipates Aiyoku is gone.)_

 **Mokka** : Where is she?

 **Shu** : I don't know?

 **Mokka** : Zuko and Shyu are gone too.

 _(The temple continues to collapse. Shu grabs Mokka's arm.)_

 **Shu** : We have to go or we'll be trapped!

 **Mokka** : But Aiyoku …!

 **Shu** : We have to assume she got out. It's not safe here!

 _(Regrettably Mokka and Shu flea the temple._ _Scene cuts to the outside of the Fire Temple. Molten lava is pouring down the sides of the volcano. Smoke is billowing from the bottom of the temple. The temple begins to sink. Scene cuts to Shu and Mokka. They approach the stairs that will lead them out of the temple. Lava has reached all but the top few steps. They realize that they are trapped. One of the columns crashes to the floor behind them. The gasp and run towards the hole in the temple wall created by Roku's blast. They see that the temple is being devoured by the volcano. Scene cuts to their dismayed faces. Suddenly, they gasp. Scene cuts to Momo and Appa flying full speed towards the temple. Shu and Mokka slide down one of the peaks of the temple onto Appa's back. Appa zooms away just as the temple sinks further. Scene cuts to a close up of Mokka and Shu on Appa's back. Mokka is in the foreground. Her arm rests on a bundle of scrolls.)_

 **Mokka** : Aiyoku is gone.

 **Shu** : We'll find her, Mokka. I know we will.

 _(Momo hops up onto Mokka's lap, chittering. Momo has the hat of one of the Fire Sages on his head. Scene cuts to a panoramic view of the temple with Zhao's ships in the bay. The temple explodes. The camera zooms in on Zhao as he watches Appa fly off into the sunset.)_

 **Zhao** ( _angrily_ ): No prince. No Avatar. Apparently the only thing I do have is five traitors.  
 **Fire Sage** : But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar.  
 **Zhao** : Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!

 _(Scene cuts to Appa caught in Prince Zuko's spyglass. He watches the bison fly away. He slowly lowers his spy glass. He smirks.)_

 **Zuko** : Soilders! _(he turns toward the two men behind him)_ Take the Avatar below deck and lock her up.

 _(The men nod and pick up the unconscious Aiyoku and carry her away. The scene cuts to Zuko's ship sailing away from the ruined Fire Temple. Scene cuts to Appa flying through the night sky. He is surrounded by dark ominous clouds. Scene cuts to Appa flying towards a bright full moon. The moon is large in the background. Mokka, Shu, and Momo are silhouetted against the light of the moon. Mokka has drawn apart from her friend. Her head hangs down with the weight of what has happened. Shu, gets up and moves toward Mokka. He sits next to Mokka and puts his arm around her. Momo flies towards Mokka. He chitters and comes to rest directly in front of Mokka. Appa growls lovingly, his tail rising and falling. The light from the moon grows brighter and brighter. Fade to white.)_


	8. Book 1 - Ep 8

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has returned. However it's not as everyone thought._

 _Aiyoku is a waterbender. And even though her waterbending skills are great, she still has a lot to learn before she's ready to save anyone._

 _But I believe, Aiyoku can save the world._

 **Introduced by Mokka**

 **The Storm**

 **Act I**

 _(The scene begins in a dream sequence. The animation is slightly fuzzy and the sky is a peculiar cream color. We see Aiyoku shaking Appa's reigns, smiling. Cut to a wide shot of Aiyoku on Appa. The screen pans right to show Shu flying gracefully on Mokka's glider. Close up of Shu, smiling at Aiyoku, whom we see smiling at Shu in return. Aiyoku looks over to her right to see Mokka flying on an enormous version of Momo. She waves at her. Cut to shot of all three flying towards the camera.)_

 **Mokka** : We need you, Aiyoku.  
 **Aiyoku** : I need you too.

 _(Aiyoku turns from Mokka to look straight ahead in alarm. A huge, black storm cloud has gathered ahead. Cut back to Aiyoku.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Be careful guys! Guys?  
 **Mokka** : Why did you disappear?  
 **Aiyoku** : I didn't mean to.

 _(Cut to side view as Aiyoku reaches out to her friend, but before she can Mokka and Shu turn gray as ash and begins to blow away starting from the head down. Soon they are gone. After Mokka and Shu disintegrate, the camera cuts to a wide, side shot of Aiyoku no longer on Appa entering the storm clouds.)_

 **Mokka** _(from o.c.)_ : We need you, Aiyoku.

 _(Inside the cloud, lightning illuminates the sky. It is pouring rain and Aiyoku screams. Aiyoku plunge into the sea. Aiyoku begins to drift away in the water.)_

 **Many Voices** : We need you, Aiyoku. We need you.

 _(At the end of the last sentence a vision of the Fire Lord, wreathed in flame, is visible for an instant in the afterglow of a lightning strike. At this horrifying vision Aiyoku wakes instantly from her dream with a start. The moonlight shines through the small window in her cell aboard Zuko's ship. With a sigh Aiyoku rolls over on her cot and tries to sleep again.)_

 _(The scene cuts to Mokka shooting up from her sleep, startled. It is night at their most recent camp. She disturbs Momo, who wakes up Shu while trying to get away, Shu ready with his knife and boomerang.)_

 **Shu** _(groggily)_ : Huh? Uh... what's going on? Did we get captured again? _  
_ **Mokka** : It's nothing, I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep. __

 _(Shu looks to Mokka and realizes her dismay. Cut to Mokka in a fetal position, looking pained.)_

 **Shu** : Are you all right, Mokka? _  
_ **Mokka** : I'm okay. _  
_ **Shu** : You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it? _  
_ **Mokka** : I think I just need some rest. __

 _(Shu looks Sadden by Mokka's present problem. He sighs and lays back down. Fade to a day scene of a beach. Cut to Appa yawning and Shu packing for them to get under way. Mokka sits atop Appa, and when the bison is done yawning Mokka points to the heavens.)_

 **Mokka** : _(trying to be cheerful)_ Look at those clear skies, buddy! Should be some smooth flying. We'll find Aiyoku in no time. _  
_ **Shu** _(examining empty food bag)_ : Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, cause we're out of food.

 **Mokka** : We need to continue our search for Aiyoku.

 **Shu** : We can ask those in the nearby village if they've seen anything. But if I don't get food I'll go insane.

 _(Mokka sighs and nods in agreement._ _The scene cuts to an overhead shot of the ocean. A flock of birds fly by as the screen pans left to reveal Prince Zuko's ship steaming towards the southeast corner of the screen. Cut to the main deck where Iroh is sniffing the air in the foreground and Zuko is looking out of a telescope in the background. The shot changes to show Aiyoku sitting on the deck. Her arms and legs are bond tightly behind her.)_

 **Iroh** : There is a storm coming. A big one.  
 **Zuko** _(lowering the telescope)_ : You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight.  
 **Iroh** : The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.  
 **Zuko** : The Fire Nation is North so that's where we're headed.  
 **Iroh** : Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew.  
 **Zuko** : The safety of the crew doesn't matter!

 _(Zuko's eyebrow goes up in concern as a crew member enters from the left in the background. Cut to a close up of the Lieutenant, who has clearly overhead Zuko's remark and is unhappy. Zuko, realizing this, begins to speak to the Lieutenant and walk up until his face is right in front of the Lieutenant's.)_

 **Zuko** : Getting home with the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety.

 _(Zuko enters the ship and shuts the hatch behind him. Iroh stands next to the Lieutenant.)_

 **Iroh** : He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up.

 _(Cut to a harbor scene, where Appa lies in the water next to one of the jetties as if he were a ship._ _The scene is quickly followed by a shot of Shu examining a fruit at a produce stand in the harbor. The shopkeeper is clearly exasperated at Shu's suspicion of the fruit's quality.)_

 **Shopkeeper** : Ah, it's good! It's perfect, I'm telling you!

 _(Shu shakes the fruit which makes a swishing sound.)_

 **Shu** : I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing.

 _(The shopkeeper comes around the stand to face Shu. Mokka is waiting to the left of the produce stand. Mokka carries a basket of fruit. Mokka has a downcast look on her face.)_

 **Shopkeeper** : Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?  
 **Shu** _(putting fruit back)_ : I just realized we're out of money anyway.  
 **Shopkeeper** _(grabbing basket from Mokka)_ : Awww!

 _(The shopkeeper kicks Shu as he walks by. Cut to the dock, where the two stand, Shu rubbing the sport where he was kicked.)_

 **Mokka** : We've looked everywhere and no one here has seen Aiyoku or Zuko. We'll never find them.

 **Shu** : You have to remember we can't just go up to possible Fire Nation people and ask if they've seen the Avatar.

 **Mokka** : I know it's just frustrating.

 **Shu** : I know. But we can't give up. We'll find them.

 _(An old fisherman and his wife walk behind them in the background, the camera slowly panning left to keep them in the frame longer.)_

 **Shu** _(depressed)_ : Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do?  
 **Mokka** : You could get a job, smart guy.

 _(In the background, the old woman grabs the old man by the shoulder. They begin a conversation amongst themselves, but overheard by Mokka and Shu.)_

 **Old Woman** : We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm.  
 **Old Man** : Ahh, you're crazy! It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit you're naggin' woman.

 **Mokka** _(to Shu)_ : Maybe we should find some shelter?  
 **Shu** : Are you kidding? Shelter from what?

 _(The old man and woman continue their argument.)_

 **Old Woman** : My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one.  
 **Old Man** : Well, it's your joints against my brain.  
 **Old Woman** : Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't comin!  
 **Old Man** : Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?  
 **Shu** _(running up to them)_ : I'll go!  
 **Old Man** _(pointing at Shu)_ : You're hired!  
 **Shu** _(to Mokka)_ : What? You said 'get a job' and he's paying double.  
 **Old Man** _(looking at Shu as if he were an alien)_ : Double? Who told ya that nonsense?

 _(Cut to Zuko's ship on the ocean, camera panning right to reveal the black edges of an ominous storm. Zuko's ship is making straight for it. Cut to Aiyoku staring up at the sky eying the storm clouds. Cut to Zuko walking on deck. Four crewman, including the Lieutenant from before, are there looking at the storm clouds. The Lieutenant turns, folding his arms across his chest, to address the Prince.)_

 **Lieutenant Jee** : Uh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all.  
 **Iroh** _(entering from left)_ : Lucky guess.  
 **Zuko** _(crossing to the Lieutenant)_ : Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect, _(pointing at his chest with two fingers)_ or I will teach it to you.

 _(Zuko walks past the Lieutenant, who can no longer contain his contempt for the Prince. As the Lieutenant speaks, Iroh is visible in the background making decapitation motions with his hand, trying to head off the conflict.)_

 **Lieutenant Jee** : What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?

 _(Zuko stops in mid step shortly into the Lieutenant's speech. Iroh sighs and puts his hand over his face, resigning himself to the brewing disaster. By the end of the tirade, Prince Zuko's eyebrow is twitching. He is clearly stung by the accusations. He turns and assumes a firebending stance. Cut to a shot of Aiyoku with worry on her face. The Lieutenant takes stance as well.)_

 **Iroh** _(hands up in gesture of calming)_ : Easy now.

 _(Cut to Zuko and the Lieutenant's hands crossing at the wrists, indicating that the ritual of combat has begun. When they cross, the sound of steel on steel is heard and smoke curls from where they meet. Iroh appears between them and breaks their wrists apart is neat movement.)_

 **Iroh** : Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better.

 _(The Prince and the Lieutenant glare at each other a moment longer, then both turn and walk away in opposite directions.)_

 **Zuko** _(to Iroh)_ : I don't need your help keeping order on my ship.

 _(Iroh places a hand on Zuko's shoulder, but Zuko rudely shove him off. Zuko walks to the bow, where it is clear the storm clouds now fill the sky. Cut back to harbor where Appa still wallows in the water. Cut to Mokka in the foreground, Shu loading a fishing boat in the background. Mokka looks worriedly at the sky, which is clearly full of black storm clouds. The wind has picked up as well.)_

 **Mokka** : Shu, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky.  
 **Shu** : I said I was gonna do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather.  
 **Old Woman** _(from o.c., then from wider shot of boat)_ : The girl with the pink hair has some sense. You should listen to her!

 _(Cut to close up of the old man as he puts down some boxes on the ship. A question forms in his mind.)_

 **Old Man** : Girl with pink hair? _(He turns to Mokka and looks at her)_. An airbender … well I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle! You're friends with the Avatar, ain't ya?

 _(Cut to Mokka with Shu close behind her to her left.)_

 **Shu** _(smiling, hands on hips)_ : That's right.  
 **Old Man** : Well don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years. _(Jabbing Mokka's chest with his forefinger)_. She turned her back on the world!  
 **Shu** _(coming to Mokka's side, angry)_ : Don't yell at her! Aiyoku would never turn her back on anyone!  
 **Old Man** : Oh? She wouldn't, uh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering.

 _(As the Old Man makes this damning pronouncement, cut to Mokka with the distorted camera effect of the world warping around him, a visual testimonial to the sickening guilt welling up within the Avatar. Cut to Shu stepping in front of Mokka so that he is between her and the Old Man. He is irate.)_

 **Shu** : Aiyoku is the bravest person I know! She has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met her. It's not her fault the Avatar wasn't reborn, right Mokka? Mokka? What's wrong?

 _(Mokka has been backing up while Shu has been telling off the old man. When he is finished, she flees, opening her glider and taking off towards the mountains.)_

 **Old Man** : That's right! Keep flyin!  
 **Shu** : You're a horrible old man!  
 **Old Man** : Ehh.  
 **Shu** _(mounting Appa)_ : Appa, yip! Yip!

 _(Shu and Appa take off, drenching the old man.)_

 **Act II**

 _(When the show returns, the camera shows a longshot of Appa skirting a mountain face at high speed. The sky is now black with storm clouds and it is pouring rain. Cut to a closer shot of Shu in Appa's 'driver's seat', shielding his eyes as he searches for Mokka in the rain. The shot swivels as Shu and Appa pass, showing a cave in the rock face with an exposed parapet and a stone staircase leading up to it from the shoreline below. Cut to a shot from the inside of the cave looking out where the storm is intensifying. Shu enters, wiping the water off his sleeves. He stands still, seeing something in front of him. The shot widens to show Mokka in the foreground, farther back in the cave. She is sitting with her hands in her lap, looking downcast. She will not turn to look at Shu.)_

 **Mokka** : I'm sorry for running away.  
 **Shu** : It's ok. That fisherman was way out of line.  
 **Mokka** : Actually, he wasn't.  
 **Shu** : What do you mean?  
 **Mokka** : I don't wanna talk about it.  
 **Shu** : It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?

 _(Shu walks over to Mokka, kneels by her and puts a hand on her shoulder.)_

 **Shu** : Talk to me.  
 **Mokka** : Well, it's kind of a long story. Aiyoku told me about it awhile ago.

 _(Suddenly, Momo runs back, chittering, and the sound of a huge animal is heard from behind Mokka towards the cave entrance. Appa's nose and bangs appear from the right, nudging Mokka. Cut to a full shot towards the cave entrance, which is now completely plugged with a sopping Appa.)_

 **Shu** : I'm gonna try to get a little fire going.

 _(Mokka strokes Appa's chin, then cut to Shu stoking a little cheery fire on the right, Mokka on the left with Momo in her lap. When Mokka begins to speak the camera pans up and enters a dreamy flashback sequence.)_

 **Mokka** : Aiyoku told me about the day she became the Avatar.

 _(The pan up changes quickly from the rock of the cave to an outdoor shot of the Southern Water Tribe. There is a large palace in the background as many young teens practice combat in the foreground. The scene cuts to Aiyoku wearing more of a warrior outfit.)_

 **Mokka** : She was training in the courtyard outside of the Water Tribe Palace when she was called to meet with Prince Don. As you know Aiyoku was to be wed to the young Prince when she turned sixteen.

 _(Cut to a shot of Aiyoku addressing a man who is giving her the message of meeting the Prince.. Aiyoku bows her head and then dismisses herself from training. The scene cuts to inside the palace as Aiyoku walks toward the background. Sitting in front of her is the Head Chief and the young Prince.)_

 **Aiyoku** : You wanted to see me your majesty.

 **Don** : Yes. _(He walks down the small stairs till he is face to face with Aiyoku)_ If you remember about a year ago I asked for your hand in marriage. And you said you weren't sure.

 **Aiyoku** : Yeh I remember.

 **Don** : I called you here to ask you again. _(he reaches into a pouch and pulls out a necklace.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Don … Is that my mother's necklace?

 **Don** : Your grandmother was holding on to it. When I asked for you to marry me she gave it to me to give to you.

 _(Don puts the necklace on Aiyoku. She places her hand on the symbol. The memory fades to black. Cut to Zuko's ship navigating the storm, then cut to the Lieutenant from the earlier confrontation lowering a cup he has taken a drink from. He is inside the ship somewhere, his face bathed in firelight.)_

 **Lieutenant Jee** : I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! __

_(Cut to the Lieutenant sitting at a table and addressing a crewman on his left, making wide hand gestures to drive home his point.)_

 **Lieutenant Jee** : I mean who does Zuko think he is? _  
_ **Iroh** _(from o.c.): Do you really want to know?_

 _(Cut to a view of the crewmen sitting around a fire barrel from a point at the top of the stairs from the upper deck. Aiyoku can be seen sitting in the background. The Lieutenant and the three other crewman at the fire barrel stand in respect.)_

 **Lieutenant Jee** _: General Iroh! We were just –  
_ **Iroh** _(entering from left, with a hand raised in acceptance)_ : It's ok. May I join you? _  
_ **Lieutenant Jee** : Of course, sir! __

 _(Iroh approaches and sits down with the men. He strokes his beard and begins to speak.)_

 **Iroh** : Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much... __

 _(Fade to a flashback of a younger Zuko, without his trademark scar. His look of determination, however, has not changed. He walks down a hall to a pair of Fire Nation guards who block his attempt to enter the room beyond.)_

 **Zuko** _(in a higher voice than we are used to):_ Let me in! _(Iroh appears from the left, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders.)  
_ **Iroh** : Prince Zuko, what's wrong? _  
_ **Zuko** : I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass! __

_(Zuko's voice breaks slightly at the end. He is clearly disappointed. Iroh leads him a short distance away from the guards.)_

 **Iroh** : You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring. _  
_ **Zuko** _:_ If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can? _  
_ **Iroh** : Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know. _  
_ **Zuko** _(bowing to Iroh)_ : Thank you uncle! __

 _(Iroh puts him around Zuko's shoulders and walks him past the guards, who make no move to stop them. Cut to a wide shot of the war chamber. It is a temple like chamber, with a throne on a dais, wreathed in fire. The back wall is occupied by some sort of huge, ornately carved red statue. The screen pans down to the show the war council in session. Fire Nation generals sit around a map of the Earth Kingdom continent that adorns the floor. One of the generals on the left is standing to address the general staff.)_

 **General** _:_ The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here _._

 _(Cut to a view from the throne, where the Fire Lord is watching the generals discuss the situation, the cut back to the speaker.)_

 **General** : A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division. _  
_ **Old General** : But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion? _  
_ **General** _(coldly)_ : I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat? _  
_ **Zuko** _(jumping up)_ : You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them? __

 _(Cut to a view down the map as the generals look back to Zuko, clearly disapproving of Zuko's outburst. The scene fades to the present where Iroh continue his story to the crewmen.)_

 **Iroh** : Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were... dire consequences. __

 _(Cut to overhead shot of Iroh and the crewmen around the table. Iroh lowers his head in sadness at the memory. The scene cut back to Mokka and Shu by the fire.)_

**Mokka** : Aiyoku couldn't answer him at first she needed to think some more. See, she had hoped that the prince would give up on her.

 _(The memory begins with Aiyoku sitting on a hay stake next to Mokka and Appa, who is happily eating.)_

 **Aiyoku** He still wants to marry me. I don't know what to do, Mokka. I'm not ready for that. I want to go and join my father and fight in the war. I don't want to be tied down.

 **Mokka** : Not to mention he's not your type. You don't feel that way toward him at all.

 **Aiyoku** _(lowering her head)_ : Don't remind me.

 _(The scene fades back to Mokka in the cave.)_

 **Mokka** : After we talked she said she was going to decline the prince's proposal.

 _(Cut to Aiyoku standing in front of Prince Don in the palace. She has a sadden look on her face. Just as she's about to speak the screen_ _pans left to show five elderly Water Sages walking into the palace.)_

 **Water Sage #1** : Aiyoku, come with us. We need to speak with you.

 _(Cut to Aiyoku, who looks to Prince Don. He nods and Aiyoku obeys with a look of trepidation on her face. Cut to a chamber in the Water Sages Temple where the five elder sages sit cross-legged and serene on five evenly spaced stools. The middle Water Sage sits higher than the others; he is likely the leader of the monastery. Aiyoku kneels in front of them, head down, her back to the camera. She lifts her head to address them.)_

 **Aiyoku** : How do you know it's me?  
 **Water** **Sage #4** : We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these?

 _(The fourth Water Sage on the right who has just spoken reveals a rolled up package, which he places in front of Aiyoku using a ice slide. It lands at her feet and rolls open of its own accord. Inside are four children's toys. On the left is a little toy turtle. Second from the left is a propeller toy. Third from the left is a little monkey or donkey. The fourth is rattle type object with yellow and red swirls on its face.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little! _(She picks up the propeller toy.)_  
 **Water** **Sage #4** : You said as a kid you just happened to find them. The toys you found were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives. They only appear to the next Avatar.  
 **Aiyoku** : I just played with them because they seemed fun.

 _(She smiles and pulls the cord on the propeller toy, sending the propeller spinning into the air. It spins through the air and the scene cuts back to a close view of the five sages.)_

 **Water** **Sage #4** : You played with them because they were familiar.  
 **Water Sage #3** : Now that you are 16 you must accept your duty as Avatar. It is your destiny  
 **Head Water Sage** : We need you, Aiyoku.

 _(Aiyoku lowers her head, her responsibility crushing her. Her head stays lowered, but the flashback ends and Mokka takes her place. Her position mimics Aiyoku's from the memory. Cut to a wider shot of Mokka on the left, Shu on the right, the fire between them. Shu looks on her with concern and sympathy. The scenes fades, replaced by an overhead shot of Mokka, Appa and Shu around the fire.)_

 **Shu** : So she was upset that she was the Avatar? Why wouldn't she be excited about it?  
 **Mokka** : Well, she said she didn't know exactly how to feel. But now her plans were going to change one way or another. She wasn't sure what to do and she didn't want anyone to know till she figured things out.

 _(Fade to another flashback at the plaza outside the Water Palace as Aiyoku walked toward it.)_

 **Mokka** : One thing she did know she had to do was tell Prince Don that she couldn't marry him.

 _(The scene cut to Aiyoku inside with Prince Don and the Head Chief.)_

 **Aiyoku** : I'm sorry Don. But it would be impossible to be married at this time.

 **Don** _(He looks to Aiyoku with a sympathetic look)_ You wouldn't have married me anyway.

 **Aiyoku** : That's not true.

 **Don** : I'm the prince I think I'm smart enough to know when someone doesn't want to be married.

 **Aiyoku** : Don't get me wrong Don. You're a nice guy. I just …

 **Don** : Don't say any more. I understand. And please keep your mothers necklace it's belong to you either way.

 **Aiyoku** : Thank you.

 _(The scene cut to Mokka playing with some of the young kids. She turns and notices Aiyoku. Mokka smiles and leaves the kids to play.)_

 **Mokka** : So did you take care of Prince Don?

 **Aiyoku** : Yeah. He took it really well.

 **Mokka** : I knew he was an understanding type of guy.

 **Aiyoku** : Might as well not let my time go to waste. I'll be in the courtyard training if you need me.

 _(Mokka watches in the foreground as Aiyoku leaves heading toward the background._ _The flashback ends as an overhead shot of the cave scene returns. This scene then fades to be replaced by Iroh's face.)_

 **Iroh** : After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this...  
 **Lieutenant Jee** _(horrified)_ : Agni kai. A fire duel.

 _(Cut to a shocked Aiyoku. She seems to have some knowledge of what that means.)_

 **Iroh** : That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father.

 _(In the midst of Iroh's story we see Zuko in a rectangular arena with a large crowd on either side. He drops his ceremonial cloak to the floor, exposing his bare chest. He turns to face his opponent, and, recognizing him, freezes in horror. The scene then cuts to the cave with Mokka and Shu.)_

 **Mokka** : Then, just when she was starting to feel better, something worse happened.

 _(Mokka's flashback resumes, this time of two of the Water Sages standing in front of the Head Water Sage who sits on the middle stool.)_

 **Water Sage #3** : Should we send her to join the other tribe men who left to fight?

 **Water Sage #4** : That won't work. Chief Hakoda is her father. As her father he won't let her fight.  
 **Head Water Sage** : We need to do what's best for the world. _(Looking down for a moment before raising his head to continue)_ Aiyoku must be separated from her earthly attachments. The Avatar will be sent away to the Northern Water Tribe to complete her training.

 _(The Water Sages bow as the camera zooms past them to reveal Aiyoku eavesdropping through the window, her eyes alarmed and distraught.)_

 **Act III**

 _(A shot from inside the cave looking out. It is still pouring. The camera pans left back to Appa, Shu and Mokka around the fire.)_

 **Shu** : That's awful.

 _(Shu tries to put his hand on her shoulder, but she gets up, angry.)_

 **Mokka** : How could they do that to her! They wanted to take away everything she knew and everyone she loved!

 _(Mokka unconsciously begins to create a shell of wind around her. She shuts it down however as Shu cries out as cinders from the fire swirl around him.)_

 **Shu** : Whoa! Hot cinders!  
 **Mokka** _(her wind fading)_ : I'm sorry I got so mad.  
 **Shu** : You have a right to be angry after they wanted to send Aiyoku away.

 **Mokka** : It was a few days after that that Zuko and his men came looking for her. So in the end she had to leave.

 **Shu** : At least we got to stay with her.

 **Mokka** : Yeh. But Aiyoku thinks she ran away from her problems in the end. She used the fact that she was the Avatar to escape marrying Prince Don.

 **Shu** : I think Don was right she would've said no anyway.

 **Mokka** : I wonder if Aiyoku feels like she has abandoned us by getting captured by Zuko. Or that we've abandoned her because we haven't found her yet.

 **Shu** : I'm sure that Aiyoku doesn't think that we've abandoned her. We'll find her I'm sure of it.

 _(As Shu says that he wraps his arm around Mokka's shoulder. Momo jumps into Mokka's lap and licks her hand. Mokka_ _slowly smiles, raising her head to look at Shu, an expression of hope spreading across her face. Fades back to Zuko's ship. Aiyoku is sitting against the wall far from the crewmen and Iroh but she seen to be listening intently. Iroh continues his story.)_

 **Iroh** : When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy...

 _(While Iroh speaks, the scene cuts to view of Iroh's face through the fire that burns in the fire barrel around which the crewman sit. When his voice trails off, the flashback continues where we left off, with an overhead shot of Zuko in the rectangular arena. A much larger opponent, silhouetted, advances slowly on Zuko. Cut to a side view of the horrified Zuko.)_

 **Zuko** : Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!

 _(Cut to a closer shot of the advancing Fire Lord, still silhouetted against the fires burning around the arena. He too is shirtless, but built massively.)_

 **Fire Lord Ozai** : You will fight for your honor.  
 **Zuko** _(stricken, abasing himself on the floor)_ : I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son.  
 **Fire Lord Ozai** : Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!  
 **Zuko** : I won't fight you.  
 **Fire Lord Ozai** : You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.

 _(The Fire Lord now stands a few feet from Zuko, as the Prince raises his tear filled face to his father. Cut to a close up of some spectators. They are familiar. Many in the background are generals from the war council. The three in the foreground are, from left, a grinning Admiral Zhao_ _(then either Captain or Commander)_ _, General Iroh, looking fearful for his nephew, and a cruel looking young girl in a soldier's uniform who is clearly hoping for the worst to befall Prince Zuko. This is Azula, Zuko's sister, as the audience learns at the end of the season finale for Book One. She raises her left fist in anticipation of the disgrace her brother is undergoing. Iroh's looks away in despair.)_

 **Iroh** : I looked away.

 _(The spectators are illuminated by flame, Zuko's scream of anguish is heard in the background, and the camera zooms to a close up of Iroh. The flashback ends, but Iroh's face in the present is in the same pose as it was when Zuko was scarred. It is clearly an unpleasant memory. The scene cuts to a wide show of the crewmen. Aiyoku can be seen in the background with a horrified look on her face.)_

 **Lieutenant Jee** _(abashed)_ : I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident...  
 **Iroh** : It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor.

 _(As Iroh speaks the shot cuts to a slow left to right pan of Aiyoku looking downcast at what Iroh just told them. She is clearly sympathizing with what happened to Zuko.)_

 **Lieutenant Jee** : So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal.  
 **Iroh** : Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope.

 _(Cut to a shot of Aiyoku looking to Iroh in realization shock then it fades to a shot of Zuko's back. He is in darkness, except the flame on the altar in front of him. The flame is blocked by his body so he is silhouetted. A flashback appears in a still frame. It of two young children running across the crest of a hillside, an older man, their father, follows behind. The colors are drab, but the children look happy. The scene cuts quickly back to Zuko in front of the altar, and then to another flashback. This one is a close of a young boy, Zuko, standing on that same hill crest with his father next to him. His father's hand is on his shoulder. Cut back to Zuko at the altar again, and then back to the previous flashback, except this time from the front, showing a much younger Zuko, clearly smiling and happy. The music becomes serious though, as the flashback fades around the boy's face, replaced by the face of Zuko from the present, scarred and unhappy. Zuko turns as a lightning strike is hears, cut to a shot of the ship in the storm, lightening striking the bridge. Cut to the cave where Mokka and Shu turn to look at someone entering the cave, the storm still raging outside.)_

 **Old Woman** : Help! Oh, please help!  
 **Shu** _(rushing to her side)_ : It's ok, you're safe.

 _(Both walk back to the fire deeper in the cave.)_

 **Old Woman** : But, my husband isn't.  
 **Shu** : What do you mean?  
 **Old Woman** : He hasn't returned. He should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. He's caught out at sea.  
 **Mokka** _(standing, resolute)_ : I'm going to find him.  
 **Shu** : I'm going with you.  
 **Old Woman** : I'm staying here!

 _(Cut to exterior shot of cave, where the weather is horrible. Appa's nose is sticking out of the cave; he is ready to take off. Cut to Mokka and Shu getting on to Appa. Mokka turns to the old woman.)_

 **Mokka** _(to the old woman)_ : We'll be back soon, I promise.

 _(Cut to Appa flying away from the cave, and then a quick cut to Zuko's ship battling the waves. Cut again to Zuko and the Lieutenant struggling to stay upright on the ship's main deck. Aiyoku can be seen being held by two soldiers. Water drenches them and the deck repeatedly.)_

 **Zuko** : Where were we hit?  
 **Lieutenant Jee** : I don't know!

 _(Suddenly a large wave appears coming toward the ship. The shot cuts to a wide view of the terrified look on the crews faces.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Zuko! Release my bonds!

 **Zuko** : You're kidding me, right! You're my prisoner! I'm not stupid!

 **Aiyoku** : I'm a waterbender! If you don't let me do something about that wave before it hits then you defiantly are stupid!

 **Zuko** _(in frustration)_ : Hurry, untie the Avatar!

 _(Two soldiers untie the ropes that hold Aiyoku. She stretches then takes a waterbending pose and holds her hands out in front of her to stop the wave. It seems like it's not working. Aiyoku puts more into her bending. Cut to the large wave moving slowly in the opposite direction until it crashes missing the ship. The scene cut to Aiyoku who is clearly exhausted.)_

 **Iroh** : Look!

 _(Iroh points up to the bridge tower. A crewman hangs off some of the rigging.)_

 **Zuko** : The helmsman!

 _(Aiyoku runs past Zuko toward the distressed helmsman. Zuko is shocked but then follows her toward the ladder to the helmsman. Cut to Aiyoku and Zuko climbing the external ladder up to the bridge area, the Lieutenant is behind them. Cut to the deck, where Iroh senses something. A lighting strike flares, but Iroh bends the lightning through his body, away from the men trying to rescue the helmsman and forces it to strike open water. Cut back to Iroh, smoking and looking confused, but otherwise undamaged. Cut back to the helmsman who finally lets go with a cry. He falls for a moment, but a hand grabs him. Aiyoku has a hold of him but then loses grip and falls with the helmsman. Her hand is then grabbed by Zuko and Aiyoku passes the helmsman to the Lieutenant. Zuko looks to Aiyoku with an unconscious smile. Zuko, Aiyoku and the Lieutenant have worked together to save the helmsman. Cut to Shu and Mokka flying on Appa in the storm.)_

 **Shu** : Where is he?  
 **Mokka** : Come on, Appa!

 _(Mokka sees a massive wall of water up ahead. It towers above them. Appa can't pull up in time, but they bust through its crest with a combination of Appa's strength and Mokka using her staff like a helicopter blade to part the water. In the distance they see a small boat, silhouetted by lighting strikes.)_

 **Mokka** _(pointing to the horizon)_ : The boat! It's there!

 _(Cut to a longshot of Appa flying in the clouds, then a quick cut to Aiyoku, Zuko, Iroh and the Lieutenant, who can clearly see Appa in turn.)_

 **Aiyoku** : Mokka!  
 **Zuko** _(grabs Aiyoku's arm)_ : Don't even think about it! _(he looks to his uncle)_ We need to get this ship to safety.  
 **Iroh** : Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm.

 _(Iroh smiles slightly as the screen pans left to show Zuko and the crew looking out over the bow. Then cut to the old man struggling to pilot the fishing boat. Cut to a longshot of the fishing boat struggling against the waves. Appa flies in close and Mokka jumps onto the boat. Lighting strikes the main mast which breaks off. It is about to hit Mokka, but she splits it in two, the halves falling harmlessly on either side of her. Shu has a rope in his hands, which Mokka grabs.)_

 **Mokka** _(to the old man)_ :Hang on to the rope!

 _(Mokka airbends herself back onto Appa, pulling the old man with her. Both land on Appa as well, the old man spitting out some water and smile sheepishly. The scene cuts back to Zuko's ship behind them a shadow appears and the sound of rushing water is heard. The view widens to show a wave building behind them much larger than even the one shown before. Before Aiyoku can react they are submerged. In a sequence that is eerily similar to the dream Aiyoku had earlier, Aiyoku drifts away from the overturned ship and all of the crew members. Her avatar spirit activates, she surrounds herself, the others, and the ship with a ball of energy and raises them back up to the top of the water. Cut to Zuko and the crew on the deck of the ship. Zuko looks over and sees the glowing Aiyoku. Then the glow fades away and Aiyoku collapses. They have reached the eye of the storm, which they can see above them. The wind has died down and it is drizzling.)_

 **Zuko** : Uncle, I am sorry.  
 **Iroh** _(smiling, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder)_ : Your apology is accepted. _(Iroh walks over to where Aiyoku is being tied back up.)_ I thank you for saving us Avatar.

 **Aiyoku** _(weakly)_ : It's my job.

 _(Suddenly Aiyoku can hear Appa overhead. She looks up and the scene cut to the sky as Appa flies over head. Cut to Mokka looking back at the ship, and cut to Aiyoku looking up from the deck and the camera angle widens, indicating that we are seeing the receding Aiyoku from Mokka's viewpoint. Cut the reverse, as Appa recedes up into the eye. Cut to Appa now standing out in the drizzle on the parapet outside the cave where Mokka told Shu Aiyoku's story. Cut to Mokka and the old man at the cave entrance, the old woman running to embrace her husband.)_

 **Old Woman** : Oh, you're alive! _(Voice turning sour and pointing to Mokka)_ You owe that girl an apology.  
 **Mokka** : He doesn't have to apologize.  
 **Old Man** : Mmm, uh, what if instead of an apology I give them a free fish and we call it even?  
 **Mokka** : Actually, I don't eat meat.  
 **Old Man** : Fish ain't meat.

 _(Cut to Mokka and Shu.)_

 **Mokka** : Shu, I think you were right before.  
 **Shu** : Really?  
 **Mokka** : I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out with Aiyoku getting captured. All we can do now is hope we find her before Zuko makes it to the Fire Nation.  
 **Shu** _(smiling)_ : I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore.  
 **Old Man** _(entering from left and putting his hand on Mokka's shoulder)_ : Uh, if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life.

 _(Cut to Shu looking out of the cave entrance.)_

 **Shu** : Do you hear that? It's stopped raining.

 _(Cut to longshot of outside, where the sun is starting to break through. The shot widens to show the parapet where Appa and the rest are now standing. Appa shakes himself off, drenching everyone.)_

 **Everyone** : Appa!


	9. Book 1 - Ep 9

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has returned. However it's not as everyone thought._

 _Aiyoku is a waterbender. And even though her waterbending skills are great, she still has a lot to learn before she ready to save anyone._

 _But I believe, Aiyoku can save the world._

 **Introduced by Mokka**

 **The Blue Spirit**

 **Act I**

 _(The episode begins with a shot of Zuko's ship steaming through water with land visible behind it. Cut again to Zuko standing over his Lieutenant's shoulder. They are both looking at something.)_ ****

 **Lieutenant Jee** : The storm moved us far off course. It'll take a few more days to reach the Fire Nation then originally thought. ****

 _(Cut to a map of the world that they are both looking at. The position of the Lieutenant's hand and extended index finger indicate that they are currently at the southwest extremity of the Fire Nation, close to the eastern most extremity of the Earth Kingdom.)_ ****

 **Lieutenant Jee** : But, if we continue heading northeast – ****

_(The Lieutenant is cut off as the light is blocked by an enormous shadow. Cut to wider view of the bridge where Iroh and some crewman are playing Pai Sho on the right. Aiyoku is sitting against the wall bond tight. Another Fire Navy ship, a massive hulking thing, is passing them to starboard, headed the opposite direction. Everyone on Zuko's bridge stares at it.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : What do they want? **  
Iroh** _(hopefully)_ : Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!

 **Zuko** : Take the Avatar somewhere so they don't find her. ****

 _(Two soldiers grab Aiyoku's arms and exit to the right of the screen. Cut to a brief shot of Zuko's ship resting alongside the much larger, double-smoke stack Fire Nation vessel. Switch to a scroll being unrolled to reveal a drawn figure of Aiyoku and some writing in Chinese calligraphy. Cut to a shot behind the herald who is holding up the "wanted" poster. Zuko is in front of him, looking sour.)_ ****

 **Herald** : The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. _(He lowers the scroll.)_ All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao. **  
Iroh** _(making a move on the Pai Sho board)_ : Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him! ****

_(Iroh's opponent looks chagrined at the move and slaps his face. Cut to Zuko.)_ ****

 **Zuko** _(sullenly)_ : I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass. **  
Herald** : Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area. **  
Zuko** _(angrily)_ : Off my ship! ****

_(Cut to Iroh, with the Herald and his two guards behind him. They leave as Iroh smiles.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Excellent! _(He leans forward and gathers all the chips on the table)_ I take the pot. But, you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again. ****

_Cut to Zuko looking out over the waves as Iroh and the men begin another game in the background behind him. Cut to Zuko's ship steaming by the shore, the sunset in its last stages in the background. Cut to Aiyoku sitting next to the deck door looking half asleep. Cut to Zuko practicing firebending on the foredeck in the background. Iroh's arm comes into the frame.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order. **  
Zuko** : I don't care what they do. _(Looks away out to sea.)_ **  
Iroh** : Don't give up hope yet. You can still get home with the Avatar. **  
Zuko** _(turning back, desperation and fear on his face)_ : How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he finds out I have the Avatar. When he does he'll find a way to take her from me. _(Turns back out to sea and whispers)_ My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all. **  
**

_(The screen pans back away from Zuko till it fades out. When the scene picks up it shows Zhao standing in front of Herald and the other two soldiers who were on Zuko's ship earlier.)_

 **Zhao** _(angrily)_ : You're telling me that that banished prince has the Avatar!

 **Herald** : Yes sir. We saw her just as we entered the control room to address Prince Zuko.

 _(Zhao slams his hand angrily against the wall of the ship hall. Then he turns and heads toward the background.)_

 **Zhao** : The Avatar will be mine.

(Scene cut to a front view of Zhao's face as he speaks. Then fades to black.)

 **Act II**

 _(The scene opens to show a side view of Zuko's ship sailing toward the right of the screen. Cut to inside the control room seeing Zuko leaning against the wall looking out the window. Cut to Aiyoku looking downcast. Suddenly a shadow approaches looming over the room. Cut to see Zhao on the deck smiling evilly down at the smaller ship. Cut to Zuko glaring up at Zhao's ship. The scene cuts to Zhao and Zuko standing face to face on Zuko's ship deck.)_

 **Zhao** : Show me the Avatar.

 **Zuko** : What makes you think I have the Avatar?

 **Zhao** : You're not as clever as you think. Did you really think you could keep her hidden from me?

 _(Angrily Zuko gestures for the two soldiers to bring Aiyoku. They disappear into the darkness on the other side of the door. Cut to the door as the soldiers come back with Aiyoku.)_

 **Zhao** : Well I have to say I'm impressed. To bad I'll be the one to give her to the Fire Lord.

 **Zuko** : She's my prisoner! It'll take more than simply saying you will. You'll have to go through me first.

 **Zhao** : That's funny. What do you think you can do to stop me.

 **Zuko** : How about another Agni Kai. I already beat you once.

 **Zhao** _(laughs)_ : You think just cause you got lucky once you stand a chance at beating me.

 _(Zuko blast fire at Zhao. Zhao dodges and sweeps his leg across as fire shoots out of it. Zuko stops the fire and blasts two more fire fists at Zhao. Zhao blocks then turns into a roundhouse kick and fire shot out at Zuko. Zuko ducks to miss. The fire sails past Iroh and toward Aiyoku. She uses it as a way of breaking her restraints. Zhao rush at Zuko with fire blast after fire blast. Zuko tries to block but is knocked back. Zhao goes to deliver a devastating blow but is interrupted.)_

 ** _Aiyoku_** _(runs toward Zhao): Stop! (She puts herself between Zuko and Zhao.) If I go with you you have to promise that Zuko will not be harmed._

 _(Zhao grunts angerly then steps aside so that his guards can apprehend Aiyoku. As they walk her toward Zhao's ship Aiyoku looks back. The scene cuts to Zuko getting up. Iroh is beside him. Cut to Aiyoku looking away saddened by her current situation. Fade to black._ _Fade from black to a close up of Aiyoku's upper body, her arms stretched out, her face downcast. The room is dark, but there is fire in the room that sheds some illumination. Aiyoku's raised eyes of defiance as the screen fades to a wider shot. Aiyoku is a prisoner in a large room with two stone pillars that have fires on their crests. Aiyoku is shackled to them from her arms. Fade to a shot of the guards outside her room, then fade and zoom out to show exterior shots of the fortress in which she is being held. It looks impregnable. Rank upon rank of walls, gates and towers. Cut back to the prison chamber, where Aiyoku struggles against her bonds. The door opens and Aiyoku looks up. Cut to a view from the doorway. Zhao walks into the room towards Aiyoku, hands behind his back.)_ ****

 **Zhao** : So this is the great Avatar? Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over. **  
Aiyoku** : I've never hidden from you. Untie me and I'll fight you right now! **  
Zhao** : Uhh, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be all alone as my prisoner? _(Putting his face up to Aiyoku.)_ Do you miss your friends? _(Aiyoku's look of defiance melts and She drops her head.)_ Oh, don't worry, you won't miss them for long. _(Aiyoku looks up again in anger.)_ However you won't be killed. See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to being its search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive – but just barely. ****

_(Zhao turns to leave, still smirking. Aiyoku blows a gale force wind, knocking Zhao until into the wall where he collapses in a heap. He shakes his head to clear his vision and stands up.)_ ****

 **Zhao** : Blow all the wind you want! Your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress – and no one is coming to rescue you. ****

_(Exit Zhao, the door slamming behind him._ _Cut to an overhead shot of Aiyoku still bound between the pillars, then cut to several exterior night shots of the fortress, culminating in a long shot of the figure in the blue mask. The camera zooms in three step changes to a close up of the blue masked face which then moves left o.c. Cut to a view of the road leading to the fortress where a wagon is making its way toward the gate. Cut to a view of the undercarriage of the wagon as it passes. The Blue Spirit is holding on to the underside of the wagon. The wagon reaches the gate.)_ ****

 **Guard** : All clear. ****

_(A gate guard looks at the wagon and walks around it. When the guard checks the undercarriage, the Blue Spirit is gone. The guard gets back up. Cut to a wider shot of the wagon and the guards around it.)_ ****

 **Guard** : All clear. Go on in. ****

_(Shift to a view from inside the wagon where the Blue Spirit has hidden himself, then cut to an overhead shot of the wagon as it enters the first of the fortress' three gates. The shot pans up to rest on the massive central tower where Aiyoku is held prisoner. Cut to a view of the first courtyard where the boxes in the wagon have been unloaded. The Blue Spirit runs from them and ducks into the shadows. Cut to a shot of an ornate balcony with bonfire pots on either side. The balcony is festooned with gold and red spades. Admiral Zhao appears in ceremonial dress flanked by attendants. During his speech the view cuts to show the innermost courtyard full of fire nation soldiers standing at attention.)_ ****

 **Zhao** : We are the sons and daughters of fire! The superior element! Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory. The Avatar! I am here to tell you that she is now my prisoner! _(The soldier's cheer three times.)_ This is the year Sozin's comet returns to grant us its power! _(Another cheer is heard.)_ This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba-Sing-Se and burns the city to the ground! ****

_(As Zhao speaks, various shots are seen of the Blue Spirit steadily and stealthily infiltrating the fortress. Cut back to Aiyoku, still struggling fruitlessly against his chains. He finally stops, breathing heavily. Cut to the four guards standing outside the chamber. Suddenly they look up as a Fire Nation soldier's helmet comes bouncing down the corridor towards them. One of the guard walks up the corridor and turns right at the first junction, disappearing from view. A gout of flame erupts from the cross hallway as well as the sound of a brief scuffle. Two more guards go up to the junction and turn right, firebending stances at the ready. Cut to a view looking down the cross hallway. The first guard who went is hanging from the ceiling, tied up. Shift to the hanging soldier's p.o.v. and pan up to reveal the Blue Spirit on the ceiling above the two new combatants. He drops down and melee begins, but it is over quickly. Cut back last guards p.o.v. where he now sees the Blue Spirit at the junction. Cut to a view of the door to Aiyoku's chamber. The lone guard grabs the alarm horn next to him, but a knife throw from o.c. knocks it out of his hand. The guard lets loose a gout of flame at the Blue Spirit as he runs down the hall toward the door, but the intruder extinguishes the blast with a bucket of water. The masked figure then sweeps the guards feet out from under him with the empty bucket. Cut to Aiyoku still struggling inside the chamber. She stops and looks at the noises of violence coming from through door. These stop abruptly and replaced by the sound of the lock turning in the door. The door opens and the Blue Spirit enters. He brandishes two curved swords and runs forward to Aiyoku, who screams in fear.)_ ****

 **Act III** ****

 _(The scene shows a zooming close up of the prison keep in the center of the fortress. Cut to Aiyoku, still screaming. The Blue Spirit approaches and two sword cuts are heard. Aiyoku pulls her arms back in surprise – the Blue Spirit has freed her. She looks at her liberator in wonder. The Blue Spirit comes closer and cuts her remaining bonds, turns and walks back toward the door.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me? _(The Blue Spirit opens the door and motions for her to follow.)_ I'll take that as a "yes." ****

_(Aiyoku follows him out past the gagged and tied guard at the door to his chamber. He hears the struggling noises of the three guards that are tied to the ceiling in chains. She stops and stares in wonder.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Wow! That's amazing! _(The Blue Spirit comes back, picks her up by the collar and carries her out. She continues from o.c.)_ Wait! Stop! Your hurting me! ****

_(_ _Scene shifts back to a few exterior shots of the fortress, then to Aiyoku and the Blue Spirit walking silently through the halls of the fortress.)_

 **Aiyoku** : You know I was thinking … I bet if you took off that mask you'd be really cute. _(The Blue Spirit looks back at her. It seems both shocked and angered.)_ I was just kidding.

 _(The scene then cuts to the two walking in the sewer system underneath the fortress. Soldiers walk back and forth above them. They hope out of a grate and into one of the courtyards. Cut to Zhao walking in one of the torch-lit corridors of the fortress, followed by some sort of scribe.)_ ****

 **Zhao** : I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord, along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present, and – ****

_(He cuts himself off as he hears moans. Cut to Zhao's right, where the soldiers that the Blue Spirit tied still lie. Zhao, upset, slams open the door to Aiyoku's prison cell. It is empty. Zhao turns in anger and leaves, the scribe in tow.)_ ****

 **Scribe** : Sir, should I hold off sending that speech to the Fire Lord? ****

_(Cut back to the two would-be escapees who are now scaling a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress. They are spotted and the view zooms out as one of the guards shouts.)_ ****

 **Soldier** : There, on the wall! ****

_(A soldier appears at the top of the wall they are climbing. He cuts the rope and the pair fall down the wall, Aiyoku screaming. Cut to side view where Aiyoku airbends them to a soft landing. When the dust clears, the Blue Spirit unsheathes his swords and they run. Cut to Zhao on the ornate balcony.)_ ****

 **Zhao** _(shouting)_ : The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately! ****

_(Cut to the escapees running, Aiyoku passes the Blue Spirit.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Stay close to me! ****

_(The third gate is closing in front of them, as are the two beyond it, and it is blocked by many soldiers. Aiyoku airbends a blast of air that blows them out of the way. Aiyoku makes the gate, but the Blue Spirit gets involved in melee and has to stop. Aiyoku turns to see her liberator in trouble. She grabs a spear from a guard near her, airbends him out of the way, breaks the head off the spear and launches back into battle to save her new friend. The gate closes behind her. The Blue Spirit is surrounded, but Aiyoku airbends them all out of the way. With a mighty effort she then catapults her liberator to the top of the third wall. He is instantly surrounded, but Aiyoku appears using her new staff as a helicopter blade. She plucks the Blue Spirit off the wall and heads into the next courtyard. Cut to a close up of Aiyoku struggling to keep them aloft. The Blue Spirit uses his swords to knock the spears sent up at them by the guards. They barely next the top of the next wall as they crash unceremoniously onto the battlement. Aiyoku's staff goes spinning away as guards instantly rush them. Aiyoku runs for the staff, but a guard stops her, taking several swings at Aiyoku with his sword. She then throws the guard over the wall. Aiyoku then airbends the other guards off the wall. Cut to a wide shot of the second wall, where more soldiers are brings scaling ladders. Aiyoku and the Blue Spirit knock off the soldiers as they reach the top. With two mighty blasts, Aiyoku depopulates the two scaling ladders nearest her as the Blue Spirit knocks the one final soldier off his. Aiyoku brings over her two scaling ladders and steps onto the one her liberator has just emptied. She hands one ladder to the masked man.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Here, take this. Jump on my back! Oof! ****

_(The Blue Spirit complies and Aiyoku begins to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step is taken. Cut to a wide shot of the second courtyard where dawn is approaching in the background. The first ladder shed still had some Fire Nation soldiers on it, but it falls in the dust.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Gimme the next one! ****

_(The Blue Spirit again complies. Cut to the bottom of their final stilt where a Fire Nation soldier sends a gout of flame up the ladder. It is too late though, as Aiyoku and the masked man jump from the last stilt and just manage to grab the edge of the final wall. They are unable to hold on, however, and fall to the ground. The Blue Spirit draws his swords. Four firebenders unleash their flame on them, but Aiyoku puts the masked man behind her and airbends the flames away.)_ ****

 **Zhao** _(initially from o.c.)_ : Hold your fire! _(Cut to Zhao)_ the Avatar must be captured alive! ****

_(The Blue Spirit instantly comes up behind Aiyoku and crosses his swords in front of Aiyoku's throat. Cut to a view behind the escapees that pans right slowly, accenting the stand off, then cut to the implacable blue mask of the intruder. Cut back to a close of Zhao's eyes.)_ ****

 **Zhao** _(through gritted teeth)_ : Open the gate. **  
Officer** : Admiral, what are you doing? **  
Zhao** : Let them out, now! ****

_(The gate is opened and the Blue Spirit backs out with his captives, swords still at his throat. Cut back to Zhao, the officer questioning him still visible over his left shoulder.)_ ****

 **Officer** : How could you let them go? **  
Zhao** : A situation like this requires... precision. ****

_(The Blue Spirit continues backing away from the fortress. Zhao now looks on from the top of the main gate. Cut to an arrow being strung on a bow by an unseen soldier, then cut back to Zhao, who looks to his right as he speaks.)_ ****

 **Zhao** : Do you have a clear shot? ****

_(Cut to an archer, who doesn't respond, but lowers his head in preparation for his shot.)_ ****

 **Zhao** : Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar. ****

_(The archer releases his arrow, which the camera follows across the field to its impact point on the Blue Spirits masks. Cut to a side view of Aiyoku and the Blue Spirit as the masked man collapses backward in slow motion. Aiyoku turns in horror, her eyes glazed. She recovers, turns around and airbends up a huge cloud of dust around him and the Blue Spirit. Cut to Zhao.)_ ****

 **Zhao** : Quick! Recover the Avatar! ****

_(Cut to the main gate opening and a crowd Fire Nation soldiers emerging and running towards the dust cloud. Cut to inside the dust cloud, where Aiyoku removes the Blue Spirit's mask to reveal Prince Zuko. Aiyoku starts back in horror, she falls backward on the ground. She jumps up and runs away, but then turns to look at Zuko, her eyes huge and full of compassion. She sees the Fire Nation shoulders getting close through the smoke. Still, she hesitates. When the dust clears, however, the soldiers find nothing. The crossroad where Zuko had fallen is now empty. Cut back to Zhao looking insanely angry. Fade to white, then a blurry shot of a forest looking straight up into the canopy overhead. It is morning. The screen pans down to Aiyoku sitting on a nearby root, the view is still blurry. She looks forlorn. Cut to Zuko, whose view we were clearly just seeing. He looks a bit dazed still.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(from o.c. at first)_ : You know what the worst part about this whole hundred year war thing is? I don't have as many friends as I could have. If there wasn't a war _(cut to Aiyoku still looking down at the ground)_ , I bet I could have all kind of friends. We'd get in and out of so much trouble together. Just like me and Mokka use to do, even Shu. _(She turns to face Zuko)_ I bet I could even have friends from the Fire Nation, just like you. _(Cut back to Zuko still looking at Aiyoku.)_ If we knew each other back before the war _(cut back to Aiyoku)_ , do you think we could have been friends too? ****

_(Cut to a wide shot of Zuko lying on a bank of earth, Aiyoku next to him, perched a large tree root. After a pause, Zuko lets loose a huge gout of flame at him, but Aiyoku dodges and flies away on a current of air. Zuko watches her hop away from tree branch to tree branch and out sight. Cut to Zuko as the camera slowly zooms backward. Cut back to a wide shot of Zuko's ship reeling in the cutter vessel back into the mother ship. Shift to Zuko, sullen, walking past his Uncle on the main deck.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song. **  
Zuko** _(walking away)_ : I'm going to bed. No disturbances. ****

_(Iroh rubs his head. Fade to a run down temple. Aiyoku appears, downcast. As she walks up the stairs she sees Mokka, Shu, Appa, and Momo. They all look over and see Aiyoku. Their faces brighten.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Aiyoku! You're back! ****

 _(Mokka and Shu run toward her and hug her.)_ **  
**

 **Shu** : How did you escape Zuko's ship?

 **Aiyoku** : It's a long story I'd rather not explain right now.

 **Mokka** : You must be exhausted. Are you hungry? We have plenty of food for you.

 **Aiyoku** : That sound wonderful. **  
Shu** _(sarcastically)_ : Aiyoku, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends? **  
Aiyoku** _(downcast)_ : No, I don't think I did. ****

_(Aiyoku stands there for a moment then continues to join her friends. Fade to Prince Zuko lying awake in his own chamber, lost in thought. He looks at the Fire Nation symbol hanging on his wall, then rolls over. Fade to white.)_


	10. Book 1 - Ep 10

_Earth … Fire … Air … Water …_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Avatar has returned. However it's not as everyone thought._

 _Aiyoku is a waterbender. And even though her waterbending skills are great, she still has a lot to learn before she's ready to save anyone._

 _But I believe, Aiyoku can save the world._

 **Introduced by Mokka**

 **The Airbending Scroll**

 **Act I**

 _(Opening shot of Appa flying through a mostly cloudy sky, broken only by a few shafts of sunlight that pierces the cloud cover dramatically in certain areas. Cut to Aiyoku pacing up and down Appa's back, a worried expression on her face and then Shu driving Appa.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway? **  
Aiyoku** : I've been thinking about what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives. **  
Shu** : Well, let's see, you've barely mastered waterbending and you're only 16 years old... I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer. **  
Aiyoku** _(a frightened expression on her face)_ : I've hardly even started airbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!? ****

 _(Aiyoku has put her head in her hands in frustration. Cut to a view of the side of Aiyoku's body, her left arm now hanging loose. Mokka's arm appears as she grabs her hand. She pulls her to her where she is kneeling in the passenger area. Aiyoku kneels beside her as she takes her hands in her.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can teach you more of the stuff I know. **  
Aiyoku** : You'd do that? ****

 _(Mokka nods her head and smiles. She and Aiyoku then crawl over to the edge of the saddle to look down.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : We'll need to find some good atmosphere first. **  
Shu** : Maybe we can find a nice quiet field for you to play in. ****

 _(Cut to a shot of a huge waterfall followed by a rapid zoom backward to show the river running away from the bottom of the fall. Aiyoku, Shu, Mokka and Momo are on the left bank. Cut to close shot of Shu and Aiyoku. He looks a little sour, she looks up in excitement and happiness at the mighty waterfall. Screen pans left to show Mokka with an expression similar to Aiyoku's.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Nice atmosphere. ****

 _(Cut to a shot of the three from a p.o.v. out in the catch basin of the water fall. Appa swoops in overhead, grunts loudly and drops himself into the water. Cut to Momo on a rock in the catch basin. The sun is blotted by a shadow – the wave of water from Appa's messy swan dive. The wave crashes over him and he is soaked. Cut to Appa rolling over in the water, relaxing. Switch to Mokka who has removed everything but her underwear and is ready to join the fun. Aiyoku, visible in the background, does not look pleased.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Yehhh! Don't start without me, boy! **  
Aiyoku** : Remember the reason we're here. ****

 _(Caught at the moment of running to jump in the water, stops and looks back to Aiyoku.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Oh right, time to practice airbending. ****

_(Cut to a long shot of the three on the bank. Mokka pulls up her pants.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Great. So what am I supposed to do? **  
Mokka** : You could... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes? ****

 _(Mokka picks up a leafy branch and holds it out to Shu, who folds his arms across his chest.)_ ****

 **Shu** : So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet? **  
Mokka** _(smiling)_ : Mud and bugs! **  
Shu** _(pausing for a second)_ : Okay. ****

 _(Shu grabs the branch and walks away, resigned to his task. Cut to Appa resting low in the water, where he is blowing bubbles. Fade to a view of a Fire Navy ship's prow as it breaks the water. As the camera zooms backward, a jet of fire erupts off the main deck. Cut to Prince Zuko firing blast after blast of fire at his sparring opponent. Suddenly the ship tilts to starboard, knocking both combatants off balance.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Someone's changing our course! ****

 _(Cut to a shot of the bridge from Zuko's p.o.v., then cut to a shot of helmsman at the wheel. The screen pans right as Zuko enters.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course! ****

 _(Cut to a shot from behind Zuko and the helmsman to reveal Iroh and some other crewman playing Pai Sho nearby.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko. **  
Zuko** : Is it something to do with the Avatar? **  
Iroh** : Even more urgent. It seems... I've lost my lotus tile. ****

 _(Iroh moves a piece forward on the Pai Sho board. Cut to Zuko, who is mystified.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Lotus tile? **  
Iroh** : For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ. **  
Zuko** _(incensed)_ : You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile? **  
Iroh** : See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life! ****

 _(Zuko works hard to contain his anger, ultimately releasing a gout of flame from his mouth the licks over the ceiling. Cut to a smiling Iroh, who is soon clouded with smoke.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew. ****

 _(Fade to a shot of Appa's paw, with one of the gaps between his toes flossed with Shu's leafy branch. Cut to a wider shot of Appa floating on his back, Shu hard at work on his toes. Appa grunts happily.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Yeh, don't get too happy. You gotta do me next. ****

 _(Cut to Aiyoku and Mokka on the river bank. As Mokka begins to explain, she starts to airbend the move she is describing.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : This is a pretty basic move. It didn't take me long to perfect, but don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just spin around creating a wind dome... ****

_(She begins to spin slowly then finishes quicker causing a dome of air to form.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : The key is getting the arm movement right. **  
Aiyoku** _(getting up and imitating Mokka)_ : Like this? **  
Mokka** : That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually – ****

_(View pans left to show Aiyoku moving in a circle then the wind of it own accord knocks Aiyoku's feet out from under her. Cut to a surprised Mokka.)_ ****

 **Mokka** _(cheerfully)_ : Aiyoku are you ok? Just try again. It's not as hard as it looks. **  
Aiyoku** : I'm fine. I'll get it eventually. At least I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher. **  
Mokka** : Thanks. ****

 _(Cut to an overhead shot of Mokka and Aiyoku from the p.o.v. of the top of the waterfall.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Let's try something else. **  
Mokka** : This is a more difficult move. I call it "the air ribbon." ****

 _(Cut to closer view of the pair. Mokka moves her hands and creates a stream of wind that she loops around herself, fancily.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if...

 _(Cut to a wider shot that shows Aiyoku trying to move the wind current around herself. But she makes a mistake and the wind wackes her in the head. Cut to Mokka trying not to laugh. Cut back to a now angry Aiyoku on the ground. She gets up and begins to rant to herself in frustration, Suddenly a huge wall of water shoots up into the air. Cut to Shu with the wave building visibly behind him. He turns and his eyes go wide.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Aiyoku! ****

 _(He gets soaked as the wave breaks over he and Appa. Cut to Shu coming up out of the water since he had been washed off Appa. Cut back to Aiyoku and Mokka.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : I think you're good for now. Wanna try something else? **  
Aiyoku** _(crossly)_ : That's enough practicing for today. **  
Shu** : Yeh, I'll say! _(Cut to a shot of a bunch of bags floating down the river.)_ You just practiced our supplies down the river! **  
Aiyoku** : Uhhh... sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff. **  
Shu** _(sinking back under the water)_ : Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an waterbender. ****

 _(Cut to a pan shot of a port village, then shift to the kids walking down a market street. Various shots of tough looking sailors, merchants and shady types run past each other. In the background a big man is holding up a much smaller one for an unknown reason, as the smaller one yells, "Please, put me down!" Another shopkeeper in blue is addressing a crowd, holding up a sack and asking, "Who's brave enough to look into this bag?" Fade to Aiyoku and Mokka sitting in a shop window. Shu exits the shop.)_ ****

 **Shu** : We've got exactly three copper pieces left. Let's spend it wisely. **  
Mokka** : Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Shu. I couldn't say no to this whistle! ****

 _(Mokka produces a white whistle in the shape of a bison from behind her back. Mokka draws in a great breath and blows into it, cut to Shu with his fingers in his ears to stop the sound he believes is coming. Nothing happens – only the sound of rushing air.)_ ****

 **Shu** : It doesn't even work. _(Momo chitters into Mokka's ear as his master stops blowing into it.)_ See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk. **  
Aiyoku** : No offense, Mokka, but I'll hold the money from now on. ****

 _(Mokka looks guilty and then hands over the money to Aiyoku. Fade to an overhead pan right shot of the port. Cut then to one of the larger ships at the dock where one of the crew is soliciting customers.)_ ****

 **Pirate Barker** : Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by! ****

 _(Cut to Mokka, Aiyoku and Shu walking by the ship. The pirate runs right up to them, but they keep walking.)_ ****

 **Pirate Barker** : Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios? ****

 _(Mokka pops back into the frame at this.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Sure! What are curios? **  
Pirate Barker** _(pausing)_ : I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em! ****

 _(The pirate takes Mokka by the shoulders and bustles them onto to the ship. Cut to the three looking around the Pirate's hold, gawping at their wares. Aiyoku is momentarily mesmerized by a stone monkey richly jeweled with large, blood red rubies. Then from o.c., a sinister voice is heard.)_ ****

 **Pirate Captain** : I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering. ****

 _(In the midst of speaking, the Pirate Captain enters from a dark doorway. He wears a wide brim hat and has a huge green parrot like creature on his shoulder, which screams several times when the Captain is finished. Cut to Mokka, who hugs Momo protectively.)_ ****

 **Mokka** _(defensively)_ : Momo's not for sale. ****

 _(Cut to Aiyoku, who walks over to a scroll rack. One of them, the thinnest, has the air symbol on its end. She opens it and sees the instructions on how to perform various airbending moves. Her eyes light up and she draws an intake of breath as the view zooms backs a bit to reveal Mokka behind her.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Look at this, Mokka! It's an airbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves! **  
Mokka** _(to the Pirate Captain)_ : Where did you get a airbending scroll? ****

 _(Cut to a view of the open scroll. The Captain's hand suddenly slams down upon it. Cut to a wider shot of Mokka and Aiyoku, the Captain between them rolling up the scroll and smiling.)_ ****

 **Pirate Captain** : Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free! ****

 _(Cut to a view of the Pirate Captain replacing the scroll in the rack, Aiyoku visible in the background eying the scroll hungrily. Cut to Shu looking at some merchandise, then he turns around, puzzling something out.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Wait a minute...sea-loving traders...with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet reptile birds...You guys are pirates! **  
Pirate Barker** _(putting his arm around Shu's shoulders and smiling)_ : We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders. ****

 _(Cut to Aiyoku looking at the two measly copper pieces in her hand. She turns to the Pirate Captain.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : So, how much for the, uh, "traded" scroll? **  
Pirate Captain** : I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now? ****

 _(Mokka and Aiyoku withdraw slightly to speak in private. Mokka puts his hand out.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : I know how to deal with these guys, Aiyoku, pirates love to haggle. _(She gives him the 2 copper pieces)_. Watch and learn. ( _Mokka_ _walks over the Pirate Captain.)_ What say to the price of... one copper piece! ****

 _(Mokka holds the copper piece up to the Captain, a wide grin on his face.)_ ****

 **Pirate Captain** : Hahaha! The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare. **  
Mokka** : Okay – two copper pieces! **  
Pirate Captain** : It's not as amusing the second time, girl. **  
Aiyoku** : Mokka, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks. **  
Mokka** _(to the Pirate Captain)_ : Aye, we be castin' off now! ****

 _(Mokka grabs his staff and follows Aiyoku out. Cut to the three leaving the ship.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : What was that all about, Aiyoku. **  
Shu** : Yeh, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection. **  
Aiyoku** _(hugging herself protectively)_ : I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here. ****

 _(Cut to wide shot showing the dock and the prow of the pirate vessel. The pirate who solicited them originally runs across the deck shouting.)_ ****

 **Pirate Barker** : Hey you, get back here! ****

 _(Cut to the group who turn to look back.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya the haggling would pay off. ****

 _(Cut to the groups p.o.v. Like angry bees from a beehive the pirates are exiting their ship to come after Mokka, Aiyoku and Shu. Suddenly, the group is faced with a dozen or so well armed and obviously angry pirates. Cut to a terrified Mokka, with the others behind her and obviously frightened as well. Fade to commercial break.)_ ****

 **Act II**

 _(The show returns to the face off. The pirates crowd around the kids, yelling things like, "There they are!", "Get'em!" and "Nobody's goin' nowhere!"_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : I...I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us! ****

 _(The kids run off with the pirates in pursuit.)_ ****

 **Random Pirate** : Get back here! ****

 _(The kids run down an alley and the pirates split into two groups. One follows the kids while the other, led by the pirate salesmen, goes in another direction.)_ ****

 **Pirate Barker** : This way! Let's cut'em off! ****

 _(Cut to the three kids turning the corner around a building, pirates in pursuit. As he rounds the corner Shu skids and yells "whoa!", but they keep going. As she passes the corner, Aiyoku waterbends some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and freezes it. The lead pirate slips and hits the ground. Cut to the cabbage dealer. He is nuzzling a cabbage happily. He puts the cabbage in his portable stand, which is full of cabbages and begins to wheel it away. As he does, Shu and Aiyoku run by, bumping the cart and knocking off cabbages. The shopkeeper saves the cabbages from hitting the ground, but then Mokka launches herself between the cart's canopy and the cabbages and emerges out the other side. As she does, she turns and airbends the cart up the street to strike the pursuing pirates. The cart disappears in a clouds of dust as do the pirates. The cabbage dealer enters the view, back to the screen and clearly irate.)_ ****

 **Cabbage Merchant** : My cabbages! ****

 _(Cut to a view of the pirates who just got knocked out by the cabbage cart. They groan pitifully. Cut to the kids running down another alley, but when they turn the next corner they are met by the pirate salesmen and his men. The kids run back the way they came, the pirates again in pursuit.)_ ****

 **Random Pirate** : I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives! ****

 _(The kids turn into a blind alley. They turn around to face their pursuers. Cut the to Pirate Barker and his mates now blocking the entrance.)_ ****

 **Pirate Barker** _(dual wielding a pair of long knives)_ : Now, who gets to taste the steel of my blade first? **  
Mokka** : No thanks! ****

 _(Mokka airbends a huge gust of wind at the Pirates, who are blinded with dust and disoriented. Mokka begins to rush forward while opening her glider. Aiyoku and Shu run along behind and then latch onto to Mokka's legs.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Hold on tight! **  
Aiyoku** : Mokka, I thought we were running away from the pirates! **  
Mokka** : Just hang on! ****

 _(They have trouble gaining altitude at first, in fact they bounce off the heads of many of the pirates they are trying to escape. They eventually get airborne, however, and look back to see the pirates and the port receding behind them. Fade back to the waterfall where the three and Momo stand once again on the river bank. Cut to a closer shot of the three as Mokka closes her glider.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible. **  
Aiyoku** _(smiling)_ : I know, that's why I took – this! ****

 _(Cut to a close up of the airbending scroll in Aiyoku outstretched hand. Mokka gets up, an unhappy look on her face.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : No way. **  
Aiyoku** : Isn't it great? **  
Shu** _(entering from right)_ : No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their airbending scroll. **  
Aiyoku** _(self satisfied)_ : I prefer to think of it as "high-risk trading." **  
Mokka** _(smiling)_ : Haha! Good one, Aiyoku. **  
Aiyoku** : Shu, where do you think they got it? They stole it from an airbender. **  
Shu** : It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy swooshes! **  
Aiyoku** : These are real airbending forms. You know how crucial it is for me to learn airbending. **  
Shu** _(turning and walking away)_ : Whatever. **  
Mokka** : Well, what's done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it. ****

 _(Screen cuts to long shot of Mokka and Aiyoku on river bank as Mokka speaks. When she is through, the camera pans up to the sky, where the scene fades to another sky scene, but this one with seagulls. When the view pans back down, Zuko's ship is docked at the village the kids have just left. Cut to Zuko and Iroh in the market area. Zuko's arms are folded across his chest and he stares into the camera, clearly unhappy.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace. **  
Zuko** _(turning to shout at his uncle)_ : It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone! **  
Iroh** : Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain! ****

 _(In the middle of Iroh's saying, a parade of Fire Nation soldiers walks by carrying armloads of merchandise that Iroh has just bought. One of them is some kinds of brass musical instrument.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : You bought a sungi horn? **  
Iroh** : For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds. ****

 _(As they begin walking down the dock, cut to a view of the pirate ship.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : This place looks promising! ****

 _(Cut to a view of the red jeweled monkey Aiyoku had eyed earlier. Cut to Iroh's face , Zuko visible in the background.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley? ****

 _(Cut to a view from behind the Pirate Captain, who is speaking with the Pirate Barker that the kids escaped from a few scenes before. Zuko listens to their conversation. Meanwhile, Iroh picks up the jeweled monkey with a huge grin on his face.)_ ****

 **Pirate Barker** : We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little monk she was traveling with. **  
Zuko** _(walking over)_ : This monk, did she have pink hair? ****

 _(Iroh makes monkey noises in the background, then fade to a shot of the open airbending scroll. Aiyoku begins to speak from o.c.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : I just want to try this one move first and then you can try. ****

 _(Cut to wider shot of Mokka and Aiyoku by the river, with Mokka now holding open he scroll for her. She leans backward, assuming the airbending stance prescribed in the scroll.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : "The air vortex"... looks doable. ****

 _(She raises her hands and crouches low, she begin to whip an air current around her, but it hits her in the forehead, leaving a bruise. Shu, visible over her shoulder sitting cross legged on a rock, laughs.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : What's so funny? **  
Shu** : I'm sorry, but you deserve that. _(Screen expands to show Mokka on the left. Shu turns to her.)_ You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself. **  
Aiyoku** _(guiltily)_ : Mokka will get her turn once I figure out the air vortex! ****

 _(She tries again, but the wind behaves erratically and unintentionally smacks Momo, who screams at her in protest. Cut to wide shot of Aiyoku in the foreground, Mokka in the background.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(angry)_ : Why can't I get this stupid move! **  
Mokka** : You'll get it. ****

 _(Aiyoku looks displeased at this pronouncement, undoubtedly expecting Mokka to show her up once again. Cut to Mokka making the air vortex correctly on the first try.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : You just gotta shift your weight through the stances... _(She gracefully manipulates the wind for a few seconds and then drops it back into the river.)_ There. See, the key to bending is... **  
Aiyoku** _(angry, shaking her fists in front of her)_ : Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted! _(She looks over at Shu, who is not impressed.)_ What? ****

_(She looks at Mokka, who is frightened and looks on the verge of tears.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(now abashed)_ : Omigosh, Mokka, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again. _(She rolls up the scroll and hands it to Mokka.)_ Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore. **  
Mokka** : It's okay, Aiyoku ****

 _(Cut to Shu still sitting on the rock, Momo in the foreground rubbing his sore behind where the whip struck him.)_ ****

 **Shu** : What about Momo? He's the real victim here. **  
Aiyoku** _(stroking his ears as he chitters)_ : I'm sorry Momo. **  
Shu** _(clearly milking the situation)_ : And... what about me? There was that time you – **  
Aiyoku** _(angrily again)_ : No more apologies! ****

 _(Fade back to a shot of Zuko's ship. The prows opens and deploys a small cutter craft that steams away. Fade to a scene on the river where the cutter craft and the pirate ship are moving up the river in parallel. Cut to a scene on the deck of one of the ships. Zuko and the Pirate Captain, green parrot still on his shoulder, are in conversation.)_ ****

 **Pirate Captain** : Shouldn't we stop to search the woods? **  
Zuko** : We don't need to stop. The girl is a waterbender. **  
Pirate Captain** : Uh, I guess. **  
Zuko** : Then they'll be on the water. ****

 _(Fade to a night scene, the camera focused on the full moon in the sky. The view pans down to the kids camps, fire still blazing. The boys are asleep, but Aiyoku is awake. She gets up and silently removes the scroll from Mokka's bag. She backs guiltily away from the camp, turning around only to be confronted by Momo's luminescent green eyes. He is sitting on some sort of tree trunk as he chitters at her.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(whispering)_ : Shh! Momo, go back to sleep. ****

 _(She walks by and he chitters again, but she "sh's" him once more. Fade to Aiyoku by the river practicing, but failing to produce, the air vortex.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(frustrated)_ : Shoot! Come on atmosphere, work with me here! ****

 _(She moves her hands and air begins to form and she tries to manipulate it, each of her mistakes being punctuated by a verbal exclamation of "okay", "stupid!" or something else. Cut to Zuko and the Pirate Captain on the deck of one of their ships, who are clearly now close enough to hear this noise. They look at each other, then cut back to Aiyoku wielding a globe of air.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Okay, Aiyoku, shift your weight through the stances... _(the air dissipates)_...ugh! ****

 _(Suddenly she hears the noise of grinding metal. She runs over to a row of bushes on her left and parts them to reveal Zuko's cutter craft now beached on the river bank. She turns to run, but there stands a pirate, who grabs her.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : No, let go of me! ****

 _(She bends a water whip around and smacks the pirate in the face. He lets her go, but she runs right into Zuko's arms, who holds her fast.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : I'll save you from the pirates. ****

 **Act III**

 _(When the show returns, Aiyoku is bound to the trunk of a small tree, her hands behind the trunk. She is surrounded by the pirates and Zuko's soldiers.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Tell me where they are and I won't hurt her or your brother. **  
Aiyoku** : Go jump in the river! **  
Zuko** _(trying to be reasonable)_ : Try to understand, I need to capture you to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost. ****

 _(Cut to a shot of Aiyoku's neck, where suddenly her mother's necklace appears. The shot expands to reveal Zuko holding it in place and shock moving across Aiyoku's features. Zuko walks away with the necklace.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : My mother's necklace! How did you get that? **  
Zuko** : I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where they are. **  
Aiyoku** : No! **  
Pirate Captain** _(walking forward)_ : Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll! **  
Zuko** _(producing the scroll and making fire in his hand beneath it)_ : I wonder how much money this is worth? _(The pirates gasp and some cry, "no!")_. A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the other two and meet back here. **  
Pirate Captain** _(sullen)_ : Fine. ****

 _(Cut back to a dawn scene at the waterfall. A shot of the waterfall is replaced by Mokka and Shu still sleeping. Shu rolls over, starting to wake. He notices Aiyoku' empty sleeping bag in the foreground.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Huh? Where did she go? _(Cut to Shu searching Mokka's bag, Mokka waking up in the foreground.)_ I don't believe it. **  
Mokka** _(yawning)_ : What's wrong. **  
Shu** : She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep – ****

 _(He is cut off when his hands get wrapped in a sling thrown from off-screen. He is pulled right off his sleeping bag screaming. He lands on the ground and is faced by a pirate who throws another sling at him. He rolls out of the way, picks up his spear and charges the intruder. Mokka, in the background, turns to see a huge beefy pirate hefting two crossbows with a net tied between them. He aims and fires. Mokka fires an air ball at the approaching net, but the air passes right through it. The net rolls her up into a nice neat bundle and she is thrown backwards onto the ground, where another pirate begins dragging her away. They instantly leave Shu alone, who gets up, his pride hurt.)_ ****

 **Random Pirate** : I got one, come on! **  
Shu** : Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap? ****

 _(He is answered by another net which scoops him up. He screams as they drag him towards the camera and then o.c. Cut to a view of the pirate ship beached on the river bank, the pirates, Zuko and his men lined up facing each other. Aiyoku is still bound to the tree, Iroh standing next to her. The pirates have Shu and Mokka tied up, Zuko holds the scroll.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Nice work. **  
Aiyoku** : Mokka, this is all my fault. **  
Mokka** : No, Aiyoku it isn't. **  
Iroh** : Yeh, it kind of is. ****

 _(Cut to Zuko's face.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Give me them to me. **  
Pirate Captain** : You give us the scroll. **  
Shu:** You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!? **  
Zuko** _(pointing at Shu)_ : Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other. **  
Pirate Captain** _(looking at Mokka)_ : Your friend is the Avatar? **  
Shu** _(appearing at the Captain's side)_ : Sure is, and I'll bet she'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll. **  
Zuko** : Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant! **  
Mokka** _(concerned)_ : Yeh, Shu, you really should shut your mouth... **  
Shu** _(looking sweetly at the obviously very interested pirates)_ : I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life! ****

 _(Cut to a wide shot of the two opposing groups. The Pirate Captain points to Zuko.)_ ****

 **Pirate Captain** : Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid. ****

 _(The pirates begin to walk away with the kids. Cut to Zuko's face.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : You'll regret breaking a deal with me! ****

 _(Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame, which bathes the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. General melee begins. The Pirate Salesmen jumps into the midst of the firebenders with a cry. Zuko and his men bear down on the still bound Mokka and Shu. As the get near, four pirates jump into the frame to defend their captives. They drop smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes a foggy mess. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers approaches the edge of the crowd and are instantly pulled in by the arms of pirates emerging from the smoke. Cut to an overhead shot of Aiyoku still bound to the tree. Momo climbs down the trunk and chew open her bonds.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(smiling)_ : Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples. ****

 _(Cut to Mokka running through the smoke, coughing, her hands still bound. Near misses with a throwing star and a spear cut Mokka's bonds. Cut to the exterior of the smoke cloud where Zuko emerges. He puts the airbending scroll through his waistband on his back. He turns around to just avoid a sword stroke. Zuko assumes a firebending stance, then cut to the Pirate Captain pointing a sword at him. They struggle, but no one gains advantage. From off-screen a sling removes the scroll from Zuko's waistband. Cut to the pirate who threw the sling. Momo intercepts the sling as it returns to the pirate and takes the scroll, flying o.c.. Momo in turn is pursued by the Pirate Captain's green parrot, which tackles Momo in mid-air. The lemur drops the scroll and it falls back down into the smoke filled battlefield, jets of flame erupting from it at various points. Cut to Shu crawling on the ground, the sound of steel on steel all around him. Out of the smoke a machete buries itself in the ground in front Shu, scaring him. He uses its blade to cut his arm bonds.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Mokka, are you there? ****

 _(Cut to Mokka airbending herself up over the smoke cloud, then dropping back down.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : I'm over here, follow my voice! **  
Shu** _(from o.c.)_ : Where? I can't find you! **  
Mokka** : I'm right here! ****

 _(Mokka assumes an airbending stance and blows away the smoke from the immediate area to reveal a mix of Fire Nation soldiers and pirate in combat. They freeze and look at her. She closes the smoke back up around them.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Uhh, never mind! I'll find you! ****

 _(Cut to Shu crawling out of the smoke and getting up. As he does, Mokka jumps out of the smoke over Shu's head.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Run! ****

 _(They run towards the pirate ship, which Aiyoku is trying to push off the beach.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Aiyoku! You're okay! **  
Aiyoku** : Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here! ****

 _(All three begin to push on the boat, but nothing happens. They stop and look up at the prow.)_ ****

 **Shu** : We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship. **  
Mokka** : A team of rhinos... or two benders. ****

 _(Aiyoku looks at Mokka and smiles. Cut to Aiyoku pulling the river back and forth up the beach, slowly raising the water level around the prow. Mokka stands further back blowing a large current of air into the boat moving the sail. The ship begins to move.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Everybody in! ****

 _(Cut back to the duel between Zuko and the Pirate Captain. Iroh breaks it up.)_ ****

 **Iroh** : Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail? **  
Zuko** : We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle! **  
Iroh** _(pointing o.c.)_ : It's no proverb. ****

 _(Cut to a quick shot of the pirate ship sailing downriver, then back the Captain, Zuko and Iroh.)_ ****

 **Pirate Captain** : Bleeding hog-monkeys! _(He runs o.c..)_ **  
Zuko** : Haha! ****

 _(Cut to pirate ship, now far away, as the screen pans left to reveal Zuko's ship following it, loaded with pirates, one of whom moves to moon Zuko and his Uncle, but is cut off by shift back to Zuko and Iroh.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : Hey! That's my boat! _(He runs o.c.)_ **  
Iroh** _(scratching his chin)_ : Maybe it should be a proverb. **  
Zuko** _(from o.c.)_ : Come on, Uncle! ****

 _(Cut to shot of Mokka's back. She looking astern at the pirates as the close in. She turns to yell forward.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Shu! Can't you make it go any faster? ****

 _(Cut to Mokka's p.o.v, showing Shu's back as he stands at the wheel of the ship)._ ****

 **Shu** : I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe. ****

 _(Cut back to side view of Mokka, where the smokestack of the cutter ship is visible in the background. The pirates are passing them. When they draw parallel, pirates begins jumping onto the kid's ship. Cut to a view of the aft deck, where Aiyoku faces the camera in the background and two pirates advance on her in the foreground. As she backs up, Mokka, who is visible on top of the cabin, airbends a huge gust of wind onto the deck that blows back one of the pirates causing him to go overboard. Aiyoku, afraid at first, but then gaining confidence and determination in her continence, creates an air ribbon and smacks the other one overboard. Cut to Aiyoku, beaming, Mokka visible in the background still on top of the cabin.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Hey, you did the air ribbon! **  
Aiyoku** : I couldn't have done it without your help! ****

 _(Cut to Shu on the bridge with a beefy pirate and the pirate salesmen on him.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out! ****

 _(Momo flies across the screen at this point, closely pursued by the Captain's parrot. The pursuit ends when Momo traps the parrot by wrapping him in the pirate vessel's black flag. Cut back to Shu being held aloft by the beefy pirate. Shu screams as the pirate throws him into the sail in front of him. Shu falls with a thud to the deck below.)_ ****

 **Pirate Barker** : That's good! ****

 _(Aiyoku drops into the scene from the left and throws the Pirate Salesmen threw the guard rail and o.c. with a large air dome. She then twirls the beefy pirate around on an air vortex for a few minutes before ejecting him high into the air. He comes back down in the background, landing with a splash in the river._

 **Mokka** : Great job with the air vortex and air dome!

 **Aiyoku** : That was awesome! I can't believe I did it!

 _(Cut to a view from the floor of the foredeck, Shu's supine form in the foreground, Aiyoku and Mokka visible on the bridge deck above. Mokka jumps down to Shu.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** _(pointing forward)_ : Mokka, look! ****

 _(The sound of falling water is heard as she speaks. Cut to p.o.v. down the river looking back upriver at the ships. Camera zooms out to reveal that they are rapidly approaching a large waterfall. Cut back to Mokka as the screen expands to reveal the Pirate Barker behind him.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : Oh, no! ****

 _(The Pirate Barker draws his blade, making a distinctive sound. Mokka turns to face him and draws her bison whistle in response. She blows the whistle furiously to no seeming effect. Cut back to the unimpressed Pirate Barker, who is promptly round-kicked overboard by Shu who has just entered the shot from the right.)_ ****

 **Shu** _(tapping the side of his head)_ : Have you lost your mind!? This is no time for flute practice! ****

 _(Cut to Aiyoku and Mokka looking over the starboard railing at the rapidly approaching waterfall. Cut to a view of the prow almost at the lip of the fall. Aiyoku speaks from o.c.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : We can stop the boat! Mokka, together! ****

 _(Cut to Aiyoku on the foredeck waterbending, making pushing and pulling motions. Cut to overhead shot of the boat,It is surrounded by a large air sphere. Cut to Mokka making the airbending motions to stop the boat, which is now turning around right at the lip of the fall.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : It's working! It's slowing down! ****

 _(Cut to wide shot of Mokka and Aiyoku bending, then back to the ship which is now at a 90 degree angle to the lip of the fall and motionless. Cut back a side shot of Mokka and Aiyoku, Shu in the background. Beyond Shu, the smokestack of the cutter can be seen growing larger.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : We're doing it! **  
Shu** _(pointing to the cutter)_ : But we have another problem! ****

 _(The camera zooms over the railing to show a close of the cutter bearing down on the pirate ship. Cut to a view of the pirate ship hovering at the lip of the fall from the p.o.v. of someone sitting on the river bank. From the left the cutter enters the scream and rams the pirate ship amidships. Cut back to the kids who yell "whoa!" at he impact, which lifts the starboard side of the pirate ship out of the water and, consequently, making the ship list badly to port. The list rapidly becomes so bad that the three fall off the ship and over the falls, the pirate ship falling behind them. Cut to the three falling. Appa swoops in and they land on his backs. He exits just in time to avoid the falling pirate ship. Cut to a wide shot of the waterfall from its base. The pirate ship disintegrates when its hits the bottom in a cloud of water and debris. Appa and the kids swoop out of the scene. Cut to a close up of the bison whistle, then zoom backwards to reveal the kids on Appa's back, Momo landing on Shu's shoulder in the background.)_ ****

 **Mokka** : I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa. **  
Shu** : Yeh, we owe ya one. ****

 _(Cut to Appa's face. He grunts back to them. Then cut to Zuko running up to the river bank near the waterfall, Iroh huffing and puffing behind him.)_ ****

 **Zuko** : My boat! **  
Iroh** _(finally regaining his breath)_ : Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time! ****

 _(He produces the missing lotus tile with a huge smile on his face. Cut to wide shot of Iroh still holding out the piece, Zuko trying to control his breathing and his temper. Cut back to Iroh holding the piece, which disappears fast as lightning when Zuko snatches it from him. Zuko throws it as far as he can. Cut to the pirates floating downstream. The piece lands on the Pirate Barker's head. Cut to a long shot of Appa breaking through the clouds.)_ ****

 **Aiyoku** : Mokka, I still owe you an apology. _(Cut to the three in the saddle, Aiyoku kneeling and looking down at nothing.)_ You were just so good at airbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry. **  
Mokka** : That's okay, Aiyoku. **  
Aiyoku** : Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway. ****

 _(Pan left to reveal Shu's hand holding the scroll.)_ ****

 **Shu** : Is that really how you feel? **  
Aiyoku** : The scroll! ****

 _(She reaches for it, but Shu pulls it away and gives her the heisman with his other hand.)_ ****

 **Shu** : First, what did you learn? **  
Aiyoku** : Stealing is wrong. _(She takes the scroll.)_ Unless it's from pirates! **  
Mokka** : Haha! Good one, Aiyoku. ****

 _(Cut to Appa flying off into the clouds. Fade to white.)_


End file.
